Under my skin
by Maginisha
Summary: Auf vielfachen Wunsch ein anderes Ende für "Spellbreaker", DM-HP und andere. Handlung und Slash[COMPLETE] Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins, Geld krieg ich keins.
1. Prolog

**Prolog (Wichtig!)**

Hallo und willkommen zu einer neuen, irren Fantasie, die meinem Gehirn beim Lesen eines Reviews entsprungen ist.

Normalerweise überlese ich selbst dieses Blah-blah am Anfang auch gerne, aber hier ist es absolut notwendig.

Die folgende Story ist nämlich **nicht einzelnstehend**, sondern beruht auf meiner ersten Fanfic „Spellbreaker". Wenn ich jetzt sage: **_Unbedingt lesen!_**,ist das also nicht nur ein Spruch, sondern eine Tatsache. Wer also eine Slash-Story will, sollte „Spellbreaker"mindestens bis Kapitel 17 (Dunkle Geheimnisse) gelesen haben, sonst versteht ihr hier herzlich wenig von dem was passiert. Wer darüber hinaus noch ein bisschen mehr über die Hintergründe für diese Story wissen will, sollte „Spellbreaker"allerdings bis zum Ende lesen, denn dann macht diese Geschichte hier mehr Spaß. Man weiß dann nämlich schon ein bisschen mehr über den Hintergrund meiner selbsterdachten Figur Raja Banes. Aber man kann sich auch überraschen lassen.

Diesmal wird es aber nicht so nett, denn wer Raja kennt, sollte sich ausmalen können, was wohl passiert, wenn Harry so ganz anders auf Dracos Kuss im Kerker reagiert, als in der Original-Story.

_Pairings:_ Auf jeden Fall Harry/Draco und Ron/Hermine und den Rest verrat ich noch nicht. ÄTSCH!

_Disclaimer:_ Das Übliche, bis auf Raja gehört alles der Frau Rowling und Geld krieg ich hier auch nicht. (schade eigentlich)

Die Geschichte beginnt also in Kapitel 17 von „Spellbreaker", als Draco Harry grade im dunklen Kerker einen Kuss aufdrückt.

Um es ein bisschen einfacher zu machen, werde ich einfach die letzten paar wichtigen Sätze an den Anfang dieser Fic setzen, damit man auch den Anschluss findet.

Viel Spaß!


	2. Fragen über Fragen

**Fragen über Fragen**

_In einem plötzlichen Anfall von Leidenschaft zog Draco ihn an sich._

„_Hey, bist du jetzt ver...mmm"_

_Den Rest des Satzes erstickte Draco mit einem Kuss._

_Eng presste er sich an den Körper des Ersehnten und versuchte ihn mit sanften Zungenstößen dazu zu bewegen den Mund zu öffnen._

Harry versteifte sich. Was tat Malfoy da? War der denn wirklich total bescheuert. Er fühlte die Hände seines Gegenübers auf seinem Rücken und dessen ungeduldige Zunge immer noch auf seinen Lippen. Unwillkürlich öffnete er tatsächlich leicht den Mund und spürte sogleich die Zunge des anderen die seine suchen.

Plötzlich ließ Malfoy ihn los und taumelte einen Schritt rückwärts. Harry konnte ihn nicht sehen, aber aus dem unverständlichen Gestammel, das jetzt aus der Dunkelheit zu ihm drang, konnte man merken, dass Draco ungefähr so rot im Gesicht sein musste, wie er selbst weiß.

„Ich...Potter... was... es tut mir...", stotterte der Slytherin, doch bevor Harry noch etwas erwidern konnte, stürmte der durch die Tür und war verschwunden.

Harry war allein. Immer noch unfähig sich zu bewegen starrte er in die Dunkelheit und versuchte einen Sinn in das so eben Geschehene zu bringen.

„Mal ganz langsam", versuchte er seine Gedanken und seinen rasenden Puls gleichermaßen zu beruhigen. "Wie war das?"

Malfoy hatte sich mit Raja gestritten, dann war diese abgehauen und der Blonde hatte seinen Namen geflüstert. War es möglich, dass er gar nicht gewusst hatte, dass Harry vor der Tür stand und lauschte? Während der Gryffindor darüber nachdachte wurde diese Möglichkeit sogar immer wahrscheinlicher.

Dann versuchte er sich in Erinnerung zu rufen, um was es bei dem Streit der beiden Slytherins gegangen sein musste, aber er fand keine Antwort. Raja hatte offensichtlich etwas herausgefunden, mit dem sie Malfoy erpresste, damit dieser Harry und seine Freunde in Ruhe ließ. Die „beiden Jungs"mussten Morag McDougal und Blaise Zabini sein, die Raja ja schon früher verteidigt hatte. Was konnte das aber sein?

Und warum hatte Malfoy ihn geküsst. Das war das einzige, was keinen Sinn zu ergeben schien. Malfoy war sein Feind. Sie hassten sich seit der ersten Klasse.

Immer noch grübelnd war Harry langsam durch die dunklen Gewölbe getigert und landete schließlich vor dem Eingang des Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraumes.

Jemand bog um die Ecke.

Das war doch wohl nicht etwa Malfoy?

Nein: Es war Raja!

Erstaunt blieb sie stehen. Sie schien nicht sehr erfreut zu sein, ihn zu sehen.

„Raja!", rief er, in der Erwartung mit seiner Freundin über das Geschehene reden zu können.

„Was willst du hier, Harry?", gab sie kühl zur Antwort. „Ich dachte, ich hätte dir gesagt, dass du nicht hierher kommen sollst."

„Aber... ich ... Malfoy...er hat...", stotterte Harry verwirrt.

„So hat er?", fragte sie belustigt.

Argwöhnisch musterte er das Mädchen. Sie schien nicht die Gleiche zu sein, mit der er so viele Stunden einfach nur mit Reden und Zuhören verbracht hatte.

„Raja, hast du etwas mit der ganzen Sache zu tun?", wollte er schließlich wissen.

Sie musterte ihn kalt lächelnd. „Und wenn es so wäre?"

Dann ging sie an ihm vorbei und murmelte das Passwort.

„Du hättest nicht hierher kommen sollen.", sagte sie noch, bevor sich die Wand wieder hinter ihr schloss.

Harry starrte verblüfft auf die geschlossene Wand. Was sollte das denn jetzt? Schließlich hatte er genauso das Recht hier unten zu sein, wie sie und...Malfoy.

Unwillkürlich wanderten seine Gedanken wieder zurück zu dem blonden Slytherin und dessen Kuss, da wurden sie auch schon wieder unterbrochen.

„Potter!", ließ ihn Professor Snapes Stimme zusammenfahren. „Was tun sie hier unten? Haben sie nicht irgendetwas Heldenhaftes in einem möglichst weit entfernten Teil des Schlosses zu tun", fragte der übellaunige Zaubertränkelehrer. „Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und nun verschwinden Sie endlich."

Eilig zog Harry den Rückzug an. Wie lange stand Snape schon da? Hatte er etwas von der ganzen Sache mitgekriegt? Wohl kaum, aber Harry wollte nicht, dass Raja seinetwegen Schwierigkeiten mit ihrem Hauslehrer bekam. Sie mochte sich zwar etwas seltsam benehmen, aber sie war immer noch seine Freundin. Die anderen Slytherins konnten ihm gerne mal den Buckel runterrutschen. Malfoy zum Beispiel.

„Himmel!" Er schlug sich innerlich selbst mit der Hand auf die Stirn. Er konnte sich doch nicht wegen eines durchgedrehten Slytherin aus der Bahn werfen lassen. Wahrscheinlich hatte der nur wieder eine kranke Idee ausgebrütet um ihn zu ärgern.

Die kleine Stimme ignorierend, dass es sich aber gar nicht so angefühlt hatte, stürmte er die Treppen hinauf um wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zu gelangen. Lieber mit Hermine versuchen, Ron einen Muggel-Haushalt zu erklären, als weiter über diesen blöden Blondschopf nachzudenken.

Dort angekommen ließ er sich schnaufend auf einen Sessel fallen, während Ron gerade absolutes Unverständnis der Funktionsweise einer Waschmaschine gegenüber zur Schau stellte.

„Wie, dann kommt da Wasser rein und es dreht sich? Einfach nur Umrühren soll saubermachen?"Fassungslos kaute der rothaarige Schüler auf dem Ende seiner Feder herum, mit der er sich schon zwölf Zoll Notizen gemacht hatte. „Das kann nicht stimmen, Hermine. Das ginge nur mit Zauberei."

Diese verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Harry versuch du es doch mal, ich kenn mich mit diesen technischen Details auch nicht so aus."Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich zu Harry um und starrte ihn an.

„Wie siehst du denn aus?", fragte sie dann entgeistert. „Du bist kalkweiß, hast fiebrige Flecken auf den Wangen und total rote Lippen. Du musst sofort zu Madame Pomfrey gehen. Du wirst krank."

Entschieden stand das Mädchen auf und zerrte den protestierenden Gryffindor zu Tür hinaus.

"Hey!", brüllte Ron ihr nach. „Und was ist jetzt mit dieser Wischwasch-Maschine?"

„Später!", rief die durch das sich schließende Portrait-Loch zurück. „Erstmal ist Harry dran!"

Harry versuchte sich gegen Hermine zur Wehr zu setzen, die ihn tatsächlich bis zur Krankenstation schleppen zu wollen schien.

"Hermine ich _bin_ nicht krank!", rief er verzweifelt.

Die grinste ihn an. „Naja, selbst wenn nicht, für eine Ausrede um Ron zu entkommen, kommst du mir grade recht."

„So schlimm, dass du ihn gleich für immer loswerden willst?", feixte Harry zurück.

„Nein, aber ich würde mit ihm jetzt lieber was anderes machen, als seine Hausaufgaben", grinste sie noch breiter.

Verständnislos sah Harry sie an. Hermine und keine Hausaufgaben machen? War denn die ganze Welt heute verrückt geworden.

„Was willst du denn dann mit ihm machen?", fragte er noch.

Doch Hermines Gesicht-Ausdruck sprach eigentlich Bände und seine Frage war ihm sofort wieder peinlich. Außerdem erinnerte ihn das wieder an Malfoy und die Szene im Kerker. Er fühlte, dass seine Gesichtsfarbe jetzt nicht mehr im Geringsten blass sein konnte und Rons oft tomatenartiger Röte in nichts nachzustehen schien.

Hermine sah ihn belustigt an. „Du erinnerst mich ein wenig an den „Zauberlehrling"von Goethe."

„Häh?", machte Harry nur.

„Na, du hast doch Ron und mich unbedingt zusammenbringen wollen. Du solltest wirklich öfter mal einen Blick in ein Buch werfen.", meinte sie, während sie nun einen Gang in entgegengesetzter Richtung zum Krankenflügel entlangliefen.

„Ja und?", er verstand immer noch nicht.

„Und eine berühmte Zeile aus diesem Gedicht heißt nun mal: _Die ich rief, die Geister  
werd ich nun nicht los._"

Sie blieb stehen und sah ihn an. „Ist es dir unangenehm über Sex zu sprechen Harry?", fragte sie geradeheraus.

Er fühlte, wie die gerade aus seinem Gesicht entstandene Farbe mit einem Schlag wieder entwich. "A-aber Hermine...", stotterte er.

„Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein.", lächelte sie. „In vielen Zauberer-Familien ist das so. Aber eigentlich hatte ich erwartet, dass dich deine Muggel-Verwandten aufgeklärt haben."

Harry erinnerte sich, dass sein Onkel und seine Tante mal eine ziemlich peinlich Aktion mit ihm und Dudley veranstaltet hatten, bei der es um Bienchen und Blümchen gegangen war. Aber sein dämlicher Cousin hatte die ganze Zeit nur gegrinst und versucht, Harry von der Couch zu schubsen, insofern war seine „Aufklärung"nicht grade üppig ausgefallen. Zum Schluss hatte er dann ein Buch auf seinem Nachttisch gefunden, in dem die wichtigsten Sachen erklärt wurden und damit hatte es sich. Den Rest hatte sich Harry dann zusammengereimt.

„Najaa..." meint er dann gedehnt. „Ich weiß schon, wie es geht, wenn es das ist, was du meinst."Dann betrachtete er ziemlich interessiert den Fußboden.

„Na, ich dachte nur.", meinte Hermine dann achselzuckend. „Weil du ja auch noch nie eine richtige Freundin hattest. Aber wenn du mal wen zum Reden brauchst, bin ich für dich da, Ok?"sie lächelte Harry schief an, so dass der einfach nicht anders konnte, als sie mal kurz in die Arme zu nehmen.

„Du bist ziemlich in Ordnung, Hermine", meinte er dann. „Zumindestens für ein Mädchen...", fügte er grinsend hinzu und brachte sich lachend in Sicherheit, weil ihm _das Mädchen_ versuchte, mal eben kurz den Hals umzudrehen.


	3. Düstere Gedanken

**Düstere Gedanken**

Immer noch ziemlich genervt machte sich Severus Snape auf den Weg zu seinem Büro. Schon wieder dieser verdammte Potter. Der Junge hielt sich einfach an keine Regel, genauso wie sein nichtsnutziger Vater.

Er hatte James Potter schon immer gehasst. Weil er all das hatte, was er nicht gehabt hatte. Das gute Aussehen, Selbstbewusstsein und vor allem Freunde. Genauso wie Potter Junior, der ja mit Freundesbekundungen und Sonder-Erlaubnissen förmlich überschüttet wurde.

Natürlich wusste er, wie wichtig der Junge Harry Potter war, aber das führte nicht unbedingt dazu, dass er ihn lieber mochte. Man sollte für etwas arbeiten müssen, wie alle anderen auch, sonst hatte man es nicht verdient. Außerdem hatte der Junge Dinge über ihn gesehen, die ihn absolut nichts angingen.

Missmutig fegte er durch den Gang und wäre beinahe in eine Gestalt hineingerannt, die sich gerade um eine Ecke schlich. Gerade noch rechtzeitig kam er zum Stehen um diesen absolut unangebrachte Körperkontakt zu vermeiden. Und vor ihm stand:

„Mister Malfoy, könnten sie mir vielleicht gütigerweise erklären, was Sie hier tun? Sie gehören bereits in ihren Schlafsaal, ist Ihnen das klar?"

Der Schüler hob den Kopf und starrte ihn aus roten, mit dunklen Ringen unterzogenen Augen an. Snape war entsetzt.

„Mister Malfoy, sie sehen nicht gerade gut aus. Vielleicht sollte sie einige ihrer Nächte zur Abwechslung mal in ihrem eigenen Bett verbringen.", meinte er dann zynisch, denn der Ruf seines Vertrauens-Schülers war ihm sehr wohl geläufig.

„Ich werde es mir merken, Professor Snape.", murmelte der und wollte sich an dem Lehrer vorbeischleichen, doch der hielt ihm am Arm zurück.

„Wenn sie Schwierigkeiten haben sollten, ihren Schlafsaal zu finden, der liegt in der anderen Richtung. Ich werde sie wohl lieber selbst hinbringen."Mit diesen Worten schleifte er den müde aussehenden Draco in Richtung der Slytherin-Räume.

Dort angekommen, sagte er das Passwort und schob den Schüler durch die Tür. „Angenehme Nachtruhe dann, Mister Malfoy."

Zum zweiten Mal machte sich der Zaubertränke-Lehrer nun auf den Weg in sein Büro, um dort noch einige Aufsätze der Siebtklässler zu Ende zu korrigieren. Er hatte vorhin eine Pause gebraucht, bevor er es wagte, das Pergament von Neville Longbottom in die Hände zu nehmen.

Mit einem Seufzer und einem leicht unterdrückten Gähnen goss er sich noch eine Tasse Tee ein und begann zu lesen. Minuten später las er immer noch und die rote Tinte begann bereits wieder auf der Feder zu trocknen. Schließlich hatte er doch einen Fehler gefunden und schrieb befriedigt ein großes „F"neben den Text. Wäre doch auch gelacht gewesen, wenn hier nicht etwas zu finden gewesen wäre. Allerdings sollte die zu seinem großen Erstaunen der einzige Fehler bleiben. Woher konnte Longbottom auf einmal einen derartigen verständigen Aufsatz über die Bereitung eines Wachstrankes haben. Der konnte unmöglich von ihm selber stammen.

Na, der konnte sich auf etwas gefasst machen. Es mochte ja sein, dass sich andere Lehrer von so etwas täuschen ließen. Kopfschüttelnd dachte er kurz an diese hässliche Nebelkrähe Trelawney. Aber ihm würde so etwas nicht passieren.

Genüsslich lächelnd setzte er ein „Ergebnis ungültig"unter den Text. Die würden ihn schon kennen lernen.

Befriedigt legte er die Rolle beiseite und widmete sich dem nächsten Schriftstück.

Raja Banes, soso.

Wie immer war ihr Aufsatz fehlerfrei. In sauberer, ausdruckloser Schrift war die Vor- und Zubereitung des Trankes lehrbuchreif beschrieben. Er hätte sie ja zu gerne mal beim Kopieren dieser Schriften überführt, aber leider war ihm das Buch, dem sie diese entnommen zu haben schien, noch nie untergekommen. Sollte sie tatsächlich über ein solch großes Wissen verfügen?

Es schien ihm unwahrscheinlich, auch wenn er von Albus Dumbledore als Hauslehrer des Mädchens natürlich über ihre Herkunft und ihre Fähigkeiten unterrichtet worden war. Er erinnerte sich noch ziemlich genau, an die Szene mit dem nicht wirkenden Warzen-Frei-Trank, aber er hatte sie aufgrund der Bitte des Schulleiters, nichts nach außen dringen zu lassen, nicht zur Verantwortung ziehen können. Nach der Strafpredigt des Schulleiters waren solche Zwischenfälle zumindestens in seinem Unterricht aber unterblieben.

Mit müden Augen las er noch einmal den ganzen Text durch, konnte aber immer noch nichts feststellen und malte schließlich ein „E" darunter. Er wollte es ja nicht übertreiben, denn schließlich war immer zu erwarten, dass seine Schüler die Aufgaben gut erledigten. Auf ein fehlerfreies Ergebnis konnte er ja selten hoffen.

Ob sie wohl für das Ergebnis von Longbottom verantwortlich war? Die beiden verstanden sich ja ganz gut. Genauso wie seine Schülerin ziemlich viel Zeit mit diesem verdammten Potter-Jungen zu verbringen schien. Das passte ihm gar nicht. Er hatte zwar alle die Ermahnungen des Schulleiters wohl gehört, dass sie in diesen Zeiten zusammenstehen mussten, aber ein Spion konnte sich keine Verbrüderung leisten. Er war sich auch nicht sicher, ob er vom Dunklen Lord nicht schon längst genauer unter die Lupe genommen worden war.

Mit Schaudern dachte er an sein Zusammentreffen mit dem Herrn der Todesser nach dessen Wiederauferstehung. Rote, flammende Augen hatten tief in seine geblickt und eine Hand hatte nach seinen Gedanken gegriffen, wie ein Wanderer bei einem Spaziergang achtlos nach einer Kornähre greift um diese einfach abzureißen. Er hatte widerstanden und nichts von seinem Inneren preisgegeben. Doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich nicht gerade dadurch verdächtig gemacht hatte.

Trotz seiner äußeren Kälte und Abgebrühtheit hatte Severus Angst vor dem Tod. Er wollte noch nicht sterben, auch wenn das Leben bis jetzt nur wenig Erfreuliches mit sich gebracht hatte. Immer allein hatte er sich immer wie ein Besessener in die Arbeit gestürzt, um dann von anderen mit Leichtigkeit überholt zu werden.

„Potter!", tauchte es wieder in seinen Gedanken auf und er ballte die Hand zu einer Faust. Der Mann war gestorben, bevor Severus die Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, ihm zu beweisen, dass er besser war als er. In den Tod gegangen als Held, ein Kind hinterlassend, das ebenfalls ein Held war. Es war so ungerecht.

Seufzend wand er sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu.

Malfoy!

Der blonde Schüler war in den letzten Wochen unkonzentriert und blass. Entgegen seiner Äußerung von vorhin hatte der Lehrer aber nicht wirklich die Vermutung, dass sich der Junge jede Nacht durch fremde Betten schlief. Nun ja, das war nicht sein Problem. Er mischte sich nicht in das Privatleben seiner Schüler ein. Sollte sie, wenn sie Beistand wollte, doch zu Dumbledore gehen. Der Alte war ein besserer Seelenklempner als er. Er hatte eigene Probleme. Missmutig betrachtete er den Schwachsinn den sein eigentlich in diesem Fach recht talentierter Schüler zusammengestottert hatte. Der Junge schien überhaupt nicht bei der Sache gewesen zu sein, denn Sätze endeten mitten in der leeren Luft und der Text ergab überhaupt keinen Sinn. Er hatte die Nase voll für heute. Sollte sie ihm doch alle mal gestohlen bleiben, er würde sich mit diesem stümperhaften Mist morgen weiter beschäftigen.

Müde löschte er die Kerzen und ging in seinen Schlafraum.

Morgen war auch noch ein Tag.

In einem gar nicht weit entfernten Teil des Schlosses lag Draco mit offenen Augen da und dachte über diesen seltsamen Abend nach. Es hatte alles mit dem Treffen mit dieser verdammten Banes begonnen. Dieses Mädchen war ihm inzwischen alles andere als geheuer. Er hatte sie unterschätzt und musste jetzt für diesen folgenschweren Fehler bezahlen. Einem perfiden Plan folgend schien sie Draco zielsicher aus seiner Position an der Spitze der Slytherins verdrängen zu wollen. Und sie war gut darin.

Verzweifelt drehte er sich von einer Seite zur anderen und ließ wieder und wieder die Geschehnisse der letzten Wochen Revue passieren.

Zuerst hatte sie ihm in dieser verhängnisvollen Nacht diesen Zauber aufgehalst. Dabei hatten die Lust und das Verlangen in ihren Augen so echt ausgesehen. Er hatte gedachte ein williges Spielzeug zu bekommen und war damit einer gewaltigen Fehleinschätzung unterlegen gewesen.

Als er von ihr verlangt hatte, den Zauber wieder von ihm zu nehmen, hatte sie ihn nur ausgelacht und gemeint, dass hätte er sich selbst zuzuschreiben. Was hatte er denn schon groß getan? Sie war schließlich ein Nichts im Gegensatz zu ihm, Keiner kannte sie und niemand hatte Achtung vor ihr.

Bitter mischte sich die kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf ein, dass das jetzt ja wohl nicht mehr so ganz stimmte. Nach dem offenen Kampf um McDougal und Zabini hatten einige Schüler bereits bewundernd von der Neuen gesprochen. Und seitdem er sich wegen dieser Sache mit Potter immer weiter in sich zurückgezogen hatte, waren es mehr geworden.

Ihre Art war subtiler als seine, wenn auch nicht weniger erfolgreich. Während er sich mit den Starken verbündet hatte, hatte sie durch ermunternde Unterstützung die Schwachen für sich gewonnen, die er immer übersehen hatte. Sie waren ihm nicht wichtig vorgekommen, doch jetzt erschreckte ihn ihre große Masse. Die Machtverhältnisse hatten sich verkehrt und nun begannen auch seine „Freunde"zu schwanken. Crabbe und Goyle waren Opfer ihres weiblichen Charmes geworden und Pansy das massiver Verleumdungen. Er hatte das Gespräch mitbekommen, war aber aus einer Laune heraus nicht eingeschritten. Dummerweise, wie er nun erkannte.

-_RÜCKBLICK-_

_Pansy sitzt im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und liest ein Buch. Raja Banes betritt den Raum und setzt sich der blonden Schülerin gegenüber auf einen Sessel. _

„_Na?", fragt sie freundlich_

_Pansy blickt misstrauisch auf. „Was willst da. Banes?", murrt sie._

„_Nichts!", antwortet die dunkelhaarige Schülerin unschuldig, holt eine Nagelfeile aus ihrem Umhang und fängt an sich die langen Nägel zu maniküren. „Ich hab nur bemerkt, dass du zur Zeit nicht grade glücklich aussiehst, Pansy."_

_Überrascht über die vertrauliche Anrede lässt die Blonde ihr Buch wieder sinken und schaut die andere ungläubig an. „Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht, Banes", faucht sie._

„_Ich dachte nur, du bräuchtest vielleicht eine Freundin zum Reden.", meint die immer noch freundlich._

_  
"Dann komm ich bestimmt nicht zu dir, du falsche Schlange", stößt Pansy hervor und verkriecht sich wieder hinter ihrer Lektüre. _

„_Es läuft nicht so gut mit deinem Freund Draco, nicht wahr?", bohrte die andere Schülerin aber weiter._

_Rot im Gesicht fährt Pansy auf und knurrt: „Woher willst du das denn wissen?"._

„_Mann hört ja so einiges...", lässt die andere sich vernehmen und beginnt mit dem Feilen der Finger der zweiten Hand._

„_WAS HÖRT MAN?", schreit Pansy völlig aufgelöst._

„_Dass er dich aus seinem Bett geschmissen hat, weil er in jemand anderen verschossen ist.", gibt die Dunkelhaarige zurück. „Aber nun reg dich doch nicht so auf. Der hat es gar nicht verdient."_

„_DRACO LIEBT MICH UND ER HAT KEINE ANDERE!", brüllt Pansy nun, springt aus ihrem Sessel hoch und stellt sich wutschnaubend vor die andere Schülerin. „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, so einen Schwachsinn zu erzählen?"_

„_Ich erzähle nur, was die anderen mir gesagt haben", meint die, steht ebenfalls auf, steckt die Feile weg und legt der Blonden beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm. „Aber wahrscheinlich hast du recht. Er sollte wissen, was er an dir hat. Wenn nicht, wäre er ziemlich dumm."_

_Lächelnd geht sie an der frustrierten Pansy vorbei und meint im Hinausgehen noch: „Wenn er dir wehtut, sag mir bescheid. Dann soll er sich auf was gefasst machen."_

_Ungläubig sah die blonde Schülerin der anderen nach._

_-RÜCKBLICK ENDE_-

Daraufhin war Pansy zu Draco gerannt und hatte ihn zur Rede gestellt. Er hatte ihr ja aber schlecht erzählen können, dass er sich in seinen Todfeind Harry Potter verknallt hatte und so war nur ein unzusammenhängendes Gestammel aus seinem Mund gekommen, dass mehr verdrehte als erklärte, und Pansy war mit Tränen in den Augen aus dem Zimmer gestürzt. So hatte er auch sie verloren.

Inzwischen spürte er überall in den Slytherin-Räumen überall Misstrauen und Feindschaft. Niemand wand sich offen gegen ihm, aber selbst Crabbe und Goyle standen seinen Weisungen inzwischen manchmal skeptisch gegenüber. Vielleicht hätte er doch nicht so oft abschätzig über die mangelnde Intelligenz der beiden herziehen sollen. Raja lobte die beiden eher, wenn sie mal etwas in ihrem Sinne machten und die beiden schienen nicht abgeneigt, sich diesem Lob öfter unterziehen zu wollen.

Das konnte doch alle nicht so enden. Offiziell war er immer noch der ungekrönte Prinz der Slytherins. Sein Wort wurde befolgt und Banes machte nie den Fehler öffentlich gegen ihn zu agieren und seine Anweisungen irgendwie in Frage zu stellen. Er hatte Slytherin immer noch in der Gewalt. Aber wie lange noch.

Dann wand er seine Gedanken wieder seinem zweiten Problem zu: Potter.

Er hatte sich heute Abend gehen lassen und hatte Potter einfach geküsst.

Ihm wurde warm bei dem Gedanken an die weichen Lippen des Gryffindors auf seinen und wie der andere dann schüchtern auf seinen Kuss reagiert hatte, war unbeschreiblich gewesen. Doch er hatte gespürt, wie groß die Abneigung gegen seine Berührung gewesen war und es war ihm klar geworden, was er da gerade tat.

Dann war er geflüchtet und ziellos durch die Gänge geeilt, um dann schließlich Professor Snape in die Arme zu laufen. Der hatte ihn ziemlich zu Dracos Unmut aber nicht in Ruhe gelassen und hatte ihn hierher geschleppt.

Nun saß er hier in seinem Zimmer fest und konnte nichts anders tun, als wieder eine Nacht voller Alpträume zu erwarten.

Aber morgen musste er mit Potter reden. Das Ereignis von heute Abend durfte nicht auch noch öffentlich werden, sonst konnte er sich gleich von der höchsten Turmspitze stürzen.

Stöhnend drehte er sich auf den Bauch und sank langsam in einen unruhigen Schlaf.


	4. Eulenpost

**Eulenpost**

Harry wachte am nächsten Morgen gut ausgeschlafen auf. Sonntag! Genüsslich drehte er sich noch einmal um und schob die Gedanken, an die Hausaufgaben, die er noch zu machen hatte lieber erstmal beiseite. Stattdessen versuchte er seinen merkwürdigen Traum wieder zusammenzukriegen.

Er war wieder mit Cho Chang in Madame Pudifoots Cafe gegangen. Sie hatten sich eine Weile unterhalten und er war diesmal gar nicht so verlegen gewesen und hatte sie schließlich geküsst. Dann aber hatte die sich plötzlich in Draco Malfoy verwandelt und Hermine hatte neben dem Tisch gestanden und ihn gefragt, ob er denn wisse, wie Sex funktioniere. Schließlich wolle er Malfoy doch nicht enttäuschen. Daraufhin war er schreiend aus dem Cafe geflüchtet, während der Slytherin und das Mädchen Hand in Hand in der Tür gestanden und ihm nachgerufen hatten: „Weißt du eigentlich, was du willst, Harry Potter?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und lachte kurz auf. Komischer Traum. Ob er wusste, was er wollte? Na auf jeden Fall erstmal frühstücken. Schnell machte er sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer, wo er auf Seamus Finnigan traf, der sich grade die Zähne putzte. Er murmelte eine Begrüßung und verzog sich in die Dusche. Nachdem er eine Weile unter dem heißen Wasserstrahl gestanden hatte, hörte er den Iren eine Frage an ihn richten. Wegen des lauten Rauschens verstand er ihn aber nicht und rief nur: „Was?"

„Ich hab gefragt, ob du schon jemanden hast um nächstes Wochenende nach Hogsmeade zu gehen?", brüllte der andere Junge lauter.

„Na ich denke, ich gehe mit Ron und Hermine", brüllte er zurück und stellte dann das Wasser ab.

Sich in ein Handtuch hüllend trat er aus der Kabine und sah Seamus fragend an. „Warum?"

„Naja, man erzählt sich ja, dass du was mit der Slytherin hättest.", grinste der nur.

„Nein hab ich nicht.", brummte Harry ärgerlich und fing an sich abzutrocknen. Wieso waren im Moment eigentlich alle Leute so interessiert an seinem Liebesleben.

Plötzlich stand Seamus ganz dicht hinter ihm und flüsterte: „Und wer ist dann die Glückliche?"

„Ich hab doch schon gesagt, ich gehe mit Ron und Hermine.", murrte Harry, drehte sich um und wich einen Schritt zurück.

„Naja, weil hier aus unserem Schlafsaal nur Pärchen unterwegs sind. Ich geh mit Lavender und Dean geht mit einer Ravenclaw. Ron geht ja mit Hermine, das ist klar. Bleibst nur noch du.", grinste der große Junge ihn an.

„Ich brauch keine weibliche Begleitung, um mich nach Hogsmeade zu wagen.", muffelte Harry in sein Handtuch und begann sich dann anzuziehen. „Das schaff ich auch alleine."

„Na meinetwegen nimm ne männliche", flachste der Rotschopf und grinste über Harrys rötliche Gesichtsfarbe. „Mir ist das völlig gleich. Aber ich glaube Ron und Hermine sind auch gerne mal ne Weile alleine."

Damit verließ er das Bad und ließ Harry alleine zurück. Der starrte noch eine Weile auf die Tür, durch die der Andere so eben verschwunden war. Was sollte das denn jetzt heißen? Er stand doch nicht auf Jungs. Eine kleine Stimme flüsterte ein gehässiges: „Oder?"in sein inneres Ohr.

Plötzlich fielen ihm sein Traum und die Sache mit Malfoy im Kerker wieder ein. Er wurde rot. Hatte ihm das gefallen? Es hatte sich ganz gut angefühlt. Anders als mit Cho. Auf jeden Fall nicht so nass. Und ein bisschen kribbelig war es auch gewesen. Aber schließlich war das Malfoy.

Dann platzte plötzlich Ron ins Bad und meckerte rum, dass er ihn schon die ganze Zeit suchen würde und zerrte Harry in Richtung Ausgang. Das Sinnlos-in-die-Gegend-Denken wurde langsam zur Gewohnheit, dachte er noch bei sich und passte dann lieber auf, dass Ron ihn nicht auf dem Hosenboden an den Frühstückstisch schleifte.

Am Tisch ließ Rons Aufmerksamkeit schlagartig nach, denn er hatte Hermine entdeckt und musste diese erstmal ausgiebig begrüßen.

Währendessen nahm sich Harry schon mal einen Toast, strich Marmelade darauf und biss kräftig hinein. Dann sah er sich in der Halle um. Es waren schon ziemlich viele Schüler anwesend, doch er hatte den Slytherin-Tisch immer noch gut im Blick. An dessen Ende nahm gerade Raja Platz und er versuchte möglichst unauffällig ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Sie warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, verzog aber auf sein entschuldigendes Grinsen hin ihren Mund zu einem kleinen Lächeln. Gut, sie war ihm nicht mehr böse. Vielleicht sollte er sie doch fragen, ob sie mit ihm nach Hogsmeade kam, aber eigentlich hatte er nicht unbedingt Lust auf noch mehr dumme Gerüchte. Außerdem brachte das bestimmt nur wieder Probleme mit Malfoy mit sich.

Malfoy!

Wo war der blonde Slytherin eigentlich? Ach ja da. Er kam gerade zu Tür hinein, durchquerte zielstrebig die Distanz bis zum Tisch und ließ sich geschmeidig an seinen Platz gleiten. Dann hob er den Kopf und blickte Harry genau in die Augen.

Der erstarrte und brach kurz darauf in einen mächtigen Hustenanfall aus. Irgendwie hatte sein Gehirn beim Anblick dieser grauen Augen einfach vergessen, die richtigen Befehle an seine Schluckmuskeln weiterzugeben. Röchelnd und spuckend saß er Ron und Hermine gegenüber, die ihn erstaunt ansahen. Schnell nahm er einen Schluck Kürbissaft und murmelte etwas von „Verschluckt, tschuldigung."

Dann richtete sich sein Blick ohne sein Zutun wieder auf den Slytherin-Tisch. Dort sah Malfoy und sah ihn immer noch an. Als er jedoch bemerkte, dass Harry ebenfalls zu ihm rübersah, senkte er schnell den Kopf und fing an zu frühstücken. Ein schneller Blick zu Raja zeigte Harry, dass die das Ganze ebenfalls beobachtet hatte und wieder finster schaute. Was war da nur los?

Dann kam die Post und etliche Eulen nahmen auf den Haustischen Platz um ihre Fracht abzugeben. Vor Hermine landete wieder einmal ein großer Waldkauz mit dem Tagespropheten, den sie sogleich bezahlte und zusammen mit Ron dahinter verschwand. Ganz kurz fragte sich Harry, ob die beiden da wirklich nur lasen.

Da pickte ihn auf einmal eine der Schuleulen ungeduldig in den Finger und streckte ihm unmissverständlich den Fuß entgegen. Daran hing nur ein schmaler Zettel. Verwundert und durch Hermines Zeitungs-Arie auch unbeobachtet öffnete Harry den Zettel, während die Eule sich an den Resten seines Toastes gütlich tat.

„Heute Mittag um zwölf im Astronomie-Zimmer", stand darauf. Verwundert sah Harry sich um, konnte aber aufgrund der immer noch ausgebreiteten Zeitung nicht allzu viel erkennen. Er würde sich eben überraschen lassen, denn eigentlich kamen für diese Sache nur zwei Leute in Frage: Raja und Malfoy.

Da es bis zum Mittag nicht mehr lange hin war, entschloss sich Harry nur noch kurz ein wenig die wenigen Sonnenstrahlen draußen zu genießen und Ron und Hermine die von Seamus als so wichtig angedeutete Freizeit zu gönnen.

Blinzelnd saß er auf einer Bank vor dem großen Portal und hüllte sich enger in seinen Umhang denn schließlich war schon November. Er sollte mal gucken, ob es einen Wärmezauber für das Innere von Umhängen gab, überlegte er gerade, als sich ein Schatten über sein Gesicht legte. Ärgerlich öffnete er die Augen und sah in Rajas Gesicht.

„Hallo Harry, darf ich?", fragte sie und deutete auf den Platz neben ihm.

Er nickte und sie setzte sich. Schweigend blickte sie über den nassen Rasen, bis sie schließlich die Stille brach: „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich gestern so angemacht habe. Ich hatte mich kurz vorher mit Malfoy gestritten und hatte keinen Bock schon wieder über ihn zu reden."

Er überlegt. Wusste sie nun, was er hatte sagen wollen, oder wollte sie ihm gestern nur ausweichen. Aber wenn sie hier mit ihm saß, dann musste die Nachricht von Malfoy sein. Und wenn die Nachricht von ihm war, dann sollte er Raja vielleicht erstmal nichts von der ganzen Sache sagen und abwarten, was der Slytherin wollte.

„Schon gut, ich bin danach Snape begegnet. Auf den hättest du mich dann auch nicht ansprechen dürfen.", grinste er daher.

„Also bist du mir nicht böse", fragte sie noch mal.

„Nein, lass mal. Dass wir uns wegen Goldlöckchen streiten, ist ja nun wirklich unnötig.", wiegelte er ihr Bedenken ab. Er musste bald los.

„Was wollte er gestern eigentlich von dir?", bohrte sie jedoch nach.

„Ach nichts, das typische dumme Gelaber", drückte er sich um eine konkrete Antwort. Er wusste, dass er nicht gut lügen konnte.

„Na dann.", meinte das Mädchen und stand auf. „Ich hab Hagrid versprochen, dass ich ihm noch helfe und außerdem muss ich dringend mal nach Emily sehen."

"Wieso, ist die nicht in deinem Zimmer?", wollte er noch wissen.

„Nein, die wohnt jetzt bei Hagrid, bevor ihr noch jemand was ins Futter tut.", rief sie ihm zu und verschwand.

Wo sie Recht hatte.

Aber jetzt musste er sich zum Astronomie-Turm auf den Weg machen, sonst würde er noch zu spät kommen.

Seufzend erhob er sich und stapfte die Treppe zum Schloss wieder hoch. „Also ein Rendezvous mit Malfoy", überlegte er und kicherte bei dem Gedanken leise in sich hinein.


	5. Geständnisse

**Geständnisse**

Langsam schritt Harry die Treppen zum Turm hinauf.

Würde Malfoy schon da sein? Was würde er wollen? Musste der Gryffindor sich mal wieder zu einem Duell bereitmachen? Und warum zum Kuckuck hatte er ihn gestern Abend geküsst? Die einzig logische Erklärung wäre gewesen, dass der Slytherin in ihn verliebt war, was sich aber von selber ausschloss, weil der andere garantiert nicht auf Jungs stand, so wie er sich McDougal und Zabini gegenüber aufführte und weil er Harry außerdem auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte.

Unruhig nahm er die letzten Stufen und öffnete die Tür zur Sternenwarte. Am Tag war er noch nie hier gewesen, außer um einmal eine Karte für Professor Binns zu holen, der doch tatsächlich Anschauungsmaterial für seinen Unterricht gebraucht hatte. Aber so würde wahrscheinlich auch kein anderer an einem ausnahmsweise mal sonnigen Novembertag hier herauf kommen. Er wusste noch nicht, ob ihm das gefiel oder nicht. Vorsichtig steckte er den Kopf durch die Tür und versuchte zu erkennen, ob Malfoy schon da war.

Ein mürrisches „Komm rein und schließ die Tür ab.", zeigte aber sofort, dass er nicht der Erste war.

„Du bist zu spät, Potter", motzte der auch gleich weiter.

„Wenn es dir nicht passt, kann ich ja auch wieder gehen.", gab der lässig zurück „Ich hätte ja aber Raja fragen können, ob sie mitkommt."Befriedigt sah er, dass der Blonde noch blasser um die Nase wurde, als er sowieso schon war. Jetzt bemerkte Harry auch, die dunklen Ringe unter den Augen und das gerötete Augenweiß. Der Junge wirkte schmal in seinem verwaschenen Pullover und der schwarzen Hose. Was war hier nur los? Malfoy achtete doch immer sehr auf sein Äußeres.

„Setz dich!", befahl Malfoy.

„Danke, ich steh lieber!", gab Harry zurück in der Absicht sich nicht von dem anderen rumkommandieren zu lassen. „Was willst du nun?"

Der Slytherin drehte sich abrupt zum Fenster um und starrte hinaus. „Es geht um gestern. Ich denke, wir müssen reden."

„Darüber dass du mich im Keller in eine dunkle Ecke gezerrt und abgeknutscht hast", warf Harry ihm an den Kopf und bereute das kurz darauf auch schon, als Malfoy mit zornesrotem Gesicht direkt auf ihn zustürmte, ihn am Kragen packte und ihn anbrüllte: „Das stimmt überhaupt gar nicht. Erstens bist du reingeplatzt und außerdem hast du mich genauso geküsst wie ich dich."

Nun wurde auch Harry rot. Teils weil es ihm peinlich war, teils weil der Slytherin seine Luftzufuhr erheblich einschränkte.

Als hätte er die unangenehme Nähe zwischen ihnen auch gerade in diesem Moment bemerkt ließ Malfoy ihn los, als hätte er sich verbrannt und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Das Spiel begann Harry Spaß zu machen und er beschloss sich noch ein wenig weiter zu amüsieren. Deshalb trat er näher an den blonden Jungen heran und sah ihm fest ins Gesicht. „Aber glaub nicht, das hätte mir Spaß gemacht.", zischte er.

Unbewusst hob der Angesprochene die Augen und Harry konnte einen verletzten Ausdruck darin erkennen. Hatte er Malfoy _damit _tatsächlich getroffen. Augenblicke verstrichen, in denen die beiden Jungen versuchten zu lesen, was im Kopf des jeweils anderen gerade vorging. Harry hätte etliche Galeonen dafür gegeben, über die Gabe der Legilimentik zu verfügen.

Dann wand der Slytherin zuerst den Blick ab und sah betreten zu Boden. Harry fühlte auf einmal das Bedürfnis in sich aufsteigen, ihn in die Arme zu nehmen. Er rief sich innerlich zur Ordnung. Schließlich war das immer noch Malfoy.

„Warum?", fragte er schließlich.

Der andere wand sich wieder von ihm ab und dem Fester zu. Als er antwortete hörte Harry ein Zittern in seiner Stimme. „Ist doch egal, Potter. Aber wenn du es jemandem erzählst, bring ich erst dich und dann mich um. Und vorher noch diese dämliche Banes."

„Was hat Raja damit zu tun?", wollte Harry nun wissen. Er brauchte Malfoy ja nicht unbedingt zu verraten, dass er bereits wusste, dass sie da irgendwie mit drin steckte.

Der Slytherin schluckte hörbar und antwortete nicht.

„Wenn du jetzt nicht gleich mit mir redest, geh ich wieder und erzähl es Pavarti und Lavender. Aber in meiner Version und dann weiß es morgen ganz Hogwarts.", drohte Harry ihm. Er hatte jetzt genug von dieser Herumrederei

Der Junge am Fenster fuhr herum. Sämtlich Farbe war nun endgültig aus seinem Gesicht gewichen. „Nein!", flüsterte er tonlos. „Bitte nicht."

Harry war erstaunt. Malfoy _bat_ ihn um etwas? Das musste ja ein ganz schreckliches Geheimnis sein sein.

„Dann sag mir endlich was los ist!", schimpfte er, zog seinen Umhang aus und ließ sich nun doch auf einem der Stühle fallen. „Bist du etwa in mich verknallt?"

Als er sich klar wurde, was er da eben gesagt hatte, sah er den Slytherin an und konnte den Anblick, der sich ihm bot, nur einem Ereignis zu ordnen.

Er hatte Recht.

Ein völlig geknickter Draco Malfoy stand vor ihm, blass, die Hände um eine Stuhllehne verkrampft, die Augen gerötet. Vom Weinen, schoss es Harry durch den Kopf.

„Aber wie...", er brachte seine Frage nicht zu Ende.

„Banes!", war die einzige Antwort.

„Aber wie...", find Harry wieder an, doch er kam nicht weit.

„Was weiß denn ich.", brach es auf einmal aus dem Slytherin hervor und er schmiss sich ebenfalls auf einen Stuhl. „Sie hat mich gelinkt und mir irgendeinen bescheuerten Liebeszauber verpasst, deine dusselige Freundin. Seitdem hab ich feuchte Träume von Gryffindors Goldjungen. Und jetzt kannst du anfangen zu lachen.", grollte er.

Harry starrte den blonden Jungen an. Er hatte es gehört, aber seine kleinen, grauen Zellen schienen mit einem Mal alle zusammen beschlossen zu haben, in den Urlaub zu fahren. Malfoy war wirklich in ihn verliebt, aber das konnte alles nicht wahr sein.

„Nun sag doch mal was!", forderte der ihn auf. „Ich schlag mich schließlich schon seit fast zwei Monaten mit dem Problem rum, aber sie will ihn einfach nicht wieder rückgängig machen. Sie sagt, das ginge nicht."

Eigentlich war Malfoy ganz süß, wenn er so verzweifelt guckte und sich vor lauter Nervosität immer wieder eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht blies, überlegte Harry. Er hat einen richtigen Dackelblick drauf. Und außerdem schmollte er.

„Harry...äh Potter, hör auf mich zu anzustarren und so dämlich zu grinsen.", murrte der Blonde nun und wand sich unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. „Sonst könnte ich glauben, dir gefiele das auch noch."

Harry überlegte. Gefiele es ihm, wenn der Andere in ihn verliebt wäre? Nun ja, es war Malfoy und er hatte noch nie eine Beziehung zu einem Jungen gehabt. Allerdings hatte er auch noch nie eine Beziehung zu einem Mädchen gehabt.

Ihm fiel das Trimagische Turnier wieder ein. Fleur hatte damals eine Verwandte von den Wassermenschen wiederholen müssen. Viktor und Cedric hatten ihre Freundin geholt. Und er Ron. Aber er war nicht in Ron verliebt, soweit war er sich sicher. Nur verbrachte er eben lieber Zeit mit ihm, als mit einem Mädchen. Und als Raja ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie nicht an ihm interessiert war, hatte ihn das eigentlich auch nicht gestört.

Harry wurde bewusst, dass er Malfoy immer noch anstarrte. Ihm wurde heiß unter dessen fragenden Blick und er betrachtete auf einmal interessiert seine Schuhspitzen.

„Du stehst auf Jungen, Potter? Wie erbärmlich!", hörte er Malfoys auf einmal schon wieder leicht verächtlich klingende Stimme an seinem Ohr. Das war zu viel.

Er stürzte sich auf den Slytherin und warf ihn vom Stuhl. Ohne zu überlegen heftete er ihn mit seinem Körpergewicht auf dem Boden fest und knurrte ganz nahe an seinem Gesicht: „Na und wenn? Ich denke da sind wir im Moment schon zwei hier im Raum."

Der untenliegende sah ihn überrascht an. Seine grauen Augen waren weit aufgerissen, aber er wehrte sich nicht. Langsam beugte sich Harry immer näher zu ihm herunter, so dass er jetzt schon dessen warmen Atem an seinem Gesicht spüren konnte. Er überlegte noch kurz, ob er das jetzt wirklich tun sollte, oder ob ihm Malfoy einfach nur einen Streich gespielt hatte. Aber ein Blick in dessen jetzt irgendwie weich blickende Augen lies ihn auch diese Bedenken über Bord werfen und er überwand auch die letzten sie trennenden Zentimeter.

Erst vorsichtig, dann fester presste er seine Lippen auf die des blonden Jungen unter ihm, bis der ihm bedeutete, dass er keine Luft mehr kriegte.

„Doch nicht so.", murmelte der nur. Und ehe sich Harry versah, hatte der Slytherin ihn von sich runter befördert und beugte sich nun seinerseits über den Schwarzhaarigen. Wesentlich sanfter als Harry berührte er nun dessen Lippen und öffnete leicht den Mund. Da Harry sich nun wieder an das Gefühl ihres ersten Kusses erinnerte, überließ er Malfoy einfach die Führung, als der mit seiner Zunge über Harrys Lippen strich, öffnete er sie und lies den feuchten Gast eintreten. Vorsichtig tastete die Zungenspitze des Blonden nach seinen Zähnen und seinem Gaumen und nun wurde auch der Gryffindor mutiger. Er versuchte ebenfalls mit seiner Zunge in den Mund des anderen vorzudringen. Es fühlte sich wirklich ganz anders an, als mit irgendwem sonst, den er bisher geküsste hatte.

Nach einiger Zeit ließ er seine Hand zum Nacken des Blonden wandern und strich sanft durch die weichen Haare. Der wiederum legte seine Hand an Harrys Hemdkragen. Da er heute keine Uniform trug, war das das einzige Kleidungsstück, das seine Haut noch vor den Berührung des Blonden beschützte. Er fühlte unter den elektrisierenden Küssen, wie der Slytherin langsam die obersten Knöpfe öffnete und sanft mit dem Finger über sein Schlüsselbein strich.

Dann war es vorbei. Malfoy richtete sich abrupt auf und starrte Harry an, als wäre er der Osterhase persönlich.

„Warum hörst du auf?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige ihn enttäuscht. „Das fing gerade an Spaß zu machen."

„Potter!", keuchte der Gefragte nur. „Ist dir klar, was wir hier machen?".

„Wir knutschen mitten am Tag im Astronomie-Turm rum?", grinste er. Das hatte sich viel zu gut angefühlt, als das er es sich jetzt sofort wieder kaputt machen lassen wollte.

„Aber wir können uns nicht ausstehen.", quietschte Malfoy entsetzt. „Wie kannst du da nur so ruhig bleiben."

„Weil ich wichtigere Dinge kenne, über die ich mich aufregen könnte.", brummte Harry und ordnete seine Kleidung. „Und was machen wir jetzt?"

Malfoy überlegte.

„Einen Handel!", schlug er schließlich vor. „Du sorgst dafür, dass mich Banes wieder entzaubert und ich sag keinem, dass du auf Jungs stehst."

"Und wenn ich das gar nicht will?", meinte Harry trocken.

Entsetzt sah der Slytherin ihn an. „Das meinst du nicht ernst, Potter."

„Vielleicht ja doch, denn du küsste eigentlich ziemlich gut und ein Malfoy, der mir mal verliebte Blicke statt Beschimpfungen hinterher wirft ist eigentlich gar keine so schlechte Vorstellung.", überlegte der Gryffindor laut.

„A-aber... das geht doch nicht. Ich meine... wir sind doch...", stotterte der Blonde.

„Wer hat denn nun wen zuerst geküsst.", begehrte Harry plötzlich auf. „Wer ist denn nun seit zwei Monaten um mich rumgeschlichen. Ich hatte schon manchmal so ein komisches Gefühl, aber auf _dich_ wäre ich nun wirklich nicht gekommen. Hättest ja in deinem dummen Kerker bleiben können, bis du alt und runzlig bist."

Verschnupft nahm er seinen Umhang und wandte sich zum Gehen. An der Tür blieb er noch einmal stehen und sah dem immer noch am Boden sitzenden Jungen direkt ins Gesicht. „Vielleicht solltest du mal anfangen, nicht immer nur an dich selber zu denken, Draco Malfoy."

Damit schloss er die Tür wieder auf und lies einen völlig verwirrten Slytherin alleine zurück.


	6. Abmachungen

**Abmachungen**

Draco war wieder alleine.

Minutenlang starrte er einfach nur auf die Tür, durch die der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor so eben verschwunden war. In ihm kämpften zwei Personen miteinander. Die eine, die sich so eben noch viel mehr in Harry verliebt hatte, und die andere, die die ganze Zeit über tobte und schrie, wie unmöglich er sich benommen hatte und dass jetzt alles nur noch schlimmer sein als vorher. Schließlich stand er auf, klopfte sich den Staub von der Hose und meinte missmutig: "Ach haltet doch beide die Klappe!"

Seinen Kopf voll mit tausend Gedanken machte er sich auf, um noch ein bisschen Schlaf zu bekommen. Er fühlte sich irgendwie seltsam. Doch als er im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins ankam, hielt ihn Miles Bletchley an.

„Du sollst zu Professor Snape kommen."Und auf Dracos Gesichtsausdruck fügte er hämisch hinzu: „Und zwar sofort."

Draco verdrehte die Augen. Der unausstehliche Lehrer hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Noch dazu am Sonntag. Seufzend machte er sich also auf den Weg in Snapes Büro. Dort angekommen klopfte er und trat auf einen barschen Befehl aus dem Inneren hin ein.

Snape saß an seinem Schreibtisch. Die schwarzen Haare hingen wie immer strähnig in sein Gesicht und mit seinen langen Armen und Beinen wirkte er insgesamt wie eine riesige Spinne, die darauf wartete, sich auf ihr nächste Opfer zu stürzen.

„Setzen Sie sich, Mister Malfoy!", fauchte er auf einen Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch weisend. „Und erklären Sie mir bitte mal, was _das hier_ sein soll!"Mit diesen Worten feuerte er Draco ein Pergament vor die Nase, das er mit Mühe unter der vielen roten Tinte noch als sein eigenes erkennen konnte.

„Das ist meine Hausaufgabe?", fragte Draco vorsichtig. Er war zwar ein Slytherin und noch dazu ein Malfoy. Das hieß jedoch nicht, dass er bei dem Lehrer jede Freiheit genoss.

„Das hatte ich zunächst auch gedacht.", schnaubte Snape, stand von seinem Stuhl auf und fing an unruhig in dem kleinen, düstren Raum umherzugehen. Böses ahnend folgte Draco ihm mit den Augen. Trotzdem fuhr er erschrocken zusammen, als Snape ihn anbrüllte: Und was haben sie sich dabei gedacht? Das ist erbärmlich."

Dann fing sich der Lehrer wieder und fuhr mit mühsam unterdrückter Wut in der Stimme fort: „Sie sind sich doch im Klaren darüber, dass ihr Leistungen in der letzten Zeit rapide abgesackt sind, oder, Mister Malfoy? Ich hätte gerne eine Erklärung dafür."

Betreten schwieg der blonde Slytherin und sah wieder auf seinen verschmierten Aufsatz.

„Sie meinen wohl, Sie hätten es nicht nötig, mir zu antworten.", keifte Snape weiter. „Aber ich denke, Sie wissen, dass ich bei einer weiteren Leistungsverweigerung ihren Vater informieren werde."

„Nein!", fuhr der junge Mann nun auf. Alles nur nicht sein Vater. Der würde für ein solches Verhalten kein Verständnis haben und auf jeden Fall mit Nachdruck eine Erklärung fordern. Eine Erklärung, die Draco nicht bereit war, ihm zu geben.

„Dann sollten Sie sich vielleicht ein wenig zusammenreißen. Oder sollte ich mal versuchen an ihren übergroßen Stolz zu appellieren und Ihnen erzählen, dass sogar Mister Longbottom eine bessere Arbeit abgeliefert hat als Sie?", funkelte der dunkelhaarige Mann ihn an.

„Der hat ja auch Nachhilfe bei dieser dämlichen Banes gekriegt.", murrte Draco in der bescheidenen Hoffnung, dass sich der Lehrer nun auf dieses hausübergreifende Verhältnis stürzen würde.

Er wurde enttäuscht.

„Also doch... Nun, dann sollten sie sich vielleicht ein Beispiel an ihm nehmen.", meinte Snape süffisant. „Denn auch wenn Longbottom ein kompletter Idiot ist, so hat er doch einiges durch Fleiß wieder gut gemacht."

Sein Hauslehrer lies sich nun wieder auf seinen Stuhl sinken. „So gerne ich Ihren Vater auch habe, werde ich jedoch auch Ihnen nichts schenken, Mister Malfoy. Haben Sie mich da verstanden?"

Draco nickte.

„Daher verordne ich Ihnen hiermit ebenfalls Nachhilfe, denn sie haben viel aufzuholen. Sie werden mit Miss Banes zusammenarbeiten, bis sich ihre Leistungen wieder auf dem vorherigen Niveau befinden."

„Aber...", begann Draco zu protestieren, und wurde sofort wieder von Snape unterbrochen. „Ich denke, ich habe mich klar ausgedrückt. Und Sie werden diesen Anweisungen Folge leisten, es sei denn, Sie wollen sich mit ihrem Vater noch einmal über die Sache unterhalten."

Der Lehrer schrieb noch eine kurze Notiz auf ein Stück Pergament und überreichte es Draco. „Geben Sie das Miss Banes. Und nun machen Sie, dass Sie rauskommen."

Draco schluckte nochmal, sagte aber nichts mehr. Dann also Banes als Nachhilfe, stöhnte er innerlich. Was eigentlich noch? Millicent Bulstrode als Bettnachbarin?

Erschöpft stand er kurz darauf vor der Bürotür. Er fühlte sich wie erschlagen. „Schlafen!", dachte er noch und wankte in sein Bett, wo er wie ein Stein hinfiel und einschlief. Ausnahmsweise einmal ohne schlechte Träume.

In seinem Schlafsaal hatte Harry im Moment alle anderen Bedürfnisse als zu schlafen. Dazu war er viel zu aufgedreht. Den Abgang bei Malfoy hatte er so grade noch hingekriegt, dann war er mit klopfendem Herzen und weichen Knien in den Gryffindor-Turm gestürmt und hatte sich in seinem Bett verkrochen. Immer wieder drehte und wendete er das Gespräch mit dem Slytherin in seinem Kopf hin und her, ohne zu einem richtigen Ergebnis zu kommen. Was wollte er denn nun eigentlich tun? Es hatte Spaß gemacht Malfoy zu küssen. Und es hatte Spaß gemacht, ihn hinterher zu ärgern, auch wenn Harry das Thema genauso anging wie den Blondschopf.

Er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis mit jemandem darüber zu reden.

„Harry, sag mal schläfst du am helllichten Tag?", grölte plötzlich eine Stimme durch das Zimmer. Kurz darauf riss Seamus die Vorhänge an Harrys Bett auf. „Was sitzt du denn hier drinnen. Wir wollen draußen ne Runde Quidditch spielen. Nur mit dem Quaffel. Kommst du mit?"

Harry überlegte kurz, ob er den jungen Iren um ein Gespräch bitten konnte, aber er verwarf den Gedanken gleich wieder. Der würde es nicht für sich behalten und Lavender erzählen. Damit wusste es dann auch schon die ganze Schule. Er wusste das, schließlich hatte er Malfoy genau _damit_ gedroht. Allerdings hatte er jetzt nicht mehr die Absicht, das auch wahr zu machen.

„Nee, lass mal", brummte er daher. „Kopfschmerzen."

An Seamus Gesicht war abzulesen, dass er das für eine Ausrede hielt. Aber er ließ Harry zufrieden und zog ab. Dabei murmelte er etwas vor sich hin, das ziemlich nach „Waschlappen"klang.

Harry überlegte weite. Sollte er mit Raja reden? Schließlich war sie auch an der Sache beteiligt. Aber sie war nicht unbedingt gut auf ihren Hauskameraden zu sprechen und Harry wollte nun mal einfach nicht darüber sprechen, wie blöd Malfoy war, sondern wie toll er „Draco"fand. Obwohl ihm immer noch schleierhaft warum auf einmal. Vielleicht weil es sich so viel richtiger angefühlt hatte als jedes Mal vorher...

Ron? Er schüttelte den Kopf. Das ging auch nicht Ron würde das nicht verstehen. Er hatte auch nicht viel mehr Erfahrung mit Beziehungen als Harry. Schließlich war Hermine...

HERMINE! Das war die Antwort. Das Mädchen hatte ihm doch selber angeboten, dass er zu ihr kommen sollte.

Also sprang er aus dem Bett und ging sie suchen. Er fand sie draußen auf dem Hof in einer innigen Umarmung mit Ron verschlungen. Aber das kümmerte Harry im Moment wenig. Er schnappte sich seine Freundin am Arm und zog sie in Richtung der Gewächshäuser.

„Aber was soll denn das?", schimpfte Ron hinter ihnen her.

„Du musst mir Hermine mal ausborgen!", rief Harry grinsend und fühlte sich doch sehr an die gestrige Szene erinnert.

Hinter den Gewächshäusern angekommen mussten die beiden Schüler erstmal zu Atem kommen.

Dann baute sich Hermine vor ihm auf. „Harry Potter, ich hoffe du hast einen guten Grund mich hierher zu schleppen.", drohte sie ihm lachend mit dem Finger auf seiner Brust.

„Ja hab ich...,"versuchte der seine Schilderung zu beginnen und brach dann aber ab. Wie sollte er ihr das erklären?

Sie sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Was ist los? Hast du dich wieder in einen Schlamassel gebracht, aus dem du alleine nicht wieder hervorkommst?", fragte sie misstrauisch.

Er sah sie mit großen Augen an. Woher wusste sie das nun wieder?

Sie setzte sich auf eine niedrige Mauer und hieß ihn neben sich Platz nehmen. „Nun rück schon raus mit der Sprache, es wird bald dunkel.", meinte sie verschmitzt und wies auf die einbrechende Dämmerung über dem Wald.

Stockend und dann immer flüssiger erzählte er ihr die ganze Geschichte. Irgendwie tat es gut darüber zu reden. Er verschwieg auch nicht, dass er Malfoy erst hatte ärgern wollen, und dass das Ganze sich dann irgendwie verselbstständigt hatte. Was er über Raja wusste, ließ er allerdings aus. Ihm entging allerdings völlig, dass sich das Gesicht seine Freundin mit jedem weiteren Satz verdüsterte.

Als er geendet hatte, saßen sie eine Weile im Halbdunkel. Dann sagte Hermine nur: „Du musst mit Raja reden, Harry. Sie muss diesen Zauber wieder lösen. Notfalls müsst ihr zu Dumbledore gehen. Das ist kein Scherz mehr. Das ist hohe Magie. Wieso kann sie das?"

Hermine war völlig schockiert. Allerdings weniger von Harrys Geständnis, in seinen Erzfeind verliebt zu sein, als von der Tatsache, dass das ganze durch einen verbotenen Zauber entstanden war.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum sie das kann. Aber sie hat doch wohl gesagt, dass sie es nicht mehr ändern kann.", meinte er mit trockenem Mund.

„Dann geh zu Dumbledore. Erzähl ihm alles. Lass dir helfen."Bittend sah Hermine ihn an.

Helfen? Er wollte aber inzwischen gar nicht mehr, dass dieser Zauber verschwand. Je öfter er sich an die Minuten heute im Turm mit Malfoy erinnerte, umso besser schienen sie ihm. Er wollte sich nicht mehr mit dem Slytherin streiten Ihm gefiel der „neue"Malfoy ausgesprochen gut.

Ihrem Blick ausweichend antwortete er: „Du hast ja Recht."„Aber gefallen muss es mir nicht", fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

„Versprochen?", fragte sie nach.

„Ja klar!", seufzte er und machte sich auf die Suche nach Raja.


	7. Fauler Zauber

**Fauler Zauber**

Draco wachte einigermaßen erholt wieder auf. Draußen musste es schon dunkel sein, denn sein Magen knurrte vernehmlich. Er schwang sich aus dem Bett, gähnte und streckte sich genüsslich. So gut hatte er vor dem Treffen mit Harry lange nicht geschlafen.

Schweigen im Kopf.

Dann stöhnte er laut auf. Ach ja, das vermaledeite Treffen, das so gar nicht nach seinen Vorstellungen verlaufen war. Und dann noch Snape, der ihn mit Nachhilfe quälen wollte. Sein Blick fiel auf das Pergament. Er seufzte noch einmal und machte sich dann mit dem Schreiben zusammen auf den Weg zum Abendessen. Dort würde sie ja wohl auftauchen.

Aber seine Geduld wurde auf eine harte Probe gestellt. Banes kam und kam nicht. Stattdessen musste er sich immer wieder zwingen, nicht zum Gryffindor-Tisch hinüberzustarren, wo Potter mit seinen Freunden saß und lachte. Dieser verdammte... Wahrscheinlich lachte er sich gerade kringelig über Draco und seine Unterlegenheit an diesen dämlichen Zauber. Die Blicke, die er immer wieder zu Draco rüberwarf, sprachen zwar eine andere Sprache, aber das konnte doch nicht sein. Oder doch? Stand der andere tatsächlich auf Jungs und Draco hatte tatsächlich eine Chance bei ihm?

„Ach was rede ich denn da.", schimpfte er innerlich mit sich selbst. Er war doch nicht wirklich schwul. Nur weil er sich danach sehnte jede Minute mit dem Gryffindor zu verbringen, ihn anzufassen und zu küssen, war er noch lange nicht schwul.

„Und was würdest du dann als schwul bezeichnen?", fragte diese lästige kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf wieder, als er versuchte den Eindruck zu erwecken, er sei genauso wie immer.

Das Essen neigte sich langsam seinem Ende zu, aber diese verdammte Schlange Banes war immer noch nicht aufgetaucht. Missmutig rührte er in seinem Nachtisch und lehnte sämtliche Angebote, den Abend mit jemandem zu verbringen ab. Er sah zwar, dass ihm das nicht gerade Pluspunkte brachte, aber Banes war jetzt wichtiger. Außerdem saß ein gewisser Gryffindor auch immer noch an einem fast leeren Tisch und schaute die ganze Zeit zu ihm herüber.

Plötzlich stand Banes tatsächlich in der Tür und durchquerte nach einem Blick in die Runde, schnurstracks den Saal auf dem Weg zum Lehrertisch. Dort redete sie leise mit Professor Dumbledore, der mit einem Mal aufstand, mit Professor Snape und Professor McGonagall einige Worte wechselte, woraufhin alle drei Lehrer eiligst die Große Halle verließen. Was war da los?

Aber dann kam Banes auf denn Slytherin-Tisch zu und setzte sich an das andere Ende. Gierig begann sie die Reste auf ihren Teller zu häufen und zu essen. Er staunte. Sie sah aus, als hätte sie den ganzen Tag nichts zwischen die Zähne gekriegt. Aber das war nicht sein Problem. Er stand auf und ging zu ihr rüber. Als er schließlich hinter ihr stand, sah er auf und blickte in grüne Augen, die unter verwuschelten, schwarzen Haaren hervorlugten.

Potter!

Der Gryffindor stand auf der anderen Seite des Tisches und hatte offensichtlich ebenfalls vorgehabt mit Banes zu reden. Über heute Nachmittag?

Er versuchte die Frage direkt in Potters Kopf zu übertragen.

Der hatte offensichtlich verstanden und nickte stumm.

Dann sag bloß nichts Falsches, schoss Draco aus sprühenden Augen noch hinterher.

Wieder ein schwaches Nicken auf der anderen Seite.

Dann wurde ihr Blickkontakt durch ein lautes Räuspern unterbrochen.

„Könntet ihr wohl die Güte haben, etwas leiser zu denken? Ich esse noch!", motze Banes mit einem Male und der magische Moment der Verständigung war unweigerlich vorbei.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und musterte ihn. Verwunderte starrte er zurück Sie trug nicht die normale Uniform unter ihrem Mantel, sondern eine schwarze Lederhose und etwas, das er nicht genau erkennen konnte. Aber was interessierte ihn das. Er kramte das Pergament aus seiner Tasche und gab es ihr. „Schönen Abend noch!", knurrte er dann, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und stürmte aus der Halle.

„Na der hatte es aber eilig, unser kleiner Blondschopf.", murmelte sie und wand sich Harry zu. „Was ist los?", fragte sie ihn dann.

Harry setzte sich zu ihr, die verwirrten Blicke der noch Anwesenden fast erfolgreich ignorierend.

„Ich muss mit dir reden.", flüsterte er, während sie halb erstaunt, halb belustigt das Pergament las.

„Worüber?", fragte sie dann aber und steckte sich noch einen Apfel in die Tasche, als sie aufstand.

Harry beeilte sich, sich ebenfalls zu erheben und folgte ihr.

„Über Malfoy.", flüsterte er ihr zu.

„Sorry, Harry, aber dafür hab ich im Moment echt keine Zeit. Ich muss wieder in den Wald.", versuchte sie ihm abzuwimmeln.

„Aber ich MUSS mit dir reden.", versuchte er eindringlich ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten.

Sie blieb stehen und sah ihn an. „Ok, dann nachher noch. Ich muss jetzt erst noch zu Dumbledore, dann treffen wir uns."

Mit einer schnellen Drehung war sie auch schon wieder aus der Tür hinaus. Was war denn das jetzt gewesen. War da im Wald etwas passiert? Seine Neugier erwachte wieder in ihm. Sollte er es wagen, sich mit dem Tarnumhang auf den Weg in den Wald zu machen? Wenn auch Raja da war, konnte es ja nicht soo gefährlich sein, redete er sich ein, schlich in den Turm und entwischte in einem unbeobachteten Moment durch die Tür. Die Karte des Rumtreibers ebenfalls fest unter den Arm geklemmt, machte er sich auf den Weg aus dem Schloss. Er musste vorsichtiger sein als sonst, und wäre fast in Neville reingerannt, der einem der Drittklässler aus Gryffindor gerade erklärte: „Wenn du „Kräuterkunde"magst, dann ist „Zaubertränke"eigentlich ganz einfach. Du musst dir nur mal vorstellen, Snape würde nackt unterrichten."

Harry grinste. Das war also immer noch Rajas Geheimtipp. Ob das wohl auch bei ihm wirken würde? Er schüttelte sich. Nein, das stellte er sich lieber nicht vor, auch wenn er tatsächlich auf Männer stehen sollte, wie es ja nun den Anschein hatte. Sehnsüchtig dachte er kurz, wie schön es wäre, diese Abenteuer mit Draco zusammen zu erleben. Inzwischen hatte er längst aufgehört sich gegen diese Bezeichnung für seinen ehemaligen Feind wehren zu wollen. Das _war_ einfach nicht mehr Malfoy.

Inzwischen hatte er das Große Portal erreicht und schlüpfte unbemerkt hinaus. Draußen war es kälter, als er gedacht hatte. Schnee lag in der Luft. Er sah seinen Atem in der Kälte kondensieren. Hoffentlich verriet er sich damit nicht.

Eilig strebte er dem Waldrand zu. Dort flüsterte er leise: „Lumos!", und versuchte die Karte unter dem Umhang zu lesen. Etliche Meter vor ihm im Wald waren die Punkte von Professor Dumbledore und McGonagall zu entdecken. Hagrid und Raja standen dicht neben ihnen. Er löschte das Licht und versuchte so leise wie möglich, weiter in den Wald zu kommen, ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen. Am Rande einer Lichtung machte er halt. Dort standen die vier und unterhielten sich leise.

„Und sie sind sich sicher, Miss Banes?", fragte Professor McGonagall gerade ungläubig nach.

„Sicher bin ich mir sicher.", gab sie unfreundlich zurück. „Ich erkenne doch einen, wenn ich ihn sehe. So etwas vergisst man nicht. Dieses Pack scheint schon seit ein paar Tagen durch den Wald zu geistern. Ich frage mich nur, warum."

„Sie wollen fressen, ganz bestimmt.", mischte sich Hagrid nun ein. „Die würden es sonst nicht wagen hierher zu kommen."

Professor Dumbledore strich sich über seinen weißen Bart. „Wir müssen sehr vorsichtig sein. Wenn sie sich erstmal hier heimisch fühlen, können wir für die Sicherheit der Schüler nicht mehr garantieren. Ich würde es daher begrüßen, Miss Banes, wenn sie ihr „Ausflüge"in Zukunft unterlassen würden."Mit ernstem Gesicht, wandte er sich an Raja.

Die schnaubte nur und sah Dumbledore wütend an. „Ich verkrieche mich doch nicht vor denen. Die sollen mich kennenlernen."

„Das untersage ich Ihnen mit allem Nachdruck.", fuhr Dumbledore nun schärfer fort. „Sie werden sich daran halten, was ich Ihnen gesagt habe."

Harry starrte immer noch ungläubig auf die ganze Szene. Was sollte das alles nur? Wer war hier im Wald unterwegs?

Dann machte sich die Vier offensichtlich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss. Harry atmete auf. Er war nicht entdeckt worden. Aber was jetzt?

Plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch dicht neben sich und erstarrte.

„Nun komm schon raus, ich hab dich gehört.", rief Raja leise. Harry rührte sich immer noch nicht.

„Harry, nun sein nicht so stur, sonst such ich dich und dann hattest du mal einen Tarn-Umhang.", drohte sie und der Gryffindor sah ein, dass er verloren hatte. Doch Raja war allein. Die Lehrer waren alle schon gegangen.

„Na, was Interessantes gehört.", grinste sie nur. Und ließ sich neben ihn auf den Boden gleiten.

„Was soll das alles, Raja?", fragte er gespannt. „Was ist hier los?"

„Das soll aber keiner wissen.", grinste sie noch breiter. „Wer weiß, vielleicht kriegt unser kleiner Harry Angst, wenn ich es ihm erzähle."

„Sehr witzig, nun sag schon und spann mich nicht so auf die Folter!", murrte Harry und rutschte unbehaglich auf dem kalten Boden hin und her.

„Na gut, dann gehen wir aber rein und du sagst mir auch, was du mir vorhin erzählen wolltest."

Sie stand auf.

„Nun komm schon, je schneller wir drinnen sind, um so schneller weißt du bescheid.", neckte sie ihn und er stürmte lachend hinter ihr her.


	8. Verliebte unter sich

**Verliebte unter sich**

Raja schoss über den kalten Rasen, dass er wirklich Mühe hatte mit ihr Schritt zu halten. Nach Luft schnappend lehnten sie sich schließlich an das große Portal und strahlten beide über das ganze Gesicht. Dann aber öffnete sich da Tor und Professor Snape trat hinaus. Er war in einem dicken Umhang gehüllt und trug einen großen, in ein Tuch gebetteten Gegenstand.

„Mister Potter, Miss Banes. Ich denke nicht, dass Sie sich zu dieser Zeit noch hier aufhalten sollten.", grollte er und richtete sich dann an Raja. „Sie haben meine Nachricht bekommen, Miss Banes?"

„Aber sicher, Professor. Ich fühle mich durch ihr Vertrauen geehrt.", meinte sie lächelnd.

Der Lehrer hob verwundert die Augenbrauen und blaffte sie an: „Dann machen sie sich schon mal Gedanken über ihre neue Aufgabe, anstatt hier draußen unnötiger weise herumzutrödeln."

Sie schlug die Augen nieder und murmelte: „Aber sicher Professor."Und zog Harry durch die Tür.

Sie eilte in einem derartigen Tempo die Treppe hinauf, dass Harry beinahe gestürzt wäre.

„Bist du verrückt?", meckerte er und riss sich in einem leeren Gang schließlich los. Dann sah er aber, warum sie sich so beeilt hatte. Sie platzte fast vor Lachen. Kichernd brach sie nun mitten auf dem Fußboden zusammen. „Böser, böser Snape", brachte sie schließlich zwischen zwei Lachern heraus. „Ich hab ja soo Angst vor dir. Und dann glaubt der auch noch, er hätte mich geärgert, obwohl er mir einen Riesen-Gefallen getan hat."

Harry grinste nun auch. Das Verhalten vorhin hatte aber auch gar nicht zu Raja gepasst. „Was ist denn nur los, dass du auf einmal so aufgedreht bist?", fragte er.

Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal und stand wieder auf. „Nicht hier!", meinte sie nur und lief auf dem direkten Weg zum Turmzimmer.

Dort angekommen ließ sie sich auf die alten Teppiche fallen und entzündete eine Lichtkugel in ihrer Hand und warf sie in Richtung der Decke, wo sie ruhig schweben blieb.

Harry plumpste neben sie, und sah zu, wie sie anfing ihren Apfel zu essen. Er hörte wie sein Magen knurrte. Bei der ganzen Warterei hatte er nicht besonders viel gegessen. Fragend hielt sie ihm den Apfel hin und er nahm hin dankbar.

„Jetzt will ich aber erstmal wissen, welche neue Gefahr dem Schloss droht.", schmatzte er.

Sie genoss noch einen kleinen Augenblick seine Anspannung und sagte dann schließlich nur: „Ghule."

„Wie jetzt, Ghule?", stutzte Harry. „Was ist mit Ghulen?".

„Na das sind die Viecher, die im Moment den Wald unsicher machen. Ich bin Ihnen schon seit ein paar Tagen auf der Spur. Die Bissspuren waren einfach zu eindeutig."

„Ich versteh nur Bahnhof.", meinte er.

„Na was ein Ghul ist, wirst du ja wohl wissen, oder?", fragte sie spöttisch.

Er nickte. „Bei Ron lebt einer unterm Dach."

„So? Na der wird mit den Exemplaren da draußen nicht viel gemeinsam haben. Die sind ziemlich bösartig. Ich habe versucht, ihren Unterschlupf zu finden, aber ich bin noch nicht sehr weit gekommen. Hagrid hat darauf bestanden, Professor Dumbledore zu informieren." Sie schaute verdrießlich. „Dabei wäre ich bestimmt alleine mit ihnen klar gekommen."

Harry glaubte sich verhört zu haben. „Du hast schon mal mit einem Ghul gekämpft?"

„Nein", gab sie dann errötend zu. „Aber das hörte sich nicht so schwer an."

„So wie auf einem Besen fliegen", zog er sie auf.

Böse schmiss sie mit einer Staubflocke nach ihm. „Naja, vielleicht hatte Hagrid ja Recht

„Aber warum war Dumbledore so besorgt.", kehrte Harry wieder zum Ausgangsthema.

„Weil er meint, dass die Ghule in dieser Zahl nicht natürlichen Ursprungs sein können. Auch sind Ghule sonst eher feige Aasfresser. Dass sie sich so nahe an das Schloss heranwagen ist ungewöhnlich. Er meinte unser _Freund_ könnte dahinter stecken."So wie sie das Wort betonte, war klar, wer gemeint war.

„Du weißt ziemlich viel über so komische Tiere. Ghule, unsere ausländischen Gäste, das Kelpie...", er stockte

Bei der Erwähnung des Wassergeistes hatte sich ihr Gesicht plötzlich verändert.

„Was ist denn, hab ich was Falsches gesagt?", wollte er vorsichtig wissen.

„Mein Vater ist durch ein Kelpie ums Leben gekommen. Ist ne blöde Geschichte, lass uns über was anderes reden.", lenket sie ein und sah ihn an. „Was wolltest du mir denn nun eigentlich erzählen."

Er atmete hörbar ein. Nun musste er es ihr erzählen und hatte so gar keine Ahnung, wie sie reagieren würde. Allen Mut zusammennehmend begann er schließlich:„Ich hab heute mit Dra- Malfoy gesprochen. Er hat mit von dem Zauber erzählt, den du auf ihn gelegt hast."

Er machte eine Pause um ihre Reaktion zu beobachten, doch in ihrem Gesicht regte sich kein Muskel. So fuhr er fort: „Und dann hab ich mir eigentlich einen Spaß erlauben wollen, aber seit er mich gestern Abend schon mal geküsste hat..."

Er verstummte als er sah, wie sich ihr Gesicht langsam mit einem Schatten überzog. „Und was war dann?", fragte sie tonlos.

„Heute ist aus dem Spaß irgendwie Ernst geworden. Ich glaube, ich bin auch ein bisschen in ihn verliebt. Ich hab mit Hermine darüber gesprochen und ihr auch von dem Zauber erzählt und sie meinte, wir sollte unbedingt zu Dumbledore gehen und ihm die Sache beichten."

Raja blickte nun finster zu Boden. „Soso, die Granger weiß es also auch. Wie schön, dann kann sie ja auch gleich petzen gehen."

„Das darfst du so nicht sehen. Sie hat mir gesagt ich soll dich überzeugen. Sie lässt uns die Wahl.", meinte Harry verzweifelt, denn er verstand die Reaktion des Mädchens immer weniger.

„Dir ist doch klar, das ich dann meine Sachen packen kann, oder Harry?", fauchte sie nun wütend. „Ich will nicht wieder zurück."

Daran hatte er nicht gedacht. „Aber ich will ja eigentlich auch gar nicht, dass du den Zauber wieder wegnimmst.", meinte er dann zaghaft. „Ich würde Draco gerne so behalten, wie er jetzt ist."

„Als wenn das besser wäre.", murrte sie und wickelte sich in einen der Teppiche.

„Etwa nicht? Ich lasse Hermine schwören, dass sie es niemandem verrät."

Ein Grummeln war die einzige Antwort, er verstand aber nicht, was sie gesagt hatte.

„Aber sag mal, warum hast du ihm diesen Fluch eigentlich eingebrockt.", fragte Harry um sie aus der Reserve zu locken. Er kannte Raja inzwischen ja auch ein bisschen. Wenn sie angeben konnte, dann tat sie es auch gerne.

„...Arsch...", kam aus dem Teppich hervor.

„Wer ich? Was hab ich denn jetzt schon wieder gemacht?", entrüstete sich der Gryffindor und rückte ein Stückchen von ihr weg. Sollte sie doch beleidigte Leberwurst spielen.

„Nicht du, sondern Draco.", murmelte sie und kam wieder aus dem Teppich hervor.

„Und deshalb hast du ihn verzaubert? Wie?"

„Ich wollte ihm seine hübsche, kleine, hochnäsige Fresse einbläuen, aber das wäre zu auffällig gewesen. Also hab ich ihm eine Falle gestellt in die dieser arrogante Macho natürlich auch prompt getappt ist. Der Rest war ein bisschen Kräuterkunde und dann bin ich in die tieferen Schichten seiner Persönlichkeit hinabgestiegen und hab da mal ein paar Leitungen umgepolt."

„Und das geht so einfach?", wunderte sich der schwarzhaarige Junge.

„Nein natürlich nicht. Ich musste da erst ein bisschen was freilegen, bis ich an die richtigen Stellen herangekommen bin. Und frag nicht, wie, das verrat ich dir nicht."Sie muffelte wieder etwas in den Teppich, das er nicht verstand.

„Und kann man den Zauber wieder lösen?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Naja, theoretisch schon. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich da so ohne weiteres wieder rangehen könnte. Der Zauber sitzt ziemlich tief in seinen Instinkten, sonst würde er leider auch nicht so gut funktionieren."

Sie seufzte und starrte auf den Boden. Irgendwie schien sie traurig zu sein.

Der Junge rückte näher an sie heran und legte den Arm um sie.

„Das ist dir doch recht, oder?", fragte er sanft. „Schließlich hab ich grad herausgefunden, dass ich so ein ganz kleines bisschen schwul bin. Nicht das du dir Hoffnungen machst."

Das Mädchen zog die Beine enger an sich, legte den Kopf darauf und murmelte: „Nicht bei dir. Du bist schließlich mein bester Freund."

„Bei wem denn dann?", bohrte er ein bisschen.

„Sag ich dir nicht!", kam böse zwischen ihren Haaren hervor.

„Aber ich hab auch gebeichtet.", drängte er das Mädchen.

„Du lachst bestimmt. Außerdem könnte ich es nicht ertragen, wenn du es weißt. Das macht alles nur noch komplizierter.", murmelte sie noch leiser.

„Warum? Mich meinst du ja nicht..." Er stutzte und dann wusste er es.

Die vielen kleinen Andeutungen ergaben plötzlich einen Sinn. „Du bist auch in ihn verliebt, oder?"

„Mhm, und jetzt hat Snape mir auch noch befohlen dem lieben Draco Nachhilfe zu geben, weil er aus lauter Liebeskummer zu dir so schlecht geworden ist. Ich wollte ihn von Anfang an. Dann war er so ein Arsch und ich hab mir gedacht, ich erteile ihm eine Lektion, die er nicht mehr vergisst. Aber der sture Bock war nicht unterzukriegen. Ich hab ihm sogar alle seine Freunde systematisch ausgespannt, aber er wollte einfach nicht nachgeben. Ganz davon abgesehen, war er zu denen auch echt mies. Und so sind wir jetzt eher Feinde, als Freunde."

„Das war aber ganz schön fies von dir.", beschwerte sich der Junge kurz.

„Aber er hat es verdient. Er sollte mal am eigenen Leibe sehen, wie es ist ausgelacht und verachtet zu werden. Ich wollte ihn ganz unten haben. Aber dann hat er mir leid getan und ich hab immer nur diese wunderschönen, traurigen grauen Augen gesehen, wenn er _dir_ hinterher geguckt hat."

Sie seufzte und ließ sich in seinen Arm fallen.

„Und jetzt wirst du mir wahrscheinlich jedes Mal von deinen tollen Liebesnächten mit ihm vorschwärmen und ich werde vor Neid ganz grün und schimmelig."

Er wurde leicht rot. „Hey, soweit sind wir noch gar nicht. Er will ja überhaupt nicht und wenn du ihn lieber willst..."

„Harry, wenn wir uns jetzt beide vor ihn stellen würden und ihr tatsächlich nach seiner Meinung fragten. Was würde er wohl sagen?", meinte sie schelmisch grinsend.

„Das wir beide nen ganz großen Vogel haben, wahrscheinlich.", grinste der zurück.

„ Na siehst du. Und so müssen wir eben das Beste aus der Situation machen und ihn teilen."

„Ich will ihn aber nicht teilen.", murrte er und dachte an die weichen Lippen, die ihn so zärtlich geküsste hatten.

„Na ich dachte, du nimmst ihn zum Lieben und ich zum Ärgern.", lachte sie und kuschelte sich an ihn. „Eigentlich hab ich ihn auch schon wieder von meiner Liste gestrichen. Der ist ja sowas von in dich vernarrt, das geht auf keine Kuhhaut."

Harry horchte auf. „Das musst du mir mal näher erläutern."

Sie lachte und begann dem Gryffindor zu erzählen, was sie in den letzten Wochen alles beobachtet hatte. Und Harry fand es wunderbar, so dass sie ganz vergaßen, in ihre Türme zurück zu gehen und irgendwann Arm in Arm zwischen den Teppichen einschliefen.


	9. Haarige Angelegenheiten

**Haarige Angelegenheiten**

Severus Snape, seines Zeichens Lehrer für Zaubertränke, hatte es eilig. Er hatte es immer eilig, denn im Gegensatz zu anderen, nutzte er seine Zeit gerne effektiv, anstatt in den Tag hinein zu träumen. Heute aber, hatte er es besonders eilig. Auf dem Weg zu seinem Unterricht hatte ihn der Schulleiter nochmal wegen dieser vermaledeiten Ghul-Geschichte aufgehalten und wenn er nicht zusah, würde er tatsächlich zu spät kommen.

Lächerlich! Ghule!. Die Biester waren zwar hässlich, aber doch nicht gefährlich. Und natürlich musste wieder ein Schüler seine Finger im Spiel haben. Wenn gleich es diesmal auch nicht Potter, sondern seine eigene Schülerin, Raja Banes, gewesen war, die mit diesem Hirngespinst von reißenden Bestien aufgetaucht war. Völlig überdreht, wie alle Schüler, die Dumbledore hier an der Schule ja unbedingt speziell unter seine Fittiche nehmen musste. Dann hatte er sie später doch noch mit diesem Potter erwischt. Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen, wenn der mal nicht seine Nase in alles gesteckt hätte.

Er fegte um eine Ecke und scheuchte dabei ein Pärchen auf, das wohl auf dem Weg zum Unterricht die Zeit vergessen hatte. "Fünf Punkte Abzug für Ravenclaw und Gryffindor. Sehen sie zu, dass sie in ihre Klassen kommen."Befriedigt rieb er sich die Hände. Das hatte jetzt gefehlt vor einer weiteren Stunde Zaubertränke in der siebten Klasse Gryffindor-Slytherin.

„Setzen!", schnauzte er, kurz nachdem die Schüler den Raum betreten hatten. „Wir haben heute viel vor. Wie Sie sicherlich alle wissen, gibt es einen schönen Fluch, der dem Gegenüber sofort alle Haare vom Kopf entfernt. An mancher Stelle recht nützlich, so zum Beispiel...", er verdrehte die Augen. „Nein Miss Granger, sie brauchen sich nicht zu melden, aufgrund unserer begrenzten Zeit und dem niedrigen Arbeitstempo der Klasse können wir leider nicht an ihren geistigen Ergüssen teilnehmen."Mit einem kalten Blick auf das zusammengesunkenen Mädchen fuhr er fort: „Wie sie aber sicherlich ebenfalls alle wissen, wird dieser Fluch ebenso gerne von Schülern dieser Schule eingesetzt, um ihre Mitschüler zu belästigen. Wir sehen hier...", er unterbrach sich um auf die Gestalten von Crabbe und Goyle in der zweiten Reihe zu deuten."... wie so etwas aussieht."Mit diesen Worten ginge er zu deren Tisch und zog den beiden großen Jungen die Mützen vom Kopf, die sie trotz Unterrichtsbeginns trugen. Darunter kamen zwei spiegelglatte Glatzen zum Vorschein. Einige Fünftklässler waren schneller gewesen als sie.

„Wie sie alle sehen, ist die Folge dieser Formel, zwar nicht schmerzhaft, so doch aber ziemlich unpassend für diese Jahreszeit. Da ich aber nicht besonders Lust habe, mich dauernd um ihre verschiedensten dummem Kindereien zu kümmern...", er schoss einen Blick auf Raja Banes ab. „Werden sie nun selber lernen, zumindestens diesen Gegentrank selbst herzustellen, der einen beschleunigten Haarwuchs für einige Stunden zur Folge hat. Dann werden sie einmal sehen, wie ermüdend diese Arbeit ist. Die Zutaten finden sie in den Ihnen bekannten Schränken und das Rezept dort an der Tafel."

Er wedelte mit seinem Stab und die Worte erschienen aus dem Nichts. Als die Schüler sich schon erhoben hatten, rief er ihnen noch hohnlächelnd zu: "Ach ja, und damit Sie den richtigen Anreiz, für ihre Arbeit haben, werde ich Ihnen kurz noch einmal die Wirkung des Zaubers vorführen."Einige Kurze Bewegungen später, stand die gesamte Klasse ohne Haare da.

Nach einigen Minuten genüsslichem Weidens an den ausgelösten Reaktionen, donnerte er: „Jetzt ist aber Ruhe hier! Miss Patil, hören sie auf zu flennen und machen Sie sich an die Arbeit. Je schneller sie fertig werden, desto schneller sind Sie wieder auf dem vorherigen Stand. Und Mister Longbottom, machen Sie den Mund wieder zu. Man könnte glauben, bei ihnen habe der Zauberspruch auch innerhalb ihres Kopfes gewirkt. Nicht dass das wirklich ein Verlust gewesen wäre."

Zutiefst befriedigt wand er sich zur Tafel, um die dortigen Ausführungen noch durch einige Warnhinweise zu ergänzen.

Als er sich wieder umdrehte, starrte Longbottom ihn immer noch an. Da bemerkte er, dass etwas so gar nicht stimmt. Es war auf einmal so ruhig. Und es war kühl hier. Zu kühl. Er fasste sich an den Kopf und erstarrte. Das konnten sie nicht gewagt haben... Alle Augenpaare waren nun auf ihn gerichtet. Einige schreckgeweitet, wie bei diesem Idioten Longbottom. Andere belustigt funkelnd, wie bei Raja Banes genau vor ihm.

„Wer war das?", knurrte er und versuchte die Fassung zu bewahren. Dann stürzte er sich auf die feixende Schülerin in der ersten Reihen und schrie sie an: „Miss Banes, könnten sie mir vielleicht verraten, was daran komisch sein soll?"

Sie machte jetzt ein ernstes Gesicht und erklärte ihm seelenruhig: „Ich denke, Professor, dass jemand sehr viel Vertrauen in ihre Lehrmethoden setzt und daher der Meinung ist, dass sie sich seinem Können ruhig anvertrauen können, um ihre Haarpracht wieder erscheinen zu lassen."

Verblüfftes Schweigen machte sich nun in der Klasse breit und das aufgeregte Flüstern aus der Ecke von Potter und Weasley verstummte. Aber er ließ sich hier doch nicht zum Narren halten. Und diese Rotzgöre würde ihm nicht dumm kommen. „Dann werden Sie sicherlich erfreut sein zu hören, dass ich in ihre Arbeit ebenfalls großes Vertrauen setze und Sie somit die Ehre haben werden, mir ihre Probe zur Verfügung zu stellen.", meinte er süffisant und ging erhobenen, wenn auch kahlen Hauptes, wieder zu seinem Tisch. Er setzte sich und blaffte die Schüler an: „Nun machen sie schon, wir haben nicht ewig Zeit."Befriedigt nahm er das hasserfüllte Funkeln in den Augen der Schülerin ihm gegenüber wahr.

Dann wand er sich wieder den Aufsätzen der Drittklässler über die Verwendung von Sonnenhut zu. Jetzt würde es keiner wagen, ihn noch einmal zu stören, wenn er nicht riskieren wollte, den Winter nur mit einer Mütze bekleidet das Schloss verlassen zu können.

Wahrscheinlich würde er Banes hinterher sowieso zur Krankenstation laufen, um sich den Trank dort wieder zu besorgen. Darüber machte er sich keine Sorgen. Aber er hatte sie kleingekriegt und das gefiel ihm ausnehmend gut. Er würde es nicht dulden, einen weiteren Potter-Verschnitt direkt unter seiner Nase gegen seine Vorschriften verstoßen zu lassen. Es war eine Schande, dass sie überhaupt in Slytherin gelandet war. Dumbledore Lieblinge gehörten doch eigentlich nach Gryffindor. Dort schien sie sich sowieso viel wohler zu fühlen. So eine Szene wie im Verbotenen Wald würde es nicht noch einmal geben.

-_Rückblick-_

_Er war der Erzählung der Schülerin sowieso sehr skeptisch gegenüber gewesen, als diese behauptet hatte, Hagrid hätte sie geschickt, weil draußen im Wald ungewöhnlich viele Ghul-Spuren zu sehen gewesen waren. Ghule! Er hatte nicht daran geglaubt. Unmöglich, dass sich so nah an Hogwarts so ein Gelichter herumtrieb. Aber Dumbledore hatte darauf bestanden. Der Schulleiter war vorsichtig geworden, seit er ihm berichtet hatte, dass die Todesser wieder aktiver geworden waren. Er hatte jedoch nichts Konkretes herausfinden können. Auch Lucius Malfoy hielt sich im Moment bedeckt, obwohl er sonst eine gute Informationsquelle war. Es war nicht sicher, wie diese Anzeichen zu deuten waren. Aber Ghule als Marionetten des Dunklen Lords? Das war lächerlich. Diese Kreaturen waren zu dumm, um sie wirklich für sich einsetzen zu können. Sie kannten nur den Zweck zu fressen und einen Höllenlärm zu veranstalten._

_Als sie dann im Wald angekommen waren, präsentierten Hagrid und sie ziemlich merkwürdige Spuren. Er wollte ja auch nicht ausschließen, dass sie tatsächlich von einem Ghul waren. Aber eine reißende Bestie? Die zerfleischten Tierkadaver und irgendwelche ominösen Beobachtungen dieses Mädchens, waren ihm kein Beweis genug. _

„_Wollen sie sagen, ich lüge, Professor?", hatte sich diese Göre dann erdreistet aufzubegehren._

„_Nein, aber möglicherweise wollen Sie sich ein wenig wichtig machen, Miss Banes.", hatte er ihr kühl geantwortet._

„_Aber wir müssen vorsichtig sein, Severus.", hatte Albus Dumbledore daraufhin eingegriffen. „Möglicherweise hat dies nichts mit den Aktivitäten Voldemorts zu tun. Wenn wir aber die Sicherheit der Schüler gewährleistenwollen, müssen wir dennoch auf diese mögliche Bedrohung reagieren. Denn sind dies tatsächlich Ghul-Spuren und sie zeigen tatsächlich das Verhalten, dass Miss Banes beschrieben hat, könnten sie die Kinder angreifen. Bitte sei also so gut und stelle einen „Wächter" hier auf."_

_Also hatte er die kostbare Apparatur noch an demselben Abend in den Wald getragen, um sie fachgerecht einzustellen, so dass sie einen Bereich des Waldes auf ungewöhnliche Aktivitäten untersuchte. Aber natürlich war nichts gefunden worden, so dass er es nach zwei Tagen hatte wieder einsammeln können. Völlig umsonst! Und alles nur wegen diesem impertinenten, jungen Ding._

_-Rückblick Ende-_

Aber was machte er sich überhaupt so viele Gedanken. Ärgerlich korrigierte er weiter die Aufsätze und hätte sich am liebsten die Haare gerauft über den Unsinn, der dort teilweise stand. Nur ging das ja zur Zeit schlecht.

Als sich die Stunde dem Ende zuneigte, überlegte er. Die Klasse arbeitet heute tatsächlich so ruhig, dass er sich vorstellen konnte, diese Methode öfter anzuwenden und nicht erst am Ende zu Demonstrations-Zwecken an einem Schüler zu testen. Aber der Schulleiter würde sicher etwas dagegen haben. Schade eigentlich. Er stand auf.

„Ihre Tränke sollten jetzt eigentlich fertig sein. Also stellen sie die Arbeiten ein und probieren sie den abgekühlten Trank. Wenn sie gut gearbeitet haben, sollten ihr Haar innerhalb von zwei Stunden wieder seine alte Länge erreicht haben."

Überall im Raum entstand nun geschäftiges Treiben, weil jeder dieser Dilettanten der Erste sein wollte, der seine Erscheinung wieder in Ordnung brachte. Besonders die Mädchen. Er lachte bitter in sich hinein. Eitles Pack! Wer so sehr auf sein Äußeres legt, konnte ja nicht zu ernsthafter Arbeit fähig sein.

„Miss Banes!", erinnerte er die Schülerin nur zu gerne. „Sie denken daran, dass sie ihren Trank bitte aufbewahren und mir am Ende der Stunde aushändigen."

Das Mädchen ließ sich mit einem zornigen Schnauben wieder auf ihren Stuhl fallen. Nach und nach verließen die anderen Schüler den Raum, sic immer wieder über die Köpfe streichend, auf denen die Haare schon wieder wild zu sprießen begannen. Schließlich waren nur noch Raja Banes und...

„Mister Malfoy, kann ich noch etwas für Sie tun. Ihr Trank scheint ja gut zu wirken. Und wenn sie um die Erlassung der Nachhilfe bitten wollen, können Sie jetzt gehen, denn das ist zwecklos."

„Nein Professor Snape", begann der Junge stockend. „Ich sehe es als meine Pflicht als Vertrauens-Schüler an, Sie zu bitten, Miss Banes ihren Trank auszuhändigen. Da ich direkt neben ihr saß, weiß ich genau, dass sie diesen Zauber nicht benutzt hat."Er verstummte und sah auf seine Füße.

„Interessant, Mister Malfoy. Und sie sind sich da ganz sicher?", erkundigte sich der Lehre. „Wer sollte es sonst getan haben?"

Ihm antwortete nur ein Schweigen.

„Dass Sie im Moment noch Vertrauens-Schüler sind, ist richtig. Aber wenn Sie sich mit mir anlegen, könnte sich das ganz schnell ändern, sind Sie sich dessen bewusst? Ihr Stand ist im Moment nicht gerade sicher."

Der mittlerweile wieder blonde Schüler nickte.

Snape grinste in sich hinein. Er wusste ja nun inzwischen, dass Lucius Malfoy Hand nicht mehr so schützend über seinem Sohn hing wie früher. Es tat gut, auch diesen verzogenen Knaben mal in seine Schranken zu weisen. Das ließ sich hier unten auch anders regeln, als durch die Vergeudung kostbarer Hauspunkte.

„Da Sie sich ja nun so unendlich für die junge Dame und den unbekannten Übeltäter ins Zeug gelegt haben, dürfen Sie Miss Banes zur Krankenstation bringen. Madame Pomfrey wird sich um sie kümmern."

Auf das Aufatmen der beiden Schüler hin, fügte er jedoch gehässig hinzu: „Aber erst nach Beendigung ihrer Strafarbeit. Die Kessel aus dem Unterricht der unteren Klassen müssen noch geputzt werden. Einen schönen Abend noch Ihnen beiden."Damit verließ er höhnisch grinsend mit dem Trank den Raum.


	10. Waffenstillstand

**Waffenstillstand**

Draco sah dem Lehrer missmutig nach. So hatte er sich das eigentlich nicht vorgestellt. Daran war nur Potter mit seinen blöden Sprüchen schuld...

Seufzend stellte er sich dem Unvermeidlichen und drehte sich um.

Das Mädchen war aufgestanden und sah ihn verwundert an. Jetzt würde sie gleich kommen, die Frage, auf die er eigentlich nicht so recht eine Antwort hatte.

Er wurde enttäuscht.

Sie begann plötzlich zu grinsen. „Was immer du mit Malfoy gemacht hast, lass ihn bloß da, wo er ist."

Dann ging sie an ihm vorbei und begann sich an die aufgetragene Putzarbeit zu machen. Sollte es so leicht gewesen sein? Wohl kaum. Schweigend begann auch er aufzuräumen.

„Ich bin erstaunt.", meinte sie dann nach einer Weile. „Du bist noch nicht mal ins Stocken gekommen. Liegt dir Lügen so sehr im Blut?"

„War ja klar.", antwortete er, während er an einem besonders stark verkrusteten Kessel herumschrubbte. „Banes hat natürlich was zu meckern. Außerdem hab ich gar nicht gelogen."

„Doch hast du.", meinte sie trocken. „Für mich. Warum?"

Da war sie also die Frage.

„Ich hab nachgedacht.", begann er.

„Hört, hört", unterbrach sie ihn sofort wieder. „Wann hat denn das angefangen?"

„Nun halt doch endlich mal die Klappe, Banes.", schimpfte er ärgerlich. „Das ist auch nicht so einfach."Wütend begann er wider an dem Kessel herumzufuhrwerken.

„Tut mir leid.", kam nach einer Weile von ihr. „Macht der Gewohnheit. Schließlich kommt es nicht grade oft vor, dass der große Draco Malfoy auch mal an andere denkst."

„Mhm", brummte er. „Das hab ich schon mal gehört. Und ich hab darüber nachgedacht."Nun war es eh alles egal, er musste da jetzt durch. Schlimmer ging es ja nicht mehr. Er räusperte sich und redete einfach drauf los. „Ich hab mir überlegt, dass ich so nicht weitermachen kann. Ich muss meine Situation akzeptieren und dazu gehören anscheinend nun mal das Gespann Banes und Potter. Dass du mir diesen verfluchte Zauber aufgehalst hast, war vielleicht nicht mal das Schlechteste, was in meinem Leben passiert ist."

Er stoppte seine Arbeit, um sich umzudrehen und ihre Reaktion zu beobachten. Sie hatte sich ebenfalls zu ihm gewandt und musterte ihn kritisch. „Und was heißt das jetzt?", fragte sie dann.

„Dass ich mich mit meinem Faible für Potter abgefunden habe und dich als einzige Lösung sehe, das irgendwann mal zu beenden. Aber bis dahin, wollte ich eigentlich aufhören, mich die ganze Zeit mit euch zu streiten. Ich schlage deshalb einen Waffenstillstand vor." Endlich hatte er gewagt auszusprechen, was in den Tagen seit dem Gespräch mit dem Gryffindor in seinem Kopf herangewachsen war.

„Das hört sich endlich mal vernünftig an. Aber du weißt, dass ich den Bann nicht einfach von dir nehmen werde, nur weil du auf einmal so tust, als wenn du kein Arschloch mehr bist, Malfoy. Außerdem kann ich es auch gar nicht. Nicht ohne dich danach nach St.Mungos bringen zu müssen."Sie stockte kurz. „Das Ganze ist ein bisschen außer Kontrolle geraten.", gab sie dann zu.

„So langsam hab ich das auch kapiert. Verrätst du mir wenigstens, wie du das gemacht hast? Schließlich ist es mein Körper, dessen Hormone hier auf einmal in die völlig falsche Richtung schwimmen.", fragte er zögernd.

„Das würdest du so ohne weiteres nicht verstehen. Ich mach dir nen Vorschlag. Wir machen das hier fertig und dann kommst du mit. Ich hab eh noch ne Verabredung mit Harry.", schlug sie vor. Ein Lächeln huschte dabei über ihr Gesicht.

„Na meinetwegen. Du gibst ja eh keine Ruhe, bis ich genau das mache, was du willst."  
"Stimmt, woher weißt du das nur?", lächelte sie unschuldig.

„Aber tu mir einen Gefallen. Wir gehen vorher noch zur Krankenstation, Banes. Du siehst echt Scheiße aus."Grinsend machte er sich wieder über seinen Kessel her und ignorierte ihren scharfen Kommentar einfach. Er würde den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor also nachher noch treffen. Irgendwie gefiel ihm dieser Gedanke jetzt doch ziemlich.

Harry lief nervös in dem geheimen Zimmer auf und ab. Er hatte sich heimlich hierher schleichen müssen, weil ihm Hermine die ganze Zeit zusetzte, endlich wegen der Geschichte zu Dumbledore zu gehen. Aber Harry wusste jetzt, dass er es nicht wollte. Er hatte den blonden Slytherin in den letzten Tagen beobachtet. Und es war ihm klar geworden, dass er ihn tatsächlich attraktiv fand. Ziemlich attraktiv. Sogar ohne Haare. Er lachte kurz, als er sich an dessen Gesicht erinnerte und den verzweifelten Blick, der Harry getroffen hatte. Fast so, als wäre da wirklich etwas zwischen ihnen, was über ihre alte Feindschaft hinausging. Nun aber hatte ihn die Wirklichkeit wieder eingeholt, in Form einer Hermine, die die ganze Sache gar nicht gut fand. Er hatte sie bekniet, ihm noch Zeit zu geben, die Sache zu regeln. Aber sie hatte nicht sehr überzeugt gewirkt. Dann hatte sie aber doch schweren Herzens zugestimmt und geschworen, niemandem etwas zu verraten. Er hoffte nur, dass sie sich auch wirklich daran hielt.

Die Portrait-Tür öffnete sich ein wenig und Raja trat ein. Er wollte schon anfangen ihr von der ganzen Sache zu erzählen, als sie die Hand hob und meinte: „Ich hab da noch jemanden mitgebracht."Damit öffnete sie die Tür ganz und Draco trat ein.

Harrys Körper versteifte sich automatisch. Er hatte den anderen zwar in den letzten Tagen beobachtet, jeglichen direkten Kontakt aber soweit es ging vermieden. Außer ein paar Blickkontakten beim Essen war nichts gewesen. Und nun stand er leibhaftig vor ihm.

Schweigend starrten sich die beiden Jungs an. Dann fing sich der Blonde als erster wieder und sah sich in dem kleinen Raum um. „Gemütlich, aber ein bisschen staubig. Ihr solltet mal putzen.", grinste er und setzte sich auf den Fußboden.

Harry sah Raja an. Die lächelte und deutete ihm, sich zu setzen. Was kam jetzt?

„Dra...Mal...Wie soll ich dich jetzt eigentlich nennen, Blondie?", versuchte sie die Situation zu entspannen nachdem sie sich ebenfalls auf den Teppichen niedergelassen hatte.

Der Slytherin verzog das Gesicht. „Auf jeden Fall nicht Blondie! Das hört sich an wie ein Name für ein Pony. Versuchen wir´s mal mit Draco."

„Ok, und ich bin Raja und falls du es noch nicht weißt: Dieser Schnuckel hier ist Harry", schmunzelte sie und grinste bis über beide, langsam wieder mit Haaren bedeckten Ohren.

„Witzig...Raja.", knurrte Draco und sah Harry direkt in die Augen. „Nun erzähl schon, was hier los ist."

Harry spürte, wie er langsam ein bisschen rot wurde und sah wieder auf seine Hände. Dort ließ er seinen Blick auch die meiste Zeit, in der Raja Draco in kürzerer Form als ihm über ihre Herkunft und ihre Kräfte informierte. Der Blonde pfiff leicht durch die Zähne. Als die Erzählung allerdings zu der Verzauberung kam, hörte Harry, wie Raja ins Stocken kam.

„Naja, und dann kam ich her.", meinte sie schnell. „Und weil ich dich nicht leiden konnte und dir eins auswischen wollte, hab ich ein bisschen in deiner Persönlichkeit rumgepfuscht.", nuschelte sie noch und verstummte.

Draco schien nicht überzeugt. „Und _das_ kannst du alles, aber meine Verzauberung kannst du nicht wieder wegmachen?"

„Naja, vielleicht, wenn die Situation so ähnlich wäre. Dann ginge es. Aber auch nur eventuell.", grübelte sie.

„Nein!", schrie Harry innerlich. Das durften sie ihm nicht wieder wegnehmen. Dieser neue Draco war so anders. Und er sorgte dafür, dass ihm Schmetterlinge durch den Bauch tanzten. Er sah auf und wieder trafen sich seine grünen Augen mit den sturmgrauen des Slytherin. Er sah auch in dessen Blick das Verlangen und die Sehnsucht nach seiner Berührung. Es wäre doch so schön, wenn es wahr werden könnte.

Plötzlich stand Raja auf. „Ich denke, ihr habt hier was alleine zu bereden.", und bevor Harry noch protestieren konnte, war sie fort und die Tür schloss sich wieder hinter ihr.

Er schluckte und sah Draco an. Der fühlte sich offensichtlich auch nicht so ganz wohl in seiner Haut, denn er hatte begonnen, mit seinem Pony zu spielen, der ihm inzwischen fast bis zum Kinn reichte.

„Deine Haare sind ein bisschen länger als vorher.", sagte Harry nach schier endlosem Schweigen indifferenziert.

„Ja, ich hab wohl ein bisschen viel von dem Trank genommen. Ich schneid sie morgen wieder ab.", antwortete Draco ebenso ungerührt.

„Nein!", entfuhr es Harry. Und auf einen fragenden Blick des anderen fuhr er fort. „Das steht dir. Wirklich..."

„Findest du?", Draco lächelte nun.

Dann stand er auf und setzte sich im Schneidersitz direkt neben Harry und lehnte den Kopf an die Wand. Sein Knie berührte Harrys Oberschenkel. Die Stelle fühlte sich an, als wäre sie zum Leben erwacht und tausend Ameisen hätten sie so eben zu ihrem Picknickplatz erklärt. Und das Gefühl wurde noch schlimmer und fing an sich auszubreiten, als Draco ihn plötzlich ansah und mit seinem Zeigefinger anfing über Harrys Handoberfläche zu streichen. Er überlegte fieberhaft, was er jetzt tun sollte. Sein Kopf war wie leergefegt und das Zentrum seines Denkens konzentrierte sich auf die wenigen Quadratzentimeter Haut, die von dem Slytherin berührt wurden. Dann beugte sich der blonde Junge vor und sah Harry genau ins Gesicht. Die grauen Augen blickten ihn an, als würden tausend Fragen in ihnen schwimmen, doch die Berührung des warmen Atems und die sanften Lippen auf seinem Mund, schwemmte sie alle hinfort.

Erst vorsichtig tastend, dann immer forscher berührten ihn die fremden Lippen und er gab seine Passivität auf und öffnete nun ebenfalls seine Mund. Eine süße Zunge suchte die seine und er fühlte die zurückgehaltene Leidenschaft des anderen förmlich unter dessen Lippen pulsieren. Er wurde mutiger und wagte sich auch wieder aus seiner Zurückgezogenheit und fing seinerseits an, das Innere des warmen Mundes ihm gegenüber zu erkunden.

Draco hatte seine Hand in Harrys Nacken geschoben und rutschte nun so, dass ihre Oberkörper einander gegenüberlagen. Auch Harry hob seine Hand begann langsam am Arm des blonden Jungen entlang zu streichen. Dann zog er ihn an sich und ihre Küsse wurden tiefer.

Nach einer Weile lösten sie sich mit glänzenden Augen und geröteten Wangen wieder voneinander. Immer noch befangen von der ungewohnten Nähe des fremden und vor allem männlichen Körpers, schien Harry auf einmal über viel zu viele Arme und Beine zu verfügen und rutschte unruhig hin und her.

Auch Draco schien sich zu besinnen, wie merkwürdig die Situation war, denn der Slytherin wurde auf einmal ziemlich rosa um die Nase.

„Du wirst ja rot.", grinste Harry frech.

„Ach ja, rat mal wer noch", flüsterte Draco halb belustigt, halb verärgert. „Das ist ja auch alles total verrückt. Aber..."

Harry sah zu Boden. Was kam jetzt? Aber Draco schob ihm die Hand unter das Kinn und zwang den Gryffindor ihn wieder anzusehen. „Aber ich weiß nicht", fuhr er fort, „ob ich Raja noch böse sein soll."

Glücklich zog Harry ihn an sich und legte die Arme um ihn. Wie hatte er sich nur jemals mit diesem süßen Kerls streiten können. „Naja", flüsterte die dumme kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf wieder. „Vielleicht weil er ein ganz andere gewesen ist?"

„Ach sei ruhig.", murmelte er in Dracos weiche Haare hinein.

„Aber ich sage doch gar nichts.", protestierte der, kam mit einem Mal hoch und drehte Harry mit einer schnellen Bewegung wieder einmal auf den Rücken und setzte sich auf ihn.

„Harry Potter, du stehst auf süße, kleine Jungs.", witzelte er albern. „Du bist ja so was von schwul. Vielleicht sollte ich das doch an die Presse geben."

Harry nahm die Herausforderung an und zog den blonden Jungen an sich. „Ok, dann erzähl ich ihnen, dass du mich verführt hast.", drohte er.

„Würdest du das denn wollen?", lachte Draco. „So behütet wie unser Goldjunge ist, bist du doch garantiert noch Jungfrau."

Harry spürte, dass er ärgerlicherweise schon wieder dieses Brennen auf den Wangen hatte. Scheiße! Draco brachte ihn total aus dem Konzept. Doch dann beugte sich der andere wieder zu ihm herab und verschloss seinen noch nach einer Antwort suchenden Mund mit einem weiteren Kuss.

„Ach was soll´s?", dachte Harry noch, und konzentrierte sich lieber wieder auf die weichen Lippen, die ihn so angenehm aus der Realität entführten.


	11. Public Relations

**Public Relations**

Die beiden Jungen lagen drei Stunden später immer noch Arm in Arm auf dem Boden, als es an der Tür klopfte. Sie fuhren auseinander und sahen sich gespannt an. Aber als sich die Tür öffnete schlüpfte nur Raja hinein und schloss die Tür schnell wieder.

„Uff", schnaufte sie und ließ sich auf dem Fensterbrett nieder, nachdem sie möglichste schnell Abstand zwischen sich und die Tür gebracht hatte. „Ich hasse Pansy Parkinson. Hab ich das mal erwähnt?"

Als sie den zerwühlten Zustand der Jungs bemerkte, grinste sie Harry an. „Und schön?", flüsterte sie leise.

Er nickte nur und sah Draco an. Der hatte sich inzwischen wieder ziemlich von ihm entfernt niedergelassen und saß mit untergeschlagenen Beinen auf einem kaputten Stuhl.

„Was ist mit Pansy?", wollte der Blonde nun wissen und versuchte offensichtlich möglichst gelassen zu wirken.

„Diese dumme Kuh ist mir die ganze Zeit hinterher gerannt. Sie hatte wohl für heute Nachmittag eine romantische Versöhnungszeremonie mit dir geplant und als du nicht im Kerker aufgetaucht bist, hat sie Snape gefragt. Der hat die Geschichte mit der Strafarbeit erzählt und danach war sie auf einmal der Meinung _ich_ sei der Grund, aus dem du mit ihr Schluss gemacht hat."Raja lachte auf. „Noch mehr daneben, hätte sie ja nun nicht liegen können."

„Allerdings.", bestätigte Draco sehr zu Harrys Freude. „Da hab ich wohl nachher noch was vor mir..."Seufzend schloss er die Augen.

„Was mich allerdings auf ein Problem bringt, das sich leider aufdrängt", sagte das Mädchen nun wieder. „Ich frag´s ja nicht gerne, aber wie geht es weiter? Habt ihr euch das mal überlegt?" Ernst sah sie erst Draco und dann Harry an.

Darüber hatte er noch gar nicht nachgedacht. Sicherlich, es war toll mit Draco zusammen zu sein, auch wenn es _nur_ ein Zauber war, der den Slytherin so reagieren ließ. Aber was kam dann. Sie waren ja nicht allein auf der Welt. Zögernd sagte er: „Ich hab euch auch noch gar nicht erzählt, dass Hermine mich dauernd drängt zu Dumbledore zu gehen. Sie sagt, diese Sache müssten wir unbedingt melden."

„WAS?", fuhr Draco auf. „Oberschlau Granger weiß das auch? Warum habt ihr nicht gleich einen Anschlag an das Schwarze Brett gemacht?"

„Nun komm mal wieder runter.", schnauzte Raja ihn an. Du bist ja nicht alleine mit der Geschichte. Mal was davon gehört, dass Freunde sich gegenseitig helfen?"Mit einem Seitenblick auf Harry fuhr sie fort: „Ich denke nicht, dass es in eurem Interesse liegt, wenn es noch jemand zu wissen bekommt. In Slytherin darf es auf jeden Fall nicht die Runde machen. Draco sollte am besten wissen, was ich meine. Dass Hermine es erfahren hat, ist ein Problem. Denn ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ihre Freundschaft zu Harry das aushält. Außerdem mag sie mich nicht. Scheint eine verbreitete Eigenschaft zu sein." Sie grinste schief.

„Aber was dann?", fragte Harry zögernd. So schwierig war das in seiner Vorstellung alles nicht gewesen. „Wie soll es dann gehen?"

„Was denn gehen?", ließ sich Draco vernehmen. „Ich will nicht, dass es irgendwer weiß. Ist denn das so schwer zu verstehen. Ich kann das nicht."Er blickte zu Boden. „Ich kann es ja selbstnoch gar nicht richtig glauben

Harry war enttäuscht. Aber er verstand Draco auch. Sicher ging es nicht, dass sie jetzt auf einmal ein Paar waren. Aber die Stunden mit ihm waren so warm und zärtlich gewesen. Nachdem sie ihre erste Leidenschaft ein wenig in heißen Küssen ausgelebt hatten, waren sie zum Reden gekommen. Er hatte die andere Seite so mancher Geschichte gehört, die er mit Draco erlebt hatte. Zum Beispiel ihr erster Spaziergang durch den Verbotenen Wald oder das Duell in der zweiten Klasse. Der Slytherin hatte ihm gestanden, dass er Harry vor Eifersucht am liebsten zu Pastete verarbeitet hätte, als der am Trimagischen Turnier teilnehmen durfte. Er hatte auch nicht ausgelassen, dass es ihm ziemlich viel Spaß gemacht hatte, Harry unter Umbridges Zepter endlich mal drankriegen zu können. Es war so ein Vertrauen zwischen ihnen gewesen...

Rajas Stimme schreckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken hoch.

„Ich hätte schon eine Idee, aber ich weiß nicht, ob sie euch besonders gefällt.", begann sie zögernd.

„Was denn für eine Idee?"Neugierig sah Harry sie an.

Das Mädchen rutschte ein wenig auf dem Sims hin und her und meinte dann: „Eigentlich ist mir die Idee bei Pansys Gezeter gekommen. Warum eigentlich _nicht_ so tun, als wären Draco und ich ein Paar? Dann wären wir die Slytherins einigermaßen los und Hermine erzählen wir, es wäre alles wieder in Ordnung.", sie sah aus dem Fenster. „So und nun könnt ihr euch aufregen."

Harry war sprachlos. Kaum hatte er Draco mal für sich, sollte er ihn schon wieder abgeben? Der Slytherin war weniger geschockt und meinte nachdenklich: "Und wie würde das dann aussehen? Soll ich dann mit dir Händchen halten, oder was?"

„Kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage", schaltete sich Harry nun ein. So weit kam das noch. „Das halt ich nicht aus."

„Bin ich so unwiderstehlich?"grinste Draco und Harry wurde schon wieder rot. Doch die Augen des Slytherin sahen ihn warm an, so dass er sich wieder beruhigte.

„Ihr nun wieder...", stöhnte Raja und ließ sich auf den Boden gleiten. „Ich hatte nicht an irgendwelche großen Aktionen gedacht, aber es schien mir eine annehmbare Lösung. Nur damit keine blöden Fragen mehr kommen. Draco und ich werden sowieso wegen der Geschichte mit der Nachhilfe Zeit miteinander verbringen müssen, also kann man das doch nutzen. Und eigentlich könntest du auch ein bisschen Nachhilfe brauchen, Harry. Aber wenn du nicht dabei sein willst, kannst du natürlich auch mit Neville lernen." Sie grinste schelmisch.

So hatte er das noch gar nicht betrachtet. Vielleicht war die Idee doch gar nicht so schlecht. So konnten sie sich zumindestens mal treffen, ohne sofort zwischen die Fronten zu geraten. Fragend schaute er Draco an.

Der lachte und meinte dann: „Ihr habt mich ja sowieso schon verkauft. Was soll ich tun? Meinetwegen."Er fasste sich an den Kopf und raufte sich spielerisch die inzwischen schulterlangen Haare. „Erst küsst mich Potter, dann nimmt mich Banes an die Kette. Ich hatte nicht geahnt, dass es _so_ schlimm werden würde."

„Wir sind eben ein Tag-Team!", lachte nun auch Raja und meinte auf den Blick des Slytherin hin: „Das erklär ich dir auf dem Weg nach untern. Wir sollten langsam mal was essen, denn _ich_ kann nicht von Luft und Liebe leben."

Also machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle.

Schweren Herzens sah Harry zu, wie Raja mit Draco durch die Tür in Richtung des Slytherin-Tisches verschwand. Er seufzte. Konnte man jemanden nach drei Sekunden schon vermissen. Dann riss er sich zusammen. Er war jahrelang mit Draco verfeindet gewesen. Das würde schon gehen. Und er musste seine Rolle gegenüber seinen alten Freunden doch überzeugend spielen. Er hätte es gerne anders gehabt, aber es schien, als müsse er sich zwischen seinen Freunden und seinen Gefühlen entscheiden. Ron wusste schließlich noch nichts davon und Hermine würde es nie verstehen. Vielleicht konnte er irgendwann wieder ehrlicher zu ihnen sein. Aber er wollte jetzt auch mal seinen Anteil an Glück und nicht immer nur „der Junge, der lebt"sein, dessen einzige Aufgabe darin bestand, irgendwann mal die Welt zu retten. Dass es vielleicht auch irgendwann vorbei sein könnte, verdrängte er ebenfalls. Jetzt nicht mehr grübeln schalt er sich. Dann atmete er noch einmal tief durch und machte sich daran, Ron und Hermine, das Märchen von dem „neuen Draco und ihrer rein freundschaftlichen Beziehung"zu unterbreiten. Erwartungsgemäß, war Hermine mehr als skeptisch, aber Raja hatte ihn auf dem Weg noch geimpft und er überstand das Essen, ohne auch nur einmal zum Haustisch der Slytherins zu schauen. Obwohl es sicher interessant war, was dort passierte.

Raja hatte sich bei Draco untergehakt und stolzierte hoch erhobenen Kopfes neben ihm her.

„Nun überteib´s aber nicht!", zischte er ihr zu. „Ich bin kein Typ für dieses romantische Gesülze."

Sie sah ihn spöttisch von der Seite an. „Seh ich aus, als würde ich so was vorhaben? Ich lass meine Finger in Zukunft von dir. Man sieht ja, was ich für ein „Monster"erschaffen habe. Ich will nur dieser dumme Pansy-Kuh eins reinwürgen."

„Immer werde ich ausgenutzt", jammerte er grinsend. „Aber das würde ich auch gerne sehen."

„Dann wart´s ab und lass mich einfach reden.", wisperte sie noch, dann erreichten sie den Tisch.

Pansys Augen wurden groß, als sie Rajas Arm auf seinem liegen sah. Dann sprang sie auf und kreischte: „Ich hab´s doch gewusst, du falsche Schlange. Du steckst hinter all dem."

„Tja, vielleicht solltest du mal mit Trelawney über deine Note in Wahrsagen reden. Du scheinst ja recht zutreffende Prognosen abgeben zu können.", lächelte Raja das blonde Mädchen kalt an, zog Draco an ihrer Seite an den Tisch und fing seelenruhig an, sich Gemüse auf einen Teller zu füllen. Nach einem Blick in die Runde meinte schnippisch: „Noch jemand eine Frage in dieser Richtung?"

Damit richteten sich alle Augen auf Draco und er grinste nur breit und hob bedeutungsvoll die Augenbrauen. Daraufhin fingen Crabbe und Goyle an, sich in die Seiten zu stoßen und allerhand anzügliche Witze zu reißen

Der Slytherin atmete auf. Er hatte seine Stellung behauptet und niemand war misstrauisch geworden. Rajas Plan schien aufzugehen, dachte er anerkennend. Pansy stürzte heulend aus der Tür und er sah noch, wie ihr ein Sechstklässler nacheilte. Sie würde sich beruhigen. Dann war die Bahn frei für...

Ja, für was eigentlich?

Wollte er nun mit Harry ein heimliches Liebespaar werden? Wollte er sich sein Leben lang verstecken?

Oder wollte er, dass Raja den Zauber wieder von ihm nahm?

Er hatte keine Antwort auf seine Fragen. Noch nicht.

Draco wusste nur, das die Zeit mit Harry eine der schönsten gewesen war, die er bis jetzt kennengelernt hatte. Er hatte immer gedacht, Gefühle, Liebe, das Füreinander-da-Sein sei nur etwas für Schwächlinge, die sich nicht selbst behaupten konnten. Doch er hatte es genossen, sich einmal fallen lassen zu können. Er hatte den offenen Gesprächen erst skeptisch gegenüber gestanden, denn schließlich ging es da um eine Vergangenheit, in der er Harry gehasst hatte. Das schien nun so weit weg zu sein.

Raja stieß ihn in die Seite und hielt ihm aufmunternd die Schüssel hin. Auch sie schien so anders zu sein. Er hatte in ihr nur ein Opfer und dann einen Gegner gesehen. Dass sie nun auf einer Seite standen, war eigenartig. Aber er hatte ihr geglaubt, als sie ihm gesagt hatte, dass es ihr Leid tat.

Also nahm er lächelnd , was sie ihm reichte und begann zu essen. Er freute sich auf die kommende Weihnachtszeit.

Er konnte nicht wissen, dass jemand ganz andere Pläne hatte.


	12. Winterfreuden

**Winterfreuden**

„Harry, wach auf! Es hat schon wieder geschneit!", Rons Stimme holte Harry aus seinen Träumen.

„Ja und? Das hat es gestern und vorgestern auch schon getan.", brummte er und verzog sich wieder unter die Decke. Es war gestern wieder spät geworden. Nach der Nahhilfe war er mit Draco noch bis in die Nacht wach gewesen. Raja hatte sich nach kurzer Zeit wieder taktvoll aus dem Turmzimmer verabschiedet und war in der Nacht verschwunden. Manchmal fragte er sich, was sie eigentlich die ganze Zeit trieb.

„Nun steh schon auf, sonst kommen wir zu spät zum Frühstück. Hermine wartet schon."  
Gut, das war ein Argument. Er wollte dem Mädchen nicht Anlass geben noch weiter nachzubohren, wo er denn gestern noch so lange gewesen war. Das hatte sie nach seiner Rückkehr in den Gemeinschaftsraum schon ausgiebig getan. Wenigstens hatte sie die Aussicht, dass Harry Nachhilfe nahm ein wenig beruhigt. Denn seine Noten waren trotz Snapes Bemühungen, ihm möglichst nicht einmal das Schwarze unter den Fingernägeln zu gönnen, langsam auf dem Weg nach oben.

Dennoch standen sowohl sie, wie auch Ron, der ganzen Sache mit den beiden Slytherins ziemlich skeptisch gegenüber. „Es ist komisch, mich mit Malfoy normal unterhalten zu wollen", hatte sein rothaariger Freund schon am Anfang gesagt. „Er mag mich nicht und ich mag ihn nicht. Da wird im Leben nix draus."Und Hermine kriegte jedes Mal fast einen Anfall, nachdem Raja wieder weg war. „Die ist nicht ganz normal Harry. Sie hat so was im Blick, das mir Angst und Bange wird.", sagte sie immer wieder.

Harry schwieg dann immer und wünschte sich, seinen Freunden erzählen zu können, wie die beiden anderen wirklich waren. Aber er wagte es nicht, denn das Eis auf dem sie sich bewegten war dünn.

Seufzend wagte er sich also aus dem Bett und zog sich an. Es war ziemlich kalt, weil einer der anderen Jungs ein Fenster sperrangelweit aufgerissen hatte. Er fröstelte und wagte einen Blick nach draußen. Ron hatte nicht übertrieben, ganz Hogwarts war mit einer dicken weißen Schicht überzogen.

„Nun komm schon!", drängte Ron. „Die essen sonst alles weg."

Der Gryffindor musste grinsen. Das war das einzige, auf das er nicht verzichten musste, wenn er mit den beiden anderen unterwegs war. Raja hatte eigentlich auch immer Hunger. „Das liegt an dem größeren Energie-Verbrauch", hatte sie ihm erklärt und gespielt überheblich hinzugefügt: „Unendliche kosmische Macht kommt eben nicht von ungefähr."Er hatte sie bestraft, indem er sie ordentlich durchkitzelte.

Als Harry aus dem Schlafsaal trat, schlang Ron gerade seine Arme um Hermine und küsste sie ausgiebig. Wenn er doch nur morgens auch mal so mit Draco den Tag beginnen dürfte.

„Morgen, Hermine!", begrüßte Harry das Mädchen.

„Hi, Harry!", antwortete sie. „Hast du Lust nachher mit mir und Ron nach Hogsmeade zu kommen?"

Er zögerte. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, seinen Samstag mit jemand anderen zu verbringen. Dann gab er sich aber einen Ruck und meinte lächelnd: „Klar, komm ich mit."

Doch Hermine hatte sein Zögern bemerkt. „Du hattest was anderes vor, oder?"Sie sah ihn prüfend an. „Mit den beiden Schlangen?"Er nickte.

„Dann frag sie doch einfach, ob sie mitkommen wollen, sagte Ron gut gelaunt und zog seine beiden Freunde einfach mit in Richtung der Großen Halle. „Wenn ich erstmal was im Bauch habe, ertrage ich sogar Malfoy."Und auch Hermine zeigte sich einverstanden damit.

Doch als Harry die beiden anderen nach dem Frühstück danach fragte, schüttelte Raja den Kopf und meinte. „Ich kann nicht. Ich muss Hagrid helfen. Soll ne Überraschung werden. Aber kommt doch nachher einfach alle mal bei ihm vorbei. Ich denke, dass wird die anderen auch interessieren."

Harry sah Draco bittend an. "Kommst du wenigstens mit? "

"Du meinst, ich soll mit dir, Wiesel und Granger einen Ausflug wagen. Das wird doch nie klappen."

Nach einiger Zeit ließ sich der Slytherin aber vom Gegenteil überzeugen und willigte ein. Leider musste Harry zugeben, dass sich Dracos Vermutungen als äußerst zutreffend erwiesen. Das Treffen mit den zwei anderen Gryffindors war ziemlich anstrengend gewesen. Erst hatten die beiden Draco dauernd vorgeworfen, dass er immer alles bestimmen wollte. Dann hatte der Slytherin Ron wegen seines miesen Quidditch-Spieler aufgezogen und Harry hatte den Rothaarigen nur mit Mühe zurückhalten können, nicht gleich mitten in den „Drei Besen"eine Keilerei anzufangen. Zum Schluss waren sie sich über Hermines Lieblings-Thema, die Hauselfen, in die Haare geraten, dem Draco, wie zu erwarten etwas anders gegenüberstand als das engagierte Mädchen. Sie war immer noch böse, weil Dracos Familie damals so gemein zu Dobby gewesen war und hielt diesem einen langen Vortrag über B.Elfe.R. Der stand aber zu seiner Familie und so waren sie schließlich getrennter Wege gegangen, wobei sich Harry noch einige böse Blicke zuzog, weil er mit dem Slytherin mitging.

Schweigend stapften die beiden Jungen durch den Schnee zu Hagrids Hütte.

Plötzlich blieb Draco stehen und sah Harry ernst an. „Es tut mir leid.", sagte er zerknirscht. „Ich mag dich wirklich, aber mit deinen beiden Freunden komme ich einfach nicht klar. Ich kann einfach nicht nett zu jemandem sein, der mich die ganze Zeit anmacht."

„Du warst aber auch nicht ganz unschuldig.", gab Harry zurück.

„Was sollte ich denn machen. Zuhören, wie Miss Neunmalklug meine Familie beleidigt.", murrte Draco und wühlte mit seinem Fuß im Schnee. „ich hab schließlich auch meinen Stolz.

„Dein verdammter Stolz wird dir noch mal den Hals brechen", schnaubte Harry nun. „Und außerdem hasst du Ron aber zuerst angemacht wegen dem Quidditch."

„Warum musst du nur immer Recht haben?", grinste der Blonde versöhnlich. „Wird das nicht irgendwann langweilig, immer nur nett zu sein?"

„Nicht, wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin", lachte jetzt auch Harry und sie setzten ihren Weg fort.

Raja war begeistert, dass die beiden endlich auftauchten. Ungeduldig zerrte sie die beiden Jungen mit glänzenden Augen sofort auf den Wald zu. „Sie sind so schön!", jubelte sie. Und als sie ein Stück in den Wald eingedrungen waren, sahen sie auch, was das Mädchen so in Verzückung versetzt hatte.

Hippogreife.

Zwei Elterntiere und ein Junges, dem noch die Federn am Kopf abstanden. Schützend stellten sich die beiden großen Tiere vor ihren Nachwuchs und das große, schwarze Männchen ruckte unablässig mit seinem Kopf hin und her.

Hagrid stand am Zaun des großen Gatters und strahlte ebenfalls bis über beide Ohren. „Sind die nicht toll, Jungs?", fragte er immer wieder. „Ich hab jetzt ne Genehmigung, welche zu züchten. Dumbledore hat die vom Ministerium überredet."

Staunend betrachtete Harry die stolzen Tiere und langsam gewöhnten sie sich an ihre Gegenwart, so dass er auch das Junge genauer betrachten konnte. Es war noch ziemlich tollpatschig und versuchte trotzdem dauernd zu fliegen Daher knallte es immer wieder mit dem Schnabel in den Schnee, schüttelte sich, und startete einen neuen Versuch.

Raja wagte sich sogar in das Gatter hinein, und nachdem sie sich mit dem Vater geeinigt hatte, dass keiner seiner kleinen Familie etwas tun wollte, ließ er auch Harry hinein. Draco blieb lieber, wo er war. Hippogreife waren nun wirklich nicht sein Ding.

Als Hagrid dann schließlich ging, rief er ihnen noch nach, sie sollte nicht zu lange im Wald bleiben und vorsichtig sein. Raja lächelte aber nur und schob den Halbriesen in Richtung des Waldrandes. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Hagrid, den Hippos wird schon nix passieren und an uns ist nachher auch noch alles dran. Versprochen!"

Als das kleine Fabeltier sich jedoch unter den schützenden Flügeln seiner Mutter zum Schlafen legte, scheuchte Raja Harry aus der Umzäunung. „Wir sollten Perlenauge nun schlafen lassen. Aber ich will euch noch was zeigen."

Daraufhin winkte sie den beiden, ihr tiefer in den Wald zu folgen. Harry sah Draco an, doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern und setzte sich in Bewegung. Zögerlich folgte Harry den beiden.

An einem kleinen Tümpel hielt Raja an, und wies auf das andere Ufer. Dort lag ein ziemlich verstümmelter Tierkadaver, der inzwischen schon langsam mit einer Rauhreifschicht überzog.

„Wie werden hier warten, Ich will sehen, ob sie kommen.", meinte sie und expedierte die Jungen in ein kleines, schneegeschütztes Lager, dass sie wohl aus einigen Zweigen zusammengezimmert hatte. Sie nestelte eine kleine Flasche aus ihrer Tasche und meinte: „Trinkt das!"

Zögernd öffnete Harry die Flasche und ihm stieg ein scharfer Kräuter-Geruch in die Nase „Damit einem nicht so kalt wird.", grinste sie. „Meinst du ich hab Lust, mir nachher euer Gejammer anzuhören, weil euch die edelsten Teile abgefroren sind."

Harr wurde rot und weil er nicht wusste, was er darauf erwidern sollte, nahm er einfach einen kräftigen Schluck aus der Flasche.

Kurz darauf konnte er sogar wieder atmen.

„Was _ist_ das?", krächzte er und hustete sich die halbe Lunge aus dem Leib. „Das brennt ja höllisch."

„Altes Geheimrezept. Sind Kräuter drin.", feixte das dunkelhaarige Mädchen.

Draco nahm ihm die Flasche aus der Hand und roch daran. „Und ne Menge Alkohol, wie´s scheint.", ergänzte er lachend und nahm ebenfalls einen großen Schluck. Befriedigt stellte Harry fest, dass auch seinem Freund die Tränen in die Augen traten und er merklich um Atem rang.

„Scharf!", meinte er dann. „Aber nicht übel. Könnte man sich dran gewöhnen."  
"Ihr Schnapsnasen sollte euch nicht besaufen. Für die Wirkung reicht ein Schluck des Trankes aus.", erklärte Raja und nahm ebenfalls einen großen Schluck. Sie schien jedoch keine Probleme mit ihren primären Lebensfunktionen zu kriegen.

Dann merkte Harry, wie die Wirkung einsetzte und sich eine wohlige Wärme von seinem Magen aus im ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Er kuschelte sich an Draco und fragte: „Auf was warten wir jetzt eigentlich?".

Doch Raja machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung, bedeutete ihm zu schweigen und zeigte wortlos auf die Dunkelheit am anderen Ufer. Harrys Blick schweifte über die Schatten der riesigen Bäume und dann sah er sie.

Große, rote Augen glühten im Dunkel. Erst ein Paar, dann drei oder vier weitere. Ein Schnauben und Geifern wehte mit dem Wind herüber, das sich Harry die Nackenhaare sträubten.

Ghule!

Sie waren durchweg hässlich und die Haut schien ihnen in Fetzen am Leib zu hängen. Etwa einen Meter und fünfzig groß, gingen sie teilweise auf zwei Beinen oder hinkten auf allen Vieren daher. Scharfe, übergroße Zähne ragten aus ihren großen Mäulern und eine lange, schleimige Zunge fuhr immer wieder darüber hinweg. Sabbernd fielen sie über die Fleischreste am Ufer her und balgten sich dabei wie Tiere um die besten Stücke. Dabei zerrissen sie das gefrorenen Fleisch, als sein es aus Pappmachee. Sie sicherten jedoch immer wieder die Umgebung in alle Richtungen ab und sogen mit ihren plattgedrückten Nasen, den Wind ein, um eventuell neue Beute zu finden. Harry erstarrte, als einer der Ghule zu ihm herübersah und misstrauisch in dieser Position verharrte.

Er spürte eine kleine Berührung an seine Hand und hätte beinahe aufgeschrieen, als er Raja in seinen Gedanken vernahm.  
"Ganz ruhig!", schien sie zu flüstern. „Ich werde uns tarnen, aber ihr müsst leise sein und dürft euch nicht bewegen."Dann hatte er das Gefühl, ein Schleier sei über die Welt gezogen worden und es atmete nun wieder ruhiger und gleichmäßiger.

„Es sind mehr als sonst", hallte Rajas Stimme immer noch durch seine Gedanken. „Mehr als drei, waren es bis jetzt nie auf einem Haufen. Das gefällt mir nicht. Es tut mir leid, aber wir werde wohl noch etwas hier bleiben müssen."  
"Wie geht es Draco?", formulierte er sorgfältig eine Frage.

Sie kicherte. „Der hat sich ganz schön erschreckt, besonders als ich ihn dann „besucht"habe. Er steht nicht so auf Gedankenlesen, weißt du. Aber es geht ihm gut, doch du solltest aufhören, seine Hand zu zerquetschen."

Harry lies Dracos Hand ein wenig lockerer, drehte leicht den Kopf und sah in entschuldigend an. Der Blonde verdrehte die Augen und beobachtete dann mit kritischem Blick die Ghule, Deren Zahl inzwischen auf ungefähr zehn angewachsne war. Ein Gerangel um das Fleisch brach aus, und erst zwei Stunden später, war auch das letzte Vieh verschwunden.

„Puh, dar war ziemlich knapp.", stöhnte der Gryffindor und streckte seinen steifgewordenen Glieder. „Du hättest uns vorwarnen müssen, Raja!", fügte er mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick hinzu.

„Eben, es ist nicht jeder so lebensmüde wie du", ärgerte sich auch Draco und strich sich seinem Umhang glatt.

„Normalerweise haben sie sich die Köder auch nur geschnappt und sind damit abgezogen.", verteidigte sie sich schwach. „Das konnte ich doch nicht ahnen."

„Meinst du nicht, dass du sie damit gerade anlockst?", fragte Harry nach.

„Wenn sie kein Aas finden, töten sie die lebendigen Tiere.", meinte sie ruhig. „Das ist ein völlig untypisches Verhalten, sagt auch Hagrid. Außerdem ist es wichtig zu wissen, wie viele es sind. Denn wie wir ja heute festgestellt haben, werden es mehr und sie werden mutiger. Das ist kein gutes Zeichen."

„Jetzt ist es schon stockduster und zu spät zum Essen.", meckerte Draco nun und fing an zum Waldrand zurückzugehen.

Raja sah Harry an und meinte grinsend: „Sollen wir unserem Prinzen mal das Küchenpersonal vorstellen?"Und als Harry nickte, nahmen sie den blonden Jungen einfach in ihre Mitte und jagten durch den Schnee bis zum Schloss-Portal


	13. Raja vs Snape

**Raja vs. Snape**

Der Zaubertränkelehrer stob um eine Ecke. Er war auf dem Weg zum Schulleiter und hatte wichtige Neuigkeiten. In seiner Hand hielt er einen Brief, den eine Eule ihm vor weniger als einer halben Stunde hatte. Einen Brief, über den er dringend mit Dumbledore reden musste, auch wenn es schon später Samstagabend war.

Leicht außer Atem kam er an dem Wasserspeier an, hinter dem der Aufgang zum Büro des Schulleiters versteckt war. Er machte eine kurze Pause, atmete noch einmal durch, straffte seine Haltung und zischte: „Schokofrösche!", woraufhin ihm die Figur den Weg frei gab. Er murmelte noch eine abfällige Bemerkung über die seltsamen Passwörter seines Vorgesetzten und stieg die Treppe hinauf.

Albus Dumbledore saß ihn seinem Lehnstuhl und streichelte Fawkes, seinen Phönix, der offensichtlich gerade einen neun Lebenszyklus begonnen hatte. Glücklich quietschend saß der kleine Feuervogel auf dem Schreibtisch und stellte allerhand Unsinn an. Das würde sich jedoch in ein paar Stunden gegeben haben.

„Professor Dumbledore, es gibt schlechte Neuigkeiten.", begann Snape ohne Vorwarnung und setzte sich auf einen Wink des Schulleiters hin steif auf einen so eben erschienenen Stuhl. Klare, blaue Augen sahen ihn fragend an. „Was gibt es denn, Severus? Noch eine Ghul-Sichtung auf dem Gelände?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich bin auch der Meinung, dass sich Miss Weasley diese Sache nur ausgedacht hat."Spöttisch lächelnd dachte er an die aufgelöste Ginny, die noch Tage später erzählte, in einer Stunde „Pflege magischer Geschöpfe" von riesigen, blutunterlaufenen Augen angesehen worden zu sein. „Sie ist ihrem Bruder Ronald in seiner Neigung zur Hysterie sehr ähnlich. Nein, es geht um etwas ganz anderes."Doch bevor er weiterreden konnte, wurde er schon wieder von dem Schulleiter unterbrochen: „Hat man Ihnen schon bescheid gegeben, dass die Schüler Zabini und McDougal bereits nach den Weihnachtsferien nicht mehr in Hogwarts sein werden? Ihre Eltern bzw. Großeltern haben mir geschrieben und ich habe ihrer Bitte nachgegeben."

„Ja, aber ich habe im Moment wichtigere Neuigkeiten. Lucius Malfoy hat mir heute eine Eule gesandt. Er bittet mich, ihn über die Ferien zu besuchen und seinen Sohn ebenfalls mitzubringen.", konnte er nun endlich die Nachricht beenden. „Er sprach davon, dass der Junge gewissen Leuten vorgestellt und somit in die Gesellschaft eingeführt werden sollte. Ich denke, Sie wissen, was das bedeutet."Er sah Dumbledore ernst an, während dieser noch immer mit dem Phönix spielte.

„Das ist in der Tat eine interessante Neuigkeit. Es ist zu überlegen, wie wir darauf reagieren.", überlegte der weißbärtige Mann, stand auf und begann in seinem Arbeitszimmer umherzugehen.

„Ich kann diese Einladung nicht ablehnen. Nicht ohne danach in ernste Erklärungs-Not zu kommen.", schnaubte der schwarzhaarige Mann und verzog das Gesicht. „Ich denke, es wäre das Beste einfach abzuwarten, was er will."

„Und doch könnte diese Sache den jungen Mister Malfoy in ernste Schwierigkeiten bringen. Sollte tatsächlich das eintreten, was wir schon seit langem befürchten, wären wir gezwungen zu handeln. Gegen ihn, wenn es sein muss."Er drehte sich um und sah Snape an. „Ich würde es vorziehen, ihn dort herauszuhalten. Er ist noch kein Anhänger Voldemorts und es sollte vermieden werden, dass sich das ändert. Ebenso wie bei allen anderen Schülern Slytherins, deren Familien irgendwie mit dem Herrn der Todesser in Verbindung stehen. Nur können wir bei den meisten keinen Einfluss auf diese Entwicklung nehmen. Ich denke bei Draco Malfoy ist das noch möglich. Er hat sich verändert, wie Sie sicher gemerkt haben."

Der Lehrer knurrte nur. Sicherlich war ihm nicht entgangen, dass sich der Schüler verändert hatte. Nur der Grund für diese Sache gefiel ihm gar nicht. Er dachte ein wenig anders über den Zusammenhalt der Häuser als Dumbledore, auch wenn sie sich einig waren, dass der Dunkle Lord die Herrschaft nicht wieder erlangen durfte. Es hatte zu viele Opfer gegeben.

Aber mehr durften sie nicht erwarten Er hatte sich zu oft täuschen lassen. Und er hatte nichts übrig für die schwächliche, weiche Art des Schulleiters, wenn es um „seine Schüler" ging. Für Snape waren sie alle gleich. Wenn auch einige ihm die Möglichkeit verschafften, sich ein wenig des Glanzes zurückzuholen, der ihm zustand. Draco Malfoy hatte ihn verraten, indem er sich mit Potter und Banes zusammentat. Das sollte er ihm büßen.

Widerwillig fragte er: „Wie soll meine Antwort nun lauten?"

Der Schulleiter überlegte kurz. „Sie werden hinfahren, Severus. Aber ich möchte Sie bitten, ein Auge auf den Jungen zu haben. Finden Sie heraus, was da vorgeht. Aber seien Sie vorsichtig. Ich denke, wir sollten uns auf einen Angriff gefasst machen. Auch wenn Sie Miss Banes ...", er schmunzelte, „nicht unbedingt mögen, so hat ihre Aussage wohl Hand und Fuß. Ich habe mit Hagrid gesprochen und der hat mir die Sache bestätigt."

„Warum muss ich mir immer wieder von irgendwelchen _Gören_", er spie dieses Wort förmlich aus, „sagen lassen, was zu tun ist. Merken Sie denn nicht, wie sehr uns das aufhält?"

„Ich gedenke jede Kraft zu nutzen, die uns zur Verfügung steht, Severus.", gab der ältere Mann bedächtig zur Antwort. „Und ich denke, wir sollte das Potential von Raja Banes nicht unterschätzen. Wenn es um das Fließen magischer Kräfte geht, übertrifft ihr Wahrnehmungsvermögen das unsere bei weitem. Ich überlege, sie in den Phönix-Orden aufzunehmen, wenn das Schuljahr vorbei ist."

„Wie sie meinen...."Wütend stand Snape auf und nickte dem Schulleiter noch kurz zu. „Sie entschuldigen mich. Ich muss Mister Malfoy von dem Schreiben seines Vaters unterrichten."

Damit stampfte er zornig die Treppe wieder hinunter. Aber sicher! Machen wir doch einen Kindergarten aus dem Orden. Der Dunkle Lord wird sich freuen. Er wusste wirklich nicht, was Dumbledore sich bei solchen Ideen dachte.

Immer noch kochend eilte er dem Kerker entgegen und wäre beinahe über eine kleine Hauselfe gefallen, die am Boden saß und versuchte, sich die Ohren von einer klebrigen Masse zu befreien. Verstört sah er sie an. Normalerweise traten Hauselfen nicht offen in Erscheinung, und er befand es auch nicht für nötig, sich mit ihnen abzugeben. Doch in diesem Augenblick, kam sie ihm gerade recht.

„Was tust du hier?", fuhr er sie schroff an, glücklich endlich ein Ventil für seine Wut gefunden zu haben. „Solltest du nicht arbeiten, anstatt hier sinnlos in der Gegend rumzusitzen?"

Das kleine Wesen zuckte zusammen und piepste verschreckt. „Aber ja, Professor. Dippsy hatte nicht die Absicht faul zu sein. Ich war in der Küche und werde auch sofort dahin zurückkehren, wenn es vorbei ist."

„Wenn _was_ vorbei ist?", schnarrte der Zaubertränkelehrer. Aber die kleine Elfe hielt sich nur den Mund zu und verschwand. Was war da los? Wenn irgendjemand in der Küche des Schlosses Unfug trieb, dann würde er jetzt Bekanntschaft machen, mit einem _sehr_ zornigen Lehrer der Zaubertränke. Er eilte in den Gang mit dem Zugang zur Küche und kitzelte die grüne Birne. Wieder so eine blödsinnige Idee von Dumbledore. Die Tür öffnete sich und er hörte lautes Gelächter und eine ihm wohl bekannte Stimme, die so eben rief: „ Wer hat hier jetzt Angst?"

BANES!

Er eilte aufgebracht die Treppe hinab und erstarrte auf der Türschwelle.

Er konnte nicht glauben, was sich dann vor seinen Augen abspielte.

In einer ziemlich zerwühlten Küche stand Raja Banes vor Draco Malfoy. Über ihrer Hand schwebte ein Stück Torte auf und nieder, das der blonde Junge ängstlich beobachtete.

„Ich warne dich. Wage es ja nicht, Raja", drohte er ihr. „Hör sofort auf mit dem Quatsch."

„Ich denk nicht dran", lachte sie und ließ den Kuchen noch ein wenig höher schweben. „Du bist und bleibst ein Lackaffe, Draco."

„Nur weil ich auf mein Äußeres achte, bin ich noch lange nicht eingebildet", beschwerte der sich. „Das hat was mit Stil zu tun, den du ja offensichtlich nicht hast."Er rümpfte die Nase.

„Das war zuviel!", kreischte sie lachend und schleuderte dem Slytherin das Sahnestück mitten ins Gesicht. Tropfend stand er da und schaute das Mädchen ungläubig an. Harry Potter erhob sich von seinem Sitzplatz auf dem Küchentisch und ging zu dem anderen Jungen hin.

„Du bist so süß, wenn du schmollst.", lächelte er den Blonden an.

Der grinste mit einem Male hinterhältig und meinte: „Ich werde dir zeigen, was süß ist."Damit zog er den Gryffindor an sich und drückte ihm seinen sahnebeschmierten Mund auf die Lippen und die beiden versanken in einem Kuss.

„Ihr seid _so_ eklig.", quietschte Banes und drehte sich um.

Auge in Auge stand sie nun mit ihm.

Keiner sagte ein Wort.

Er spürte, wie mittlerweile alle Farbe aus seinem Gesicht gewichen war.

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein.

Inzwischen hatten auch die beiden jungen Männer die Stille bemerkt und drehten sich zur Tür. Entsetzen machte sich auf ihren Gesichtern breit, als sie ihren Lehrer erblickten. Schnell lösten sie sich aus ihrer Umarmung und traten einen Schritt voneinander zurück.

„Was.Ist.Hier.Los?", knirschte Snape und zermalmte jedes Wort einzeln zwischen seinen Kiefern. Er hatte doch nicht wirklich gerade gesehen, wie Potter und der junge Malfoy sich geküsst hatten. Noch dazu in der Schlossküche. Mit Sahnetorte. Sein Gehirn verweigerte den Dienst, diese Information auch nur ansatzweise zu verarbeiten.

Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen überwand zuerst seine Verblüffung. „Professor Snape. Wie nett. Wollen sie auch ein Stück Kuchen?", fragte sie freundlich.

Wie konnte diese Göre es wagen. „Nein, ich möchte eine Erklärung hierfür.", fauchte er. „Sofort."

Malfoy wagte sich einen Schritt nach vorne und wischte sie die Sahne aus dem Gesicht. „Professor, es ist nicht so, wie sie denken...."

„Ach nein, was denke ich denn?", fragte er zornig und zog seine Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen.

„Ich denke, dass ich sie der auf der Stelle aus der Schule verweisen lassen werde. Wegen Ruhestörung, Umgehen der Nachtruhe, Diebstahls und Zerstörung von Schuleigentum, Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses...."Er wies mit ausgestrecktem Arm einmal quer durch die Küche. „Wegen Vandalismus. Was meinen Sie eigentlich, wer Sie sind? Selbst ihr Herr Vater, Mister Potter, hatte den Anstand seine „Aktionen"etwas diskreter zu gestalten."

Er sah, dass der Gryffindor die Faust ballt, aber sie wieder sinken ließ, als der blonde Slytherin zu ihm trat und beruhigend seine Hand nahm.

„Und sie, Mister Malfoy? Ich bin schwer enttäuscht von Ihnen. Wenn ich schon an ihrem Geschmack gezweifelt habe, was ihre Beziehung zu Miss Banes angeht, so muss ich sagen, dass mich ihre jetzige Wahl doch ziemlich an ihrem Verstand zweifeln lässt. Ihr Vater wird sich sicher dafür interessieren."  
Sein Gegenüber sog wütend die Luft ein, sagte aber nichts.

„Und dann natürlich wieder Miss Banes. Sie haben bei dieser Menage-a-trois wohl die Spielleitung übernommen. Das wundert mich nicht, bei ihrer Erziehung."Befriedigt sah er, dass ihre Augen zornig blitzten. „Sie haben ihre Launen hier lange genug ausgelebt."

Hämisch grinsend fuhr er fort: „Sie werden mich jetzt alle drei zum Schulleiter begleiten. Der wird ihrem Treiben ein Ende bereiten. Auch ein Albus Dumbledore wird einsehen, dass ein solches Verhalten absolut inakzeptabel ist."Er drehte sich um und wollte schon zur Tür eilen, da hörte er Banes Stimme.

„Nein."

Er blieb stehen. Sie wagte es noch zu protestieren? Mit nun vor Wut gerötetem Gesicht, machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und baute sich vor dem Mädchen auf. Er überragte sie um Haupteslänge. "Können sie mir verraten, was sie zu dem völlig irrigen Schluss kommen lässt, dass ihre Meinung jetzt noch gefragt ist?", brüllte er das Mädchen in voller Lautstärke an. „Sie werden jetzt ihren Hintern sofort in Bewegung setzen, sonst vergesse ich mich und jage Ihnen einen Fluch auf den Hals, dass sie Ostern nicht mehr von Weihnachten unterschieden können."

„Das will ich sehen.", grinste die Schülerin und sah ihn auffordernd an.

Er hob vor lauter Wut schon den Zauberstab, doch dann besann er sich.

Er beugte sich vor und zischte ihr leise ins Ohr: „Sie sind in einer sehr prekären Lage, Miss Banes, ist Ihnen das bewusst?"

„Haben Sie sich schon mal gefragt, was mit einem Lehrer passiert, der eine Schülerin belästigt?", fragte sie unschuldig, hob die Hand und strich mit zwei Fingern über seine Brust.

Er wich einen Schritt zurück.

„Miss Banes, mäßigen Sie sich. Sonst werden Sie wirklich ernste Schwierigkeiten bekommen.", flüsterte er gepresst.

Doch das Mädchen glitt geschmeidig auf ihn zu und flüsterte ebenso leise: „Ich denke nicht, dass _ich_ die Schwierigkeiten bekommen werde."

Er wich weiter zurück. Worauf wollte dieses verrückte Ding hinaus? Dann dämmerte es ihm. Er grinste höhnisch. „Damit würden sie nicht durchkommen. Das würde niemand glauben. Es gibt Wege, die Wahrheit herauszufinden."

Wieder kam sie näher und meinte sanft: „Veritas-Serum? Nun ich denke nicht, dass das bei mir die entsprechende Wirkung zeigen würde. Aber so eine Aussage setzt sich in den Köpfen der Leute fest."

„Erpressung ist nicht ihre Stärke, Miss Banes. Spielen sie lieber weiter in ihrer eigenen Liga.", warnte er sie und trat aber noch eine Schritt zurück, so dass er jetzt unangenehmerweise die Wand im Rücken hatte.

Doch sie lächelte nur und meinte süffisant: „Als wenn Sie eine Ahnung hätten, in was für einer Liga ich spielen _könnte_. Würde es Ihnen Spaß machen, das herauszufinden?"

„Miss Banes. Jetzt ist es aber genug!", keuchte er. „Machen Sie, dass sie in ihren Schlafsaal kommen."Und mit einem Blick auf die beiden verwundert dreinblickenden Jungs fügte er hinzu: „Alle drei. Sie melden sich morgen wegen dieser Sache bei mir. Und jetzt will ich keinen Mucks mehr hören."

Damit drehte er sich um und flüchtete aus der Küche.

Blitzende grüne Augen sahen ihm interessiert nach.


	14. Vertrauensfragen

**Vertrauensfragen**

Draco sah Raja erstaunt an. Sie erinnerte ihn doch ziemlich an das Mädchen, als das er sie am Anfang kennen gelernt hatte. Aber Snape war ein Lehrer... „Du solltest vielleicht etwas vorsichtiger sein.", meinte er dann. „Mit Snape ist nicht gut Kirschen essen. Auch wenn du in Slytherin bist und gut im Unterricht. Wenn du nicht nach seiner Pfeife tanzt, lässt er dich fallen, wie eine heiße Kartoffel."

Auf einen verwunderte Blick von Harry hin fügte er rasch hinzu: „Ich weiß wovon ich rede. Schließlich hat mir das „Nachhilfe" eingebracht. Aber inzwischen kann ich das gar nicht mehr so schlimm finden."Er grinste und drückte Harry einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange. „Eigentlich ist mit Raja ganz gut auszukommen."

Der Gryffindor wandte sich nun ebenfalls wieder an das Mädchen. „Was hast du dir denn dabei gedacht? Das bringt uns doch nur noch weiter in Schwierigkeiten. Snape ist nun wirklich der Letzte, der was von Draco und mir erfahren sollte."Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend stellte sich Draco hinter Harry und schlang die Arme um seine Taille. Die Sahne war inzwischen entfernt. Eng drückte er sich an den größeren Jungen. Plötzlich hatte er Angst ihn zu verlieren.

Doch Raja sagte nichts und blickte immer noch unverwandt zur Tür. Hinter ihrer Stirn schien es fieberhaft zu arbeiten. Abrupt drehte sie sich um und sagte: „Ihr solltet jetzt wirklich gehen. Ich räum hier noch ein bisschen auf und komm dann nach. Und seht zu, dass euch keiner mehr erwischt."Ihre Stimme war plötzlich kalt und ein eigenartiges Funkeln lag in ihren Augen.

Draco schauderte. Das hatte er schon mal gesehen. Damals. „Mach bloß keinen Mist.", merkte er noch an, bevor er seinen Freund aus der Tür zog. Was immer Raja auch vorhatte, er wollte lieber nicht in der Nähe sein, wenn es passierte. Wenn sie sich tatsächlich auf Snape stürzte, wären ihre Tage in Hogwarts wohl gezählt.

Viel zu schnell musste er sich von Harry trennen, als der in Richtung des Gryffindor-Turms verschwand. Seufzend ging er in den Kerker und machte es sich im Aufenthaltsraum auf der Couch gemütlich. Er musste mit Raja reden. Inzwischen war er ihr gegenüber nicht mehr auf den Zauber und seine Aufhebung zurückgekommen. Er wollte es auch nicht mehr. Er mochte sein neues Leben und seine neuen Freunde. Auch wenn er immer noch den Eisprinzen der Slytherins gab, der an seiner Seite eine kühle, weibliche Schönheit hatte, war dies inzwischen nicht mehr als eine Fassade, die er zum Beispiel seinem Vater zuliebe aufrecht erhielt. Und natürlich um Harry und sich selber zu schützen. Er hatte selbst die Ungerechtigkeit in Slytherin oft genug ausgenutzt, um einen Vorteil daraus zu ziehen. Wenn er jetzt aus der Rolle fiel, würde er unweigerlich untergehen und seine Freunde mit ihm. Seit Harry ihm in einer ihrer wenigen Stunden allein mal auseinandergesetzt hatte, warum das Mädchen ihm damals den Zauber auf den Hals gehetzt hatte, war er sich sicher, dass er in diese Welt von Macht, Hass und Intrigen nicht mehr zurückkehren wollte. Er hatte es ihr nie gesagt, aber inzwischen war er dankbar, für das, was sie getan hatte. Und jetzt machte er sich Sorgen. Er wollte nicht, dass das Mädchen wieder etwas tat, das ihr später Leid tat. Mit diesen Gedanken schlief er ein.

Er erwachte, als eine Hand ihn sanft an der Schulter rüttelte. „Draco, steh auf. Es ist fast vier."

Verschlafen richtete er sich auf und sah Rajas Gesicht über sich. Sie grinste ihn an. „Schlafmütze!"

„Wo kommst du denn jetzt erst her?", murmelte er und gähnte, während er sich ausgiebig streckte.

Doch sie streckte ihm nur die Zunge raus und antwortete frech: „Das geht dich gar nichts an, Draco Malfoy. Sieh lieber auch zu, dass du in dein Bett kommst."

Sie ging einige Schritte in Richtung der Schlafräume und drehte noch einmal kurz den Kopf zu ihm um. „Aber falls es dich interessiert: Ich habe mich gut amüsiert. Snape wird uns nicht mehr in die Quere kommen."Und mit einem bösen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht verschwand sie endgültig in ihrem Zimmer.

Er stöhnte auf. Das durfte alles nicht wahr sein. Er versuchte sie den Sonntag über noch einmal zu erwischen, aber sie war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Auch Harry war ziemlich beunruhigt, ob dieser Nachricht.

„Wenn sie nur nichts Dummes macht.", seufzte der Gryffindor und vergrub sein Gesicht in Dracos Armen.

„Du weißt nicht, _wie_ unangenehm sie sein kann.", fügte Draco noch hinzu, doch der andere murmelte nur: „So lange sie es zu Snape ist, ist mir das herzlich egal." Danach zog er Draco zu einem tiefen Kuss an sich und sie hatten andere Sachen zu tun, als sich über eine wildgewordene Raja Gedanken zu machen.

Doch auch am nächsten Morgen war beim Frühstück nichts aus ihr herauszukriegen. Als sie ihm schließlich drohte, für den Rest des Jahres seine Hausaufgaben zu vernichten, gab er schließlich auf. Mit solchen Aussagen pflegte sie nicht nur zu drohen, sie führte sie meistens auch aus. Und wenn er etwas nicht gebrauchen konnte, waren das schlechte Noten im Abschluss-Jahr. Missmutig machte er sich auf den Weg zu „Zaubertränke". Danach würden sie mit dem Lehrer reden müssen. „Ich hasse Montage.", brummte er und schlich langsam hinter Raja her.

Aber was auch immer zwischen dem Mädchen und dem Lehrer vorgefallen war, der schwarzhaarige Mann hatte sich gut im Griff. Nicht eine gehässige Bemerkung mehr oder weniger als sonst kam über seine schmalen Lippen und es war eine Stunde wie so viele vorher auch. Lediglich das Lob, das er Neville Longbottom gegenüber kurz von sich gab, fiel aus dem Rahmen.

Nach der Stunde stieg Dracos Puls jedoch kurzzeitig an, als der Lehrer ihn aufhielt. „Sie bleiben bitte noch kurz, Mister Malfoy."Und mit einem Blick in Richtung Harry und Raja fügte er hinzu. „Alle anderen haben sicherlich etwas zu tun. Also raus mit Ihnen!"

Nachdem auch der letzte Nachzügler den Raum verlassen hatte, stand Snape auf und ging langsam auf Draco zu. Der schluckte. Was würde jetzt kommen?

Doch der Lehrer sah ihn nur an und meinte ohne eine Regung in der Stimme: „Ich habe einen Brief von ihrem Vater bekommen, Mister Malfoy. Sie sollen einigen wichtigen Ereignissen beiwohnen. Er bittet mich, Sie über die Weihnachtsferien nach hause zu begleiten. Machen sie sich bereit, Ende der nächsten Woche aufzubrechen. Für Sie fangen die Ferien dieses Jahr etwas früher an."

Draco blinzelte ungläubig. Nicht nur, dass Snape so...naja zumindestens nicht anders als vor der Sache in der Küche war, irritierte ihn. Auch die Tatsache, dass sein Vater, der sonst größten Wert auf eine gute Ausbildung legte, ihn vier Tage vor Beginn der Ferien bereits zu sich rief. Der Gipfel dieser Sache war allerdings, dass sein Lehrer nun auch noch zu hause in seiner Nähe sein sollte. Er wusste nicht, ob ihm das gefallen sollte.

Er wartete, ob noch etwas von dem Mann vor ihm kam, doch der schien alles gesagt zu haben, was zu sagen war. Also antwortete er möglichst ruhig: „Ist gut, Professor. Ich werde fertig sein. Brauchen Sie mich noch?"

Doch der Lehrer verneinte und machte sich daran den Raum zu verlassen. Doch kurz bevor er aus der Tür war, verharrte er kurz und knurrte unfreundlich: „Vielleicht sollten sie noch einmal mit Professor Dumbledore reden. Es war auch _sein_ Wunsch, dass ich Sie begleite."

Damit rauschte er aus der Tür und Draco war alleine. Langsam machte er sich auf den Weg zur nächsten Stunde. Doch die lief ebenso wie der Rest des Vormittags und das Mittagessen irgendwie an ihm vorbei, so sehr war er in seine Gedanken versunken. Nach der letzten Stunde machte er sich unverzüglich auf, um den Schulleiter zu besuchen.

„Ich werde schon genauso wie Harry.", schmunzelte er über sich selber. „Hängen wir uns mal Dumbledore an den Rockzipfel, der wird es schon richten."Doch dann überwog seine Sorge um den Besuch bei seinen Eltern. Denn dass er glücklich darüber war, konnte er nicht behaupten. Seine Beziehung zu Harry war nicht unbedingt etwas, über das er mit Lucius Malfoy reden wollte. Doch es war so sicher, wie es morgen wieder hell werden würde, dass Snape es seinem Vater verraten würde.

Vor dem Wasserspeier angekommen, stoppte er. Er wusste nur, dass das Büro hier war. Wie er hinein kommen sollte, war ihm schleierhaft. Und ob der Schulleiter eigentlich da war, war ebenfalls fraglich. Was er eigentlich genau von ihm wollte ebenso.

Er wollte schon wieder umdrehen, als sich der Eingang zum Büro von selbst öffnete und sich die steile Steintreppe langsam nach oben wand. Er wurde also erwartet. Denn eine andere Erklärung schien es nicht zu geben, nachdem auch nach ein paar Minuten niemand die Treppe hinunter gekommen war. Er gab sich einen Ruck und machte sich an den Aufstieg.

Oben angekommen saß der weißbärtige Mann wie so oft in seinem Schreibtisch-Stuhl und blickte nachdenklich auf ein paar Pergament-Rollen. Draco räusperte sich leise und Professor Dumbledore sah auf.

„Mister Malfoy, ich hatte schon gedacht, Sie hätten meine Einladung nicht verstanden. Bitte setzen Sie sich."

Also setzte sich der junge Slytherin auf einen, wie immer von Geisterhand erschienenen Stuhl und wartete neugierig, was nun kam.

Es kam nichts, außer einem fragenden Blick von der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches.

„Was wollten Sie von mir, Professor?", wagte er schließlich das Wort zu ergreifen.

„Nun, Mister Malfoy, so wie ich die Sache sehe, sind Sie doch zu mir gekommen, habe ich nicht recht?", schmunzelte der Schulleiter. „Tee? Oder lieber Saft? Wobei mir Miss Banes verraten hat, dass Sie, genauso wie sie, lieber Kaffee trinken."

„Raja war hier?", keuchte Draco erstaunt. „Was hat sie gesagt? Ging es um mich und Harry?"Dann biss er sich auf die Zunge. Verdammt, jetzt hatte er sich verplappert.

Doch der alte Mann sah ihn nur vergnügt an. „Sie hatte eigentlich ein anderes Thema, jedoch ist mir die Entwicklung der Beziehung zwischen Ihnen und Mister Potter nicht entgangen. Gibt es dort etwas, über dass sie reden wollen?"

Draco schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. Mit Dumbledore wollte er bestimmt nicht über sein Liebesleben reden. Außerdem wollte er Raja nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen. „Es ist alles in Ordnung."

Doch weil er nicht wusste, ob der Schulleiter nicht doch über den Zauber bescheid wusste fügte er hinzu: „Ich gedenke meine Beziehung aber in dieser Richtung zu vertiefen und ihr nicht wieder die alte Qualität zu geben wie vor einigen Monaten."Er hoffte inständig, dass Dumbledore ihn verstanden hatte. Sonst war der weißhaarige Mann doch Meister der tiefsinnigen Bemerkungen. Insgeheim war er Draco daher immer etwas unheimlich gewesen. Vor ihm blieb keine Missetat unerkannt.

Zufrieden mit dem Kopf nickend ließ der Mann eine Tasse Kaffe vor Draco auftauchen, daneben eine Dose mit Zucker. Woher wusste er das schon wieder? Um etwas tun zu können, nahm der Slytherin die Tasse und gab den Zucker dazu. Während er umrührte, überlegte er fieberhaft, wie er das Gespräch beginnen sollte.

Doch der Schulleiter kam ihm freundlicherweise nun doch zu Hilfe. „Sie sind sicher hier, weil Sie sich erkundigen wollen, ob sie früher nach hause fahren könne, nicht wahr Mister Malfoy?"

Er wusste also davon? Draco seufzte innerlich. Da seinem Gegenüber eh nichts verborgen blieb, konnte er genauso gut sagen, was ihn beschäftigte.

„Ich denke, dass man in meiner Familie nicht gerade erfreut sein wird über die Entwicklung meiner _Beziehung_ zu Harry. Außerdem spricht die Formulierung des Briefes dafür, dass auch noch...andere Dinge geschehen werden."

Er unterbrach sich. Schließlich waren das seine _Eltern_. Seiner Mutter traute er zwar durchaus zu, mit dieser Sache umgehen zu können. Aber sie war seit einer schweren Krankheit im letzten Sommer sowieso ziemlich empfindlich. Insgeheim wusste Draco, dass sein Vater seine Mutter mit einem Bann belegt hatte, der sie außerhalb des Hauses, wie eine Puppe wirken ließ, die sich nicht im Geringsten für ihre Umwelt interessierte. Bis jetzt hatte ihn das nie sonderlich gestört, denn innerhalb der Mauern von Malfoy Manor, war seine Mutter immer diejenige gewesen, die ihm am ehesten etwas wie Liebe und Zuneigung gezeigt hatte. Er hatte sie jedoch für ihre Schwäche seinem Vater gegenüber verachtet. Damals. Er seufzte abermals und erinnerte sich daran, dass er immer noch in Dumbledores Büro saß.

Der Schulleiter sah ihn aus unergründlichen blauen Augen an und fragte nachdenklich: „Also sind meine Vermutungen den Besuch einer gewissen Person in ihrem Heim betreffend nicht unbegründet?"

Draco nickte. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Dumbledore ebenso wie er vermutete, dass der Dunkle Lord ihn in seine Reihen berufen wollte. Er hatte es bei anderen aus seinem Haus schon vermutet, dass _es_ begonnen hatte. Nur war sich der junge Mann inzwischen ziemlich sicher, dass er das nicht mehr wollte. Er hatte den Herrn der Todesser jedoch noch nie persönlich getroffen und wusste daher nicht, was ihn erwartete.

Dumbledore sah ihn nun ernst an. „Mister Malfoy, ich möchte Ihnen nun einige Dinge anvertrauen, die mein Vertrauen in ihre Absichten ausdrücken werden. Ich wünsche sehr, dass Sie mich nicht enttäuschen."

Mit einem Mal konnte Draco Harry verstehen, dass dieser meist so positiv von dem Schulleiter sprach. Der Mann fuhr etwas lauter fort: „Ich habe Professor Snape gebeten, dem Wunsch Ihres Vaters zu entsprechen und Sie zu begleiten. Zu ihrem Schutz."

Der junge Slytherin schaute ungläubig. Snape war doch ebenso ein Todesser wie sein Vater. Wie sollte der ihn vor dem Dunklen Lord beschützen wollen.

„Ich sehe das Unverständnis auf ihrem Gesicht. Ich kann Ihnen jedoch versichern, dass sich Professor Snape nicht nur Ihretwegen in diese Situation begibt, sondern auch, weil wir einige Informationen benötigen. Über die Vorgänge im Kreise Voldemorts. Es ist sicher unnötig zu erwähnen, dass diese Sache für sie beide sehr gefährlich werden wird. Wenn Sie es wünschen, werde ich ihrem Vater sagen, dass sie über die Ferien hier bleiben."

Er sah Draco fragend an.

Der überlegte kurz und lachte dann auf. „Wollen Sie mir erzählen, Professor Snape ist ein Spion? Ich hoffe für ihn, dass mein Vater das nie herausbekommt."

„Eben darum wäre es wichtig, dass Sie trotz ihrer Situation ihre Familie wie gewünscht besuchen. Es geht nicht nur um ihre Sicherheit. Ich vertraue darauf, dass Sie die richtige Entscheidung treffen."

„Aber wie soll ich die Sache verhindern?", meinte der blonde Junge gequält.

„Ich in sicher, Sie werden eine Lösung finden.", sagte der Schulleiter lediglich. „Sie haben Freunde, Mister Malfoy. Vergessen Sie das nicht."

Dann drehte er sich um und schwieg. Zögernd verließ Draco das Büro. Nicht viel schlauer als vorher, bis auf die Tatsache, dass er nun wusste, dass der Zaubertränkelehrer auf Seite der „Guten" stand. Ein unglaubliches Wissen, das Dumbledore ihm da anvertraut hatte. Doch er hatte nicht die Absicht es zu nutzen. Es bestand keine Notwendigkeit dafür.

Lächelnd machte er sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Er hatte sich wirklich verändert. Früher wäre das d_ie_ Gelegenheit gewesen. Doch jetzt? Er wollte noch nicht einmal, dass Snape etwas passierte.

„Weichei!", schimpfte er sich selbst.

Und dann ging er seine beiden Freunde suchen.


	15. Okklumentik

**Okklumentik**

Harry war weniger beunruhigt als sein Freund, was die Sache mit Snape anging. Als er Raja auch noch einmal alleine nach den Vorgängen der Nacht fragte, hatte sie nur gelächelt und gesagt: „Vertrau mir einfach, Harry. Snape ist kein Problem mehr. Ich weiß, was ich tue."

„So wie bei Draco?", hatte er nachgebohrt, denn er erinnerte sich selbst immer mal wieder daran, was ihm den blonden Jungen eigentlich bescherte hatte.

Sie hatte jedoch abgewinkt. „Ich an deiner Stelle würde Draco mal fragen, wie er zu der Sache steht. Es scheint mir nicht, als wäre er besonders unglücklich. Ihr seid so niedlich zusammen. Wie weit seid ihr eigentlich?"

Daraufhin war er rot geworden, bis über beide Ohren und hatte wütend einen Schneeball nach ihr geworfen. Das ging selbst Raja nichts an.

Nun saßen die drei wieder einmal in dem Turmzimmer und hielten sozusagen Kriegsrat. Draco hatte berichtet, was vorgefallen war und dass er nicht wusste, wie er mit der Situation zu hause umgehen sollte.

„Mein Vater wird mich umbringen, wenn er das erfährt. Und ich weiß nicht wie der Dunkle Lord wohl reagiert, wenn ich ihm sage: _Tut mir leid, aber ich liebe leider deinen Feind, mach´s gut_.", führte er gerade sarkastisch aus. „Das ist wohl keine so gute Idee."

Harry sah seinen Freund ernst an. Dass er in dieser Situation noch Witze machen konnte, war ihm schleierhaft. Vielleicht lag das daran, dass Draco Voldemort noch nicht erlebt hatte. Er selbst träumte jetzt manchmal noch von diesen unheimlichen, roten Augen, die sich so tief in seine Seele gebohrt hatten.

„Mitspielen!", rief Raja auf einmal und fing an in dem kleinen Raum hin und her zu gehen. „Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit."

„Aber Voldemort _kann_ man nicht anlügen. Das ist unmöglich.", widersprach Harry heftig. „Er liest deine Gedanken, als wären sie ein offenes Buch mit drei Meter großen Buchstaben."

„Es gibt Wege, dass zu verhindern, Harry, das weißt du.", warf Raja ein. Sicher, aber er war nie besonders erfolgreich gewesen, es zu lernen. Raja hatte ihm noch ein paar Sachen gezeigt, die seine Visionen, die er immer noch schwach spürte, endgültig zum Versiegen gebracht hatten. Aber Auge in Auge mit Voldemort, wäre er nicht dazu im Stande gewesen.

„Du kannst es nicht besonders gut, aber Draco vielleicht.", hörte er Rajas Stimme einwenden.

Misstrauisch sah er das Mädchen an. „Du meinst, er könnte es schaffen so schnell zu lernen, Voldemort abzublocken?", fragte er sie ungläubig.

Dann schaltete sich Draco wieder in ihr Gespräch ein. „Könnt ihr mir vielleicht mal verraten, um was es hier geht?", motzte er aufgebracht. „Ich muss schließlich in die Höhle des Löwen."

Harry drehte sich zu seinem blonden Freund um. „Es geht darum, dass du lernst, fremde Gedanken aus deinem Geist auszuschließen. Du musst Okklumentik lernen und zwar ziemlich schnell."

Der schaute den Gryffindor an, als hätte er verlangt, eine lebende Schnecke zu essen. „Ich soll schon wieder jemand in meinem Kopf rumpfuschen lassen. Nein Danke! Einmal reicht doch, oder?"schrie der Slytherin und sprang nun ebenfalls auf. „Ihr habt sie doch nicht alle!"

Verletzt sah Harry ihn an. Er hatte gehofft, dass Draco inzwischen darüber hinweg war. Hatte er sich getäuscht? Doch dann mischte sich Raja wieder ein. „Eben weil ich das schon mal gemacht habe, weiß ich, dass du einen starken Geist hast, Draco. Dein Widerstand war nicht leicht zu brechen und deshalb wäre es auch so schwer, den Zauber wieder zu entfernen. Wenn du vorbereitet und konzentriert bist, sollte es nicht möglich sein, deine Gedanken zu lesen. Das geht immer nur wenn du besonders ängstlich, aufgeregt oder...", Sie verstummte und sah den Blonden vielsagend an. Harry hätte zu gerne gewusst, wie die Sache mit dem Zauber dann damals funktioniert hatte.

Etwas lauter fuhr das Mädchen fort: „Du musst deine Gabe eigentlich geerbt haben. Harry hat nur einen Bruchteil dieser Fähigkeiten, weil er sie wahrscheinlich ebenso wie die Sache mit dem Parsel von Voldemort übertragen bekommen hat. Wie ich aus Erzählungen weiß, habe ich meine Gabe von meiner Mutter. Weißt du, von wem du es hast?"

Draco musste offensichtlich nicht lange überlegen. „Mein Vater.", sagte er bestimmt. „Er hat früher schon immer gewusst, wenn ich was ausgefressen hatte. Ich habe immer versucht, ihn zu überlisten, aber meistens hat es nicht funktioniert."

Raja lachte bitter auf. „War ja klar. Aber in diesem Fall ist das offensichtlich ein Vorteil. So sollte es möglich sein, zumindestens etwas zu erreichen, bevor du nach hause musst."Sie drehte sich zu Draco um. „Nun musst du nur entscheiden, wen du fragen willst, um es dir beizubringen. Dumbledore, Snape oder mich. Eine andere Auswahl haben wir zur Zeit leider nicht."

Gespannt sah Harry seinen Freund an. Er mochte nicht in seiner Haut stecken, denn er konnte gut verstehen, dass Draco dieser Sache nicht unbedingt positiv gegenüber stand.

Der Slytherin zögerte. Zweifelnd sah er das dunkelhaarige Mädchen an und man sah, wie er mit sich rang. Dann seufzte er und meinte: „Es gefällt mir zwar nicht, aber würdest du es mir bitte beibringen? Ich denke, damit wähle ich wohl das kleinste Übel." Der junge Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muss doch verrückt sein.", fügte er leise hinzu.

Der Gryffindor und nahm den Blonden in den Arm und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Raja wir dir nicht mehr weht tun. Und sie ist eine gute Lehrerin. Hab keine Angst und vertrau ihr. Du schaffst das."Er sah dem anderen in die Augen und strich sanft über sein Haar.

„Ich lass mich schon nicht unterkriegen.", knurrte der spielerisch. „Schließlich bin ich ein Malfoy."Und dann lachte er und umarmte Harry stürmisch. Mit einem Blick auf das Mädchen am anderen Ende des Raums meinte er: „Und wann fangen wir an?"

„Am besten sofort, doch dazu wäre ich erst gerne ein bisschen alleine mit dir."Entschuldigend sah sie Harry an. „Es ist am Anfang immer ein wenig schwierig."

Aber der schwarzhaarige Junge lachte nur. „Nein, macht nur Ich habe eh noch was zu tun."Damit machte er sich auf den weg in den Gryffindor-Turm. Hausaufgaben machten sich eben auch nicht von alleine.

Von da an übten Raja und Draco jeden Abend zusammen, waren fast gar nicht mehr im Schloss zu sehen und ließen auch schon mal eine Unterrichts-Stunde ausfallen. Die wildesten Spekulationen kursierten durch die Klassen, doch weil aber auch so gar nichts über den Verbleib der beiden Slytherin-Schüler bekannt wurde, legte sich die Aufregung bald wieder. Bis auf gelegentliche Nachfragen von Ron und Hermine, warum er denn nun auf einmal wieder Zeit für sie hatte, interessierte sich nach ein fünf Tagen fast niemand mehr darüber.

Harry gefiel dieser Zustand auch nicht besonders. Seine Zweifel, ob Draco nicht vielleicht Raja bitten würde, den Bann wieder von ihm zu nehmen, wurden immer größer. Auch seine Eifersucht auf die viele Zeit, die die beiden alleine zusammen verbrachten, wuchs. Doch Draco schwor ihm jedes Mal mit müdem Lächeln, dass da nichts war. Der Unterricht musste in dieser geballten Form ziemlich anstrengend sein. Sein Freund war nun immerzu müde und sehr still. Aber er war auch ruhig uns ausgeglichen wie nie, so dass Harry sich keine ernsthaften Sorgen machte.

Eines Abends schlich er sich jedoch leise in das Geheimzimmer. Er wollte sehen, wie weit die beiden waren. Möglichst geräuschlos öffnete er die Tür und schlüpfte hindurch. In dem kleinen Raum war es fast vollständig dunkel, und nur der Mond schien ein wenig durch das Fenster herein. Er flüsterte in das Dunkel: „Draco, Raja, seid ihr da?"

Eine Wolke von Gefühlen hüllte ihn mit einem Mal ein. Er spürte Raja, ruhig und kraftvoll, aber auch Draco, schwächer, aber deutlich tiefer und...heißer. Er schüttelte den Kopf und die Verbindung brach ab.

„Macht ihr Fortschritte?", fragte er und näherte sich vorsichtig. Da spürte er eine Hand in seiner und Draco zog ihn zu sich herunter. Er spürte den Mund des Slytherin auf seinem, bevor er noch irgendetwas sagen konnte. Gierig saugte der Slytherin an seinen Lippen und nahm Harry fast völlig dem Atem. „Auf jeden Fall hast du mich wohl vermisst", keuchte er, als Draco ihn endlich wieder los ließ. „Warum habt ihr kein Licht an?"

„Das würde die Konzentration stören. Außerdem macht es die Sache einfacher.", erklärte Raja.

„Aber ihr sitzt so weit weg voneinander. Hast du mir nicht mal erklärt, dass Körperkontakt die Übertragung einfacher macht?", wunderte sich Harry.

„Ich bin noch dabei, Draco die Strukturen zu erklären, die er beherrschen will. Wenn er nicht weiß, wo sein Geist aufhört und Voldemorts anfängt, hat er schon verloren. Er muss wissen, was drinnen und draußen ist, damit er das Störende eliminieren und die fremden Gedanken ausschließen kann. Da er aber einen natürlichen Schutz gegen diese Einmischung hat, muss ich seine Mauer erst ein bisschen mürbe machen, bevor wir mit dem Unterricht beginnen.", argumentierte Raja weiter.

Irgendwie kam Harry die Atmosphäre ein dem Raum komisch vor. Draco kicherte neben ihm und fing an, durch Harrys Haare zu streichen. Er fühlte den Atem des Jungen an seinem Ohr, der leise flüsterte: „Ich wäre jetzt gerne mit dir alleine."

Verwundert nahm der Gryffindor einen leisen Geruch nach Himbeeren von Draco ausgehend wahr. Und er hatte auch so einen Geschmack auf seine Lippen, als dieser ihn schon wieder verlangend küsste. Er spürte die Erregung des anderen.

Irritiert schob er den Slytherin von sich und fragte entsetzt: „Raja, was hast du ihm gegeben."

„Werde ich jetzt geköpft, wenn ich sage einen Zaubertrank, der die Sinne ein bisschen erweitert?", antwortete sie vorsichtig.

„WAS MACHT IHR DANN HIER IM DUNKELN", schrie Harry nun wütend und stieß seinen Freund grob von sich. Zornig schoss er im Dunkeln auf Raja zu, zog das Mädchen hoch und fauchte: „Erklär mir das!"

„Ganz ruhig, Harry.", versuchte sie ihn zu beschwichtigen. „Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst. Wir versuchen hier lediglich, sein Leben zu retten."

„Und deshalb macht ihr hier...", er brachte es nicht über die Lippen, was für Dinge ihm durch den Kopf gingen. „Und ich habe dir vertraut."

Sie befreite sich aus seinem Griff. „Ja sicher."Sie klang jetzt gekränkt. „Deswegen ist es auch stockdunkel und wir sitzen meterweit voneinander entfernt auf dem Boden. Ich hätte es auch gerne anders, aber Draco ist eine harte Nuss. Er braucht einen starken Führer. Da ich ihn aber nicht zwingen will, weil das die Sache nur schwieriger macht, haben wir_ beide_ beschlossen erstmal auf ein Hilfsmittel zurückzugreifen, bis er die Grundstrukturen beherrscht. Man kann nicht einfach hingehen und sagen:_ Verschließ mal deinen Geist gegen mich!_, wenn der andere sich nicht mit seinem eigenen Innenleben auskennt."

„Und warum hat Snape damals nicht so etwas mit mir gemacht, wenn es dann doch viel einfacher ist?", bohrte Harry skeptisch weiter. Das überzeugte ihn alles noch nicht.

„Der Trank hat eben eine Nebenwirkung. Er macht ziemlich... wild?"Sie gluckste jetzt. „Ich denke nicht, dass Snape gewollt hätte, dass du ihm auf den Schoß springst und anfängst ihn abzuknutschen."

Stöhnend ließ sich Harry zu Boden sinken. „Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein.", jammerte er.

Da spürte er Draco neben sich rutschen. Unwillkürlich versteifte er sich.

„Es tut mir leid, Harry", flüsterte der andere. „Ich wollte doch nur helfen. Aber es ist wirklich nichts passiert."

„Hast du damals den Zauber auch so angebracht.", fragte Harry tonlos in die Dunkelheit.

„Ja.", kam es lediglich zurück.

Er spürte, wie sich Raja auf seine andere Seite setzte. Sie nahm seine Hand und er spürte, dass sie sanft um Einlass in seine Gedanken fragte. Er ließ sie gewähren. Er war so enttäuscht, dass das nun auch egal war. Sie hatten ihn beide betrogen.

Doch dann spürte er, wie Raja ihn an der geistigen Hand nahm und meinte: „_Ich zeig dir jetzt mal was. Draco hat noch so viel von dem Zeug intus, dass es eigentlich reichen müsste, um dich mitzunehmen_."

Dann fühlte er, wie sie ihn in eine gedankliche Richtung schob und dann waren sie in Draco. Es war allzu deutlich. Das Innere des jungen Mannes war anders als Rajas. Unbeständiger und impulsiver jagten leuchtende Gedanken an ihnen vorbei.

„_Und jetzt sieh genau hin._", sagte sie noch, bevor sie ihn in eine Flut von Bildern eintauchen ließ. Bilder von ihm selber, so wie Draco ihn sah. Er lachte oder war traurig, saß auf einem Besen oder in dem kleinen Turmzimmer, war wach, oder schlief, während Draco ihm sanft die Wange streichelte. Doch immer war die Wärme zu spüren, die mit diesen Bildern verbunden war.

„_Er liebt dich_", flüsterte Raja nun wieder an seinem Ohr. „_Begreifst du das nun endlich mal Er will dich beschützen und deshalb ist er hier._"

„_Aber was ist mit..."_, begann Harry kurz zu protestieren.

„_Vergiss das mit dem Zauber. Der ist inzwischen völlig mit ihm verschmolzen. Er will nicht, dass es wieder weggeht. Er will bei dir bleiben._"Dann zog sie ihn wieder sanft aus dem fremden Geist zurück.

Mit Tränen in den Augen, sah der Gryffindor seinen Freund an. „Es tut mir auch leid, Draco."Er nahm den Jungen in den Arm. „Tut mir leid, dass ich immer noch gezweifelt habe."


	16. Im Mondlicht

**Im Mondlicht**

Als der Slytherin ihn wieder aus der Umarmung entließ, die in einem langen Kuss geendet hatte, spürte Harry, wie Raja aufstand.

„Nachdem das geklärt ist, sollte ich euch wohl lieber allein lassen. Das macht ihr jetzt besser unter euch aus."Noch im Dunkeln konnte er förmlich ihr breites Grinsen sehen. „Ihr seid ja schon groß! Und ich muss eh noch mal zu den Hippos"Lachend verließ sie den Raum.

Wieder alleine im Dunkel, spürte er umso deutlicher die Nähe des anderen. Unendliche Sehnsucht nach dessen Berührungen brandete an seine aufgewühlten Nerven. Er gab sich den begierig streichelnden Händen hin, die ungeduldig sein Hemd aufknöpften, nachdem ihm schon den Pullover entrissen hatten.

„Mach mal langsam, Süßer", lachte er. „Du willst mich doch nicht gleich auffressen.

„Am liebsten würde ich das.", kam gurrend aus dem Grau der Nacht. „Aber dann hätte ich ja nur einmal was von dir. Und ich will dich mindestens dreimal genießen."

Harry schluckte, als Draco anfing, seine Brust mit Küssen zu bedecken. Was sollte das denn werden? Sie hatten zwar schon ziemlich innige Küsse getauscht und er hatte schon manchmal die Lust des anderen allzu deutlich gespürt. Aber unter die Gürtellinie, waren sie bis jetzt noch nicht vorgedrungen. Zu groß war die Unsicherheit auf beiden Seiten gewesen. Wenn auch wahrscheinlich aus verschiedenen Gründen.

„Draco", meinte er vorsichtig. „Ich glaube, du hast noch ne Menge in dir, so dass du nicht so ganz du selber bist."

„Ich zeig dir gleich, was alles in mir steckt.", lachte der andere und fuhr fort mit seinem Mund tiefer zu wandern. Harry wurde heiß.

„Aber du bist ziemlich anders als sonst.", widersprach Harry. Er wollte nicht, dass hier Dinge passierten, nur weil der Slytherin einen Zaubertrank intus hatte.

„Ich halte mich sonst nur zurück, du kleine Unschuld vom Lande.", zog Draco ihn nun auf und biss ihn spielerisch ins Ohr. Dann leckte er an seinem Hals und murmelte. „Du bist nämlich echt heiß, weißt du das."

Der Gryffindor spürte, wie ihn die Sache langsam mitriss. Er wollte ja auch... mehr. So zog auch er Draco sein Oberteil aus und begann ihn zu küssen. Erfreut nahm er die Reaktion des anderen war und wurde mutiger. Langsam ließ auch er seinen Mund immer tiefer wandern und gelangte schließlich zum Hosenbund seines Freundes, der inzwischen wohlig seufzend auf dem Rücken lag und seine Hände in Harrys Haare vergrub. Er spürte den sanften Druck des anderen, noch tiefer zu gehen. Doch dann verließ ihn der Mut. Er hatte doch so was noch nie gemacht.

Stattdessen legte er sich neben Draco und begann ihn weiter zu streicheln, wobei er die Hand auch immer mal in Richtung der brisanten Stelle streichen ließ, die jedoch nie wirklich berührte. Er biss sich auf die Lippen, weil er sich über sich selbst und seine Unsicherheit ärgerte. Doch der Blonde hatte sein Zögern bemerkt und lachte leise. „Angst, Potter?", kam die Frage, die er nun schon so oft von diesem Jungen gehört hatte. Er lachte und merkte, wie das seine Anspannung etwas löste.

„Du bist unmöglich, Malfoy", konterte er und merkte, wie ihn der Slytherin auf den Rücken drehte. Nun war er es, der die feuchten Küssen über sich ergehen ließ, wie warmen Regen. Doch im Gegensatz zu Harry, stoppte Draco nicht am Anfang seiner Hose, sondern öffnete diese und fuhr mit seiner Zunge tiefer in den entstandenen Spalt. Der schwarzhaarige Junge stöhnte auf, als er die Berührung durch den Stoff spürte. Als er sich automatisch aufbäumte, zog ihm der Angreifer einfach die Hose runter und schmiss diese achtlos beiseite. Aus den folgenden Geräuschen schloss Harry, dass auch er sich auszog.

Nur mit Unterwäsche bekleidet lagen sie nun nebeneinander, küssten und streichelten sich, bis er glaubte es nicht mehr aushalten zu können. Dracos Hand bewegte sich immer tiefer und landete nun doch zwischen seinen Beinen und fing an ihn zu massieren. Harry stöhnte auf. Diese fremde Berührung war einfach zu viel des Guten.

Verschämt verkroch er sich kurz danach in Dracos Achselhöhle und wollte am liebsten sterben. Oder weit, weit weg von hier sein. Doch sein Freund lachte nur leise und streichelte seinen Rücken. „Das war doch für den Anfang gar nicht so schlecht. Und es muss dir nicht peinlich sein. Ich bin eben unwiderstehlich."  
"Widerlich und unausstehlich, meinst du wohl.", grummelte Harry, dem die Feuchtigkeit zwischen seinen Beinen allen Beteuerungen zum Trotz _sehr_ peinlich war. Doch dann fühlte er, wie ihm der Blonde, bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, auch das letzte Kleidungsstück entriss und ihn wieder auf den Rücken drehte.

Spielerisch umkreiste der Slytherin seine Brustwarzen mit der Zunge und biss dann hinein. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, ich will dich mindestens dreimal, heute Nacht.", schnurrte er und ließ seine Zunge schon wieder tiefer gleiten. Wehrlos in diesem aufregenden Spiel gefangen, ließ sich der schwarzhaarige Junge nun einfach treiben. Er liebt mich, dachte er noch und keuchte dann auf, als sich der Mund des Blonden um sein Glied schloss und er zu saugen begann.

Das war so gut. Und es fühlte sich so richtig an, dass er sich einfach treiben ließ und Lippen, Zunge und auch Zähne des Slytherins an seiner heiligsten Stelle einfach genoss, bis er sich erneut einem Höhepunkt näherte. Erschreckt wollte er das Treiben beenden, als es auch schon zu spät war. Wieder ergoss sich die Frucht der zärtlichen Bemühungen seines Freundes ungehemmt.

Mit einem schlechten Gewissen lehnte er sich an den Kleineren und fragte heiser: „Und du?"

Ein leises Lachen antwortete ihm. „Ich dachte schon, du würdest nie fragen."Dann nahm der blonde Junge einfach seine Hand und führte sie zu den Stellen, die er gerne hatte. Bald darauf wand sich auch der Slytherin lustvoll stöhnend auf dem Boden und küsste Harry begierig auf den feuchten Mund. Er flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Ich hätte da noch eine Idee, aber nur wenn du willst."

Ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass es immer noch stockdunkel war, nickte Harry nur. Er konnte nicht sprechen, denn seine Kehle zog sich zusammen, bei dem Gedanken, was nun kommen würde. „Aber nicht, wenn du Angst hast", wisperte der andere Junge und küsste ihn wieder. „Ich will dir nicht wehtun."

„Doch.", krächzte Harry heiser. „Ich will dich spüren. Aber ich habe auch Angst, das stimmt."

Sanft drückte ihn der Blonde wieder zu Boden und er spürte wieder seinen Mund. Küssend, saugend und leckend brachte der ihn schon wieder in ungeahnte Höhen. Dann spürte er, wie etwas Neues dazukam. Seine Beine wurden auseinander gebogen. Zärtlich aber bestimmt fing Draco nun auch an, die hinteren Regionen zu küssen und zu befeuchten. Er spürte, wie sein Freund nach etwas griff. Irritiert fragte es sich noch, was das wohl war, da hörte er auch schon die Erklärung: „Handcreme. Hat Raja hier vergessen. Ich lag vorhin drauf."

Dann spürte er, wie geübte Finger anfingen ihn einzucremen. Trotzdem war ihr erstes Eindringen schmerzhaft. Draco wartete kurz und küsste ihn an ziemlich ablenkender Stelle, bis er langsam weitermachte. Bald wusste Harry nicht mehr, ob er noch auf dem Boden lag oder schon in höheren Regionen schwebte. Dann richtete sich sein Freund auf und legte sein eigenes erregtes Glied zwischen Harrys Schenkel. „Sag bescheid, wenn es nicht mehr geht.", meinte er noch mit rauer Stimme. Dann drang er sanft in Harry ein. Angestrengt sog der die Luft ein. Das war doch noch ein wenig anders. Aber langsam gewöhnte er sich an das Gefühl und als sich Draco anfing tiefer zu bewegen, traf er irgendwann einen Punkt, an dem Harry alles egal war. Mit einem Schrei bäumte er sich auf und ließ sich im Strudel der vereinigten Lust mitreißen, bis sich der Blonde schließlich aus ihm zurück zog und er eine warme Feuchtigkeit auf seinem Bauch spürte. Einige geübte Handbewegungen später war sie nicht mehr alleine.

Erschöpft lagen die beiden dann nebeneinander.

„Schön?", fragte Draco nur.

„Mhm", murmelte Harry nur.

Plötzlich musste er lachen.

Er hörte den blonden Jungen verwirrt fragen: „Was ist denn so komisch?"

„Mir ist nur gerade aufgefallen", grinste Harry, „dass ich nun irgendwie keine Jungfrau mehr bin."

„Du hattest noch nie Sex?", kam ein ungläubiges Prusten aus der Dunkelheit neben ihm. „Und ich dachte, dass wäre nur ein guter Witz von mir."

„Sehr komisch, Draco", murrte der Gryffindor nun. Er hatte nicht die Absicht gehabt jetzt ausgelacht zu werden.

Doch dann spürte er, wie der blonde Junge sich an ihn kuschelte und leise sagte: „Dann ist es mir eine Ehre, dich hiermit entjungfert zu haben."

Daraufhin musste er nun auch lachen und sie balgten sich noch eine Weile auf dem Boden herum, bis sie sich schließlich wieder anzogen, weil es einfach zu kalt wurde.

Dann nahm Harry seinen Freund in den Arm und flüsterte: „Lass nur nicht zu, dass dir was passiert. Dann muss ich leider auch sterben. Ganz einfach, weil ich mir ein Leben ohne dich nicht mehr vorstellen kann."

„Ich werd´s versuchen.", sagte Draco ernst und küsste ihn noch einmal, bevor sie sich auf den Weg nach unten machten.

Von der Aufregung im Schloss hatten beide überhaupt nichts bemerkt.


	17. Schreie in der Nacht

**Schreie in der Nacht**

Severus Snape war sauer. Ziemlich Sauer. So sauer, wie man eben war, wenn man mit einer völlig blödsinnigen Begründung von einer Hauselfe aus dem Tiefschlaf gerissen wurde, in den man sich nach stundenlangem Umherwälzen gerade hat fallen lassen. Er war sich sicher, dass sich die Welt gegen ihn verschworen hatte. Oder dass sich zumindestens diese kleine Schlage, Banes, einen Spaß daraus machte, ihn zu quälen. Fluchend versuchte er die Erinnerung an ihr Gespräch vor ein paar Tagen zu unterdrücken, dass sich seit Tagen nicht mehr aus seinem Kopf verbannen ließ. Und jetzt wieder diese Ghul-Geschichte. Pah!

Die zitternde Hauselfe hatte ihm gesagt, dass Dumbledore seine sofortige Anwesenheit in der Großen Halle für erforderlich hielt. Die Ghule hatten angeblich angegriffen. Wieder so ein dämliches Hirngespinst von dem Mädchen. Konnte sie ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen. Er hatte doch getan, was sie wollte. Er hatte Potter und den jungen Malfoy, weder gemeldet noch bestraft. Er hatte _sie_ nicht gemeldet, obwohl er davon ausgehen konnte, dass Dumbledore ihm glauben würde. Aber er wollte sich nicht schon wieder hinter dem Schulleiter verstecken. Diesmal nicht. Er würde sich doch nicht von so einer Rotzgöre unterkriegen lassen.

Missmutig lief er durch das dunkle Schloss und erreichte schließlich die Tür zum Saal. Beinahe wäre er dort mit Professor Arimas zusammengestoßen. Der große Mann war bleich und sein dunkler, sonst sehr gepflegter Bart, stand wirr in alle Richtungen ab. Man musste auch ihn aus dem Bett geholt haben.

„Severus, gut dass Sie kommen.", begrüßte der Kollege ihn. „Wir wollen so schnell wie möglich aufbrechen. Diese Treiben muss heute Nacht ein Ende finden."

„Was denn für ein Treiben. Hat Miss Banes wieder schlecht geträumt", knurrte der Lehrer der Zaubertränke und ließ den verdutzten Mann einfach and der Tür stehen. Was für ein Aufstand!

„Was ist los, Professor?", wand er sich im Saal sofort an Dumbledore. „Hat mal wieder jemand die Ausgangs-Sperre nicht beachtet und ist über Mister Filchs Katze gefallen."

Aber statt des Schulleiters antwortete ihm die zynische Stimme seiner impertinente Schülerin: "Das ist wohl kaum eine Katze, Professor Snape. Oder trauen Sie auch ihren eigenen Augen nicht?"

Wütend drehte er sich um, doch die scharfe Bemerkung blieb ihm im Halse stecken. Neben Raja Banes lag eine abscheuliche Kreatur auf einem der Haustische. Den toten Körper des Ghuls zierten etliche tiefe Wunden, die klauenbewehrten Gliedmaßen standen grotesk verdreht vom dem plumpen Körper ab und die riesigen roten Augen, stierten nur noch gebrochen zur Decke des Raumes, an dem ein heller, fast voller Mond die ganze Szene beleuchtete. Ein Bein der Kreatur fehlte völlig.

„Aber wie", begann er eine Frage.

„Schattenfell hat ihn erledigt.", schnitt ihm die Schülerin das Wort ab. „Die Ghule haben die Hippogreife angegriffen und das Männchen hat seine Familie verteidigt. Einen der Ghule hat er erwischt, der Rest konnte flüchten."Sie warf einen hasserfüllten Blick auf den Kadaver. „Die beiden anderen Tiere sind ebenfalls tot. Mutter und Tochter."Sie kam mit einem schnellen Schritt auf ihn zu und bohrte ihm den Finger schmerzhaft in die Brust. „Zerrissen von einer Horde _Hirngespinste_, wie Sie sie ja nennen."

„Miss Banes, mäßigen Sie sich.", erklang jetzt die Stimme des Schulleiters. Dumbledore nahm das Mädchen sanft am Arm und zog sie einige Schritte weg von ihm. „Es trifft höchstens mich eine Schuld, weil ich nicht daran geglaubt habe, was sich direkt vor unserer Nase abspielte. Wir hätten besser auf Sie hören sollen."

„Von wegen!", schnaubte Snape nun und setzte ein dünnes Lächeln auf. „Wegen ein paar toter Tiere machen Sie mitten in der Nacht so einen Aufstand. Hätte das nicht bis morgen früh warten können?", setzte er ärgerlich hinzu.

Da hörte er Hagrids tiefen Bass hinter sich. „Aber Schattenfell war stark. Und sein Weibchen, Rosenpranke, hat wie eine Furie um die kleine Perlenauge gekämpft. Aber es waren einfach zu viele."Bäche von Tränen liefen in den Bart des großen Wildhüters und er schnäuzte sich geräuschvoll in ein Taschentuch von der Größe eines kleinen Bettlakens. „Das war ein riesiger Haufen, bestimmt zwanzig. Wir haben sie nicht retten können."Dann verstummte er und fing wieder laut an zu schluchzen.

Snape trat vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurück und murmelte: „Himmel, kann der sich nicht mal zusammenreißen."

Doch dann ergriff Professor Dumbledore wieder das Wort. „Aufgrund der deutlichen Spuren, wird es möglich sein, den Ausgangspunkt dieser Wesen zu bestimmen und ihren geschwächten Zustand nach dem Kampf auszunutzen, um sie zu beseitigen. Wir erwarten noch einige Unterstützung vom Zauberei-Ministerium, der jeden Moment per Kamin hier eintreffen sollte. Dann brechen wir sofort auf."

Er wandte sich an den Zaubertränke-Lehrer. „Ich möchte sie bitten, eine Notfall-Ausrüstung zur Versorgung eventueller Verletzter dieser Aktion zusammenzustellen und diese zu betreuen. Denn Miss Pomfrey würde ich nur ungern mit dieser Aufgabe betrauen. Etwas Glut-Trank zur Vermeidung von Unterkühlungen im Schnee wäre ebenfalls von Vorteil. Nehmen sie Miss Banes zur Unterstützung mit. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie sich in die Kämpfe einmischt."Mit einem nachdenklichen Blick auf die Schülerin fügte er hinzu: „Ich denke jedoch nicht, dass ich sie ihm Haus halten kann."

Erst jetzt wurde sich der Lehrer des Aufzugs des Mädchens bewusst. Sie trug eine schwarze Lederhose und etwas, dass sich am ehesten mit einer Korsage vergleichen ließ, jedoch den gesamten Oberkörper bedeckte. Über ihren Schultern hing ein langer, schwarzer Umhang, der definitiv nicht zur Schuluniform gehörte, da er keine Ärmel hatte. Sie sah ihn immer noch wütend an und ihre Hände hatte sie angriffslustig in die Hüften gestemmt. Unter anderen Umständen, wäre sie vielleicht, aber auch nur vielleicht, beeindruckend gewesen.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich Miss Banes´ Unterstützung brauchen werde.", knirschte er. „Aber ich werde sie natürlich beaufsichtigen, damit sie nicht wieder etwas Dummes anstellt." Befriedigt nahm er das zornige Aufblitzen in ihren Augen war. Er würde nicht vor ihr kuschen.

Eine Gruppe von acht Ministeriums-Zauberern betrat nun die Große Halle und begann nach einer kurzen Untersuchung des toten Ghuls, die Einzelheiten der geplanten Suchaktion mit den anderen Lehrern zu besprechen. Befehlend winkte Snape dem dunkelhaarigen Mädchen, das ihm widerwillig folgte. Gemeinsam eilten sie die Treppen in sein Labor hinunter, wo er anfing, die nötigen Sachen zusammenzusuchen.

„Stehen Sie nicht so herum. Machen Sie sich nützlich und packen sie die Flaschen in eine Tasche. Wir haben nur wenig Zeit.", schnauzte er sie an.

„Das hat Sie vorhin doch auch nicht interessiert.", giftete sie zurück und machte sich aber gehorsam an die Arbeit. Als sie alles zusammen hatten, wollte sie schon aus der Tür schlüpfen, als er sie am Arm zurückhielt.

„Das da draußen ist kein Spiel, Miss Banes.", zischte er leise. „Das ist blutiger Ernst. Nehmen sie Vernunft an und tun Sie endlich mal, was man Ihnen sagt. Sie sind noch zu jung, um das alles richtig beurteilen zu können."

„Und _Sie_, Professor", gab sie eben so leise zurück und sah ihm dabei direkt in die Augen, „sollten mich besser nicht unterschätzen. Sie haben schon einmal verloren, und sie werden es wieder tun. Also lassen Sie meinen Arm los, bevor ich sie dazu zwingen muss."

Damit entwand sie sich seinem Griff, und jagte die Treppen hinauf. Schnell folgte er ihr und rief im Vorbeigehen noch seinen wärmeren Umhang zu sich. Schließlich sollte er jetzt im Wald rumstreunen, anstatt sich seiner verdienten Nachtruhe zu widmen.

Draußen war es, wie er erwartet hatte, bitterkalt. Schnee lag in der Luft. Er machte sich noch daran, an alle Beteiligten etwas von dem Glut-Trank auszuteilen, dann machte sich die Gesellschaft auf den Weg in den Wald. Immer in Gruppen zu zweit oder zu dritt durchkämmten die Zauberer den Wald von der Angriffsstelle ausgehend. Immer auf der Hut vor einem Hinterhalt, denn keiner konnte genau sagen, wie organisiert die Ghule waren. Wenn sie schon so untypische Angriffe wagten konnte es durchaus sein, dass sie auch sonst über weitergehende Fähigkeiten verfügten.

Die Spuren führten immer tiefer in den Wald und ab und an zeugte einige Rufe und Lichtblitze davon, dass die Mitglieder dieser Expedition wieder einen der Ghule erwischt hatten. Snape und das Mädchen folgten den anderen in einigem Abstand, doch nur einmal mussten sie einen der Zauberer des Ministeriums versorgen, weil einer Ghule ihm fast den Fuß abgebissen hatte. Er sah zu, wie sie die Wunde reinigte und dann mit einem seiner Tränke versorgte. Kurz darauf, begann die Schwellung bereits zurückzugehen und die tiefen Biss-Spuren sich zu schließen.

„Gibt's es eigentlich etwas, dass sich nicht können, Miss Banes?", fragte er spöttisch, nachdem der andere Mann wieder gegangen war. „Sie müssen sich ja unheimlich schlau und wichtig vorkommen."

Sie schnellte aus der Hocke hoch und packte ihn an seinem Umhang. „Es gibt bestimmt eine Menge, dass ich nicht kann.", funkelte sie böse. „Doch vor allem kann ich Sie nicht leiden."

„Das beruht durchaus auf Gegenseitigkeit, darauf können sie Gift nehmen.", gab er ärgerlich zurück und riss ihr den Stoff aus der Hand. „Und wagen Sie nicht, mich noch einmal anzurühren."

Sie kam jedoch noch näher und wisperte: „Wieso, Professor. Haben sie Angst, ich könnte sie verzaubern? So wie neulich Nacht?"

Dann fuhr sie plötzlich herum und sah sich hektisch nach allen Seiten um. Sie hob warnend die Hand und flüsterte: „Ein Ghul. Er ist hier. Sie müssen ihn übersehen haben."

Er versuchte im Dunkeln etwas zu erkennen, doch als er nach seinem Zauberstab greifen wollte, schüttelte sie energisch den Kopf. „Er wird uns sehen. Wenn er uns nicht sowieso schon gewittert hat. Wir müssen uns verstecken. Verletzt sind sie zu gefährlich." Er sah, dass ihre Augen nun unruhig flackerten.

„Sie haben doch nicht etwa Angst, Miss Banes?", amüsierte er sich trotz ihrer durchaus ernstzunehmenden Lage.

Sie sah ihn nun kalt an. „Nein, aber eine gewisse Vorsicht ist wohl geboten, waren das nicht in etwa ihre Worte?"

Dann hörten sie ein lautes Knacken und etwas Großes schien durch das Unterholz zu brechen. Ohne zu überlegen, ließ er sich von dem Mädchen mitziehen, das nun seine Hand nahm und ihn hinter einen Baum beförderte. Dort presste sie sich eng an ihn und knurrte: „Keinen Mucks, vielleicht krieg ich´s hin."  
Sie legte den Kopf an seine Brust, atmete tief ein und schloss die Augen. Ein Schleier schien sich über die Welt zu legen und er hörte die Laute des Ghuls nur noch gedämpft an sein Ohr dringen. Das Wort „ruhig"flog durch seinen Geist und er versuchte nun ebenfalls kein Geräusch mehr zu verursachen, als der Ghul aus dem Wald brach. Kurz darauf betrat jedoch noch ein zweites Geschöpf die Lichtung und sog prüfend die Luft ein. Grunzend schien es sich mit seinem Kameraden zu verständigen. Er hielt den Atem an, als der Blick des größeren Tieres in seine Richtung fiel und er sich langsam in Bewegung setzte. Er schien ihm genau in die Augen zu sehen.

„Nicht hingucken, Sie Idiot!", hörte er eine Stimme in seinem Kopf und schloss die Augen. Er hörte bereits das Schnauben des Ghuls und spannte sich um aufzuspringen, da ertönten mit einem Mal Stimmen ganz in der Nähe.

„Hier sind noch zwei."

„Hier rüber John, gleich haben wir sie."

„Haltet euch bereit, auf drei!"

„Eins, zwei, drei ... Stupor!"

Geräusche von durch die Luft fliegenden Flüche zischten durch die Nacht, dann heulten die zwei Ghule auf und fielen vor seinen nun wieder geöffneten Augen zu Boden. Drei Ministeriums-Zauberer, sowie Professor Arimas betraten die Lichtung und löschten mit einem Feuer-Zauber das Leben der geschockten Wesen aus. Beißender Rauch stieg empor, als sie Kadaver verbrannten.

Er ließ den Kopf zurücksinken und atmete ein paar Mal tief aus und ein. Dann wurde er sich bewusst, dass er immer noch die Arme um seine Schülerin geschlungen hatte. Sie hob den Kopf und blickte kurz auf die Lichtung. „Schwein gehabt", murmelte sie und stieß sich dann von ihm ab. Spöttisch sah sie ihn an. „Das bleibt wohl besser unter uns, Professor. _Sie_ wollten doch auf _mich_ aufpassen."

Dann drehte sie sich um und ging auf die beiden vor sich hin kohlenden Leichen zu und begann mit Professor Arimas zu sprechen. Wütend sah er ihr nach. Wie konnte sie es wagen, ihn so lächerlich zu machen. Der Zauber „Schattenschmelze", mit dem sie sie offenbar geschützt hatte, war nicht Teil der Ausbildung an Hogwarts. Das war etwas, das Auroren lernten, um sich besser vor ihren Feinden verbergen zu können. Er musste jedoch zugeben, dass sie zu zweit wahrscheinlich keine Chance gehabt hätten, zumal er wusste, dass sie in Angriffszaubern keine große Leuchte war. Insofern war ihre Aktion durchaus logisch gewesen. Trotzdem ärgerte er sich. Er hätte die Führung übernehmen sollen und _ihr _sagen, was zu tun war.

Dann stutzte er plötzlich. Hatte er vorhin wirklich ihre Gedanken gehört. Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf. Nein, das war nicht möglich. Eine Schülerin konnte nicht über diese Gabe verfügen. Sie war erst nach langer Ausbildung zu erreichen. _Das_ konnte sie nu wirklich nicht können.

Grimmig stand er auf und klopfte sich den Schnee vom Umhang. Dann nahm er die Glückwünsche von Professor Arimas über seine Mitarbeit zum guten Ausgang dieses Zusammen-Treffens in Empfang, sammelte er auf der Lichtung seine Sachen zusammen und folgte den anderen Männern zum Schloss.


	18. Aufklärung

**Aufklärung**

Draco ging schweigend neben Harry die Treppe hinunter. Was dort oben in dem Turm passiert war, hatte ihr Beziehung in eine neue Ebene versetzt. Immer wieder musste er den Blick von seinem Freund losreißen, um im Halbdunkel nicht eine Stufe zu verfehlen. Plötzlich blieb der Gryffindor stehen und lauschte. Nun nahm auch Draco wahr, dass im Schloss noch viel zu viele Geräusche zu hören waren. Stimmen und lautes Rufen gellte durch die Gänge. Fragend sah er Harry an, doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern und setzte den Weg fort.

Sie schlichen vorsichtig näher an die Quelle des Lärms und wollte gerade um eine Ecke biegen, als jemand dahinter hervor geschossen kam und heftig mit Harry zusammenprallte, so dass beide Personen auf dem Boden landeten.

Stöhnend rappelten sich die beiden auf und...

„Ron?", fragte Harry verblüfft und rieb sich immer noch den Kopf. „Was _tust_ du denn hier?"

„Ich suche dich.", grummelte der rothaarige Gryffindor und stand auf. „Das halbe Schloss ist in Aufruhr und du schleichst hier mit...", er richtete einen abschätzigen Blick auf Draco „_Malfoy_ herum."

„Draco!", verbesserte der Schwarzhaarige ihn automatisch und rappelte sich ebenfalls vom Boden hoch.

„Ja ja. Meinetwegen auch das.", schimpfte Ron. „Aber wo kommt ihr beiden eigentlich her? Ihr seht so zerwühlt aus."Misstrauisch sah der Junge von einem zum anderen.

Draco sah, das Harry die Röte ins Gesicht zu steigen begann und antwortete schnell: „Quidditch! Wir haben geübt."

Entgeistert sah der Rothaarige ihn an. „Mitten in der Nacht?"

Der Blonde setzte ein kühles Lächeln auf. „Zum Trainieren ist es nie zu spät. Wir wollen schließlich nicht alle so eine Figur machen wie du, _Ronnie_."

Er sah, dass seine Beleidigung gesessen hatte und der andere die Fäuste ballte. Ihm schien gar nicht aufgefallen zu sein, dass er und Harry aus dem Nordturm gekommen waren, wo man ja nun beileibe kein Quidditch üben konnte. Still grinste er in sich hinein.

„Aber warum rennst du denn hier um diese Zeit noch herum. Was wolltest du denn von mir, Ron?", mischte sich Harry ein, um die Situation zu retten.

Der Angesprochene schoss noch einen hasserfüllten Blick auf Draco ab und sagte dann: „Die Ghule haben heute Nacht angegriffen. Dumbledore war mit einigen Lehrern und Zauberern vom Ministerium im Wald um sie zu erledigen. Habt ihr das denn nicht mitgekriegt?"

Harrys Augen waren groß geworden. „Nein, das ist nicht dein Ernst.", japste er. „Ist jemand verletzt worden?"

„Einer vom Ministerium, aber der ist schon wieder wohl auf. Deiner Freundin geht es übrigens auch gut, _Draco_", erklärte Ron gehässig und sah den Slytherin herausfordernd an.

Draco schaltete sofort und rief entsetzt: „Raja? Ich muss sofort zu ihr." Gleichzeitig setzte er sich in Bewegung und fing an in Richtung der großen Halle zu laufen, die offensichtlich Ursprung des Ganzen Tumults war.

Als er dort ankam und sich suchend umsah, stand Harry auf einmal wieder keuchend neben ihm. In einigem Abstand folgte auch Ron, der jedoch nur kurz zu ihnen herübersah und dann zu Hermine hinüberging und anfing heftig mit ihr zu diskutieren.

Draco drehte sich zu Harry um und grinste: „Hab ich doch ganz gut gerettet."

„Ja klar, beleidige ihn nur weiter. Dann kann ich mir gleich neue Freunde suchen.", murrte Harry und flüsterte dann leiser: „Wo hast du nur wieder diese blöde Idee mit dem Quidditch her. Ich dachte, jetzt hat er uns."

Dracos Grinsen wurde noch breiter und er gab hochmütig zurück: „Ich bin ein _Slytherin_. Die lügen eben, um ihre Haut zu retten."Doch Harry verdrehte nur die Augen und begann langsam in der Menge der aufgeregten Schüler umherzugehen. Offensichtlich suchte er Raja.

Plötzlich entdeckte Draco sie am Eingang der Großen Halle zusammen mit Professor Dumbledore, der offensichtlich gerade etwas Ruhe in die Situation zu bringen. Mit magisch verstärkter Stimme rief er über die Köpfe der Schüler hinweg: „Ich bitte alle Anwesenden an ihren Platz an den Haustischen zu gehen. Wenn alle Schüler versammelt sind, werde ich eine Erklärung zu den Vorgängen in dieser Nacht geben."

Zögernd bewegte sich die Masse der Schüler in den großen Saal und das Gemurmel wurde lauter, als die Hereinkommenden den toten Ghul entdeckten, der nun auf einem Tisch am Kopf der Großen Halle bei den Lehrern lag. Draco sah Harry an, der nickte und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Raja. Sie wollten _jetzt_ wissen, was los war, und nicht erst, wenn die ganzen Erstklässler sich auch eingefunden hatten.

Bald hatten sie sich nach vorne gedrängt, doch eine wohlbekannte Stimme hielt sie auf.

„Potter! Malfoy!", schnappte Snape und stellte sich ihnen in den Weg. „Ich denke sie haben Professor Dumbledore gehört. Setzen Sie sich an ihre Plätze!"

Doch Draco hatte keine Lust seinem Lehrer zuzuhören. Also sah er ihn kalt an und sagte etwas lauter als notwendig: „Ich möchte nur sehen, wie es meiner Freundin geht, Professor. Ihr ist doch hoffentlich nichts passiert?"

Interessiert sahen sich einige der Schüler um. Diese Sache schien schnelleres Amüsement zu bieten, als Dumbledores Vortrag.

„Ihre _Freundin_ ist wohl auf und wird sich gleich wieder in ihren Armen befinden, Mister Malfoy. Ich werde ihr bescheid geben."Damit drehte sich der schwarzhaarige Lehrer wutschnaubend um, ging zum Lehrertisch und deutete nur befehlend in Dracos Richtung. Raja sah ihn an, sagte noch etwas und kam dann auf ihn und Harry zu. Sie sah blass aus, aber auch erleichtert.

„Setzt euch!", zischte sie leise und zog Draco in Richtung des Slytherin-Tisches. „Dann erfahrt ihr alles."Der Blonde erhaschte noch den enttäuschten Blick seines Freundes und sah ihn entschuldigend an. Es war eben nicht alles möglich, auch wenn man sich liebte.

Doch sie mussten nicht lange warten. Offensichtlich hatten sich die Neuigkeiten wie ein Lauffeuer in der gesamten Schule verbreitet. Als Dumbledore kurz darauf aufstand, kehrte sofort Ruhe ein. Jeder wollte wissen, was nun eigentlich los war. Raja drehte sich noch eben zu ihm um und lächelte ihn an.

„Du siehst gut aus!", hörte er sie sagen. Er antwortete nicht und grinste nur. „Schlange!", dachte er, und sah, dass sie ihn wohl auch ohne Worte verstanden hatte, als sie ihm die Zunge rausstreckte.

Dann begann der Schulleiter zu sprechen.

„Liebe Schüler, verehrte Kollegen", begann er und fuhr dann in ernstem Ton fort. „Wie alle sehen könne, liegt hier auf dem Tisch eine tote Kreatur, bei dem es sich um einen Ghul handelt. Diese Wesen trieben sich bereits seit einiger Zeit im Verbotenen Wald herum. Weil Ghule jedoch normalerweise nicht gefährlich sind, bestand eigentlich kein Grund zur Sorge. _Diese _Exemplare wurden jedoch gezielt im Wald ausgesetzt um eine Bedrohung für alle hier Anwesenden zu erzeugen. Wer dafür verantwortlich ist, ist nur eine starke Vermutung, die jedoch alle Kollegen mit mir teilen."

Er schwieg kurz und ließ die entstandene Unruhe ein wenig abklingen.

„Es besteht jedoch kein Anlass sich noch weiter zu fürchten. Wir haben den Bannkreis, der die Quelle der Aggression dieser Wesen war gefunden und zerstört. Zur Sicherheit, dass das nicht noch einmal vorkommt, werde an den Grenzen Hogwarts zusätzliche Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen werden, so dass niemand hier weiteren Gefahren ausgesetzt sein wird. Ich möchte hiermit noch einmal einen meinen Dank an alle Beteiligten aussprechen. An die Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums, die Mitglieder des Lehrestabes und an die Beteiligte der Schülerschaft. Ihnen gebührt großer Respekt, dass sie sich so schnell zu unserer Hilfe bereit erklärt haben."  
Applaus brandete auf und Draco sah Raja fragend an. Mit der letzten Bemerkung von Dumbledore konnte eigentlich nur sie gemeint sein, denn der Einzige, der so bescheuert sein würde, draußen zum Wohl seiner Mitschüler durch die Nacht zu schleichen, war eigentlich Harry. Der war aber, wie er ja wusste, anderweitig beschäftigt gewesen. Ihm wurde noch einmal warm, als er an die vergangene Nacht dachte. Ob Weasley und Granger_, nein Ron und Hermine,_ berichtigte er sich schon selber, auch dabei gewesen waren. Wohl kaum, denn der rothaarige Gryffindor hatte noch seinen Schlafanzug unter dem Umhang gehabt.

Raja grinste nur schief und flüsterte: „Erzähl ich nachher noch. Ich brauch mal ne Pause. Und was zu essen, ich sterbe gleich vor Hunger."

Als hätte Professor Dumbledore ein ähnliches Gefühl wie seine Freundin, verkündetet er dann: „Da wir nun aber schon mal alle hier sind, werden wir für die, die wollen, schon mal das Frühstück auftragen lassen. Wer keinen Hunger hat, kann auch wieder beruhigt schlafen gehen, denn der Unterricht wird heute und morgen ausnahmsweise ausfallen."

Unter dem Jubel der Schüler erschien auf den Tischen das Essen und nicht wenige fingen tatsächlich an zu frühstücken, obwohl es gerade erst fünf Uhr morgens sein konnte.

Schweigend beobachtete Draco Raja, wie sie sich ebenfalls bediente und ihm immer wieder verschmitzte Blicke zuwarf. Konnte man es denn so deutlich sehen? Er hatte das Gefühl von innen heraus zu leuchten, so wie sie ihn ansah. Sein Blick suchte Harry am Tisch der Gryffindors und er sah erleichtert, dass sich dieser wohl wieder mit seinem besten Freund vertragen hatte, denn er steckte schon wieder die Köpfe mit dem Rotschopf und seiner Freundin zusammen. Wenn sie nur nicht so stur gewesen wären, hätten sie vielleicht eine ganz gute Clique ergeben.

Er seufzte, denn er wusste ja, dass das wahrscheinlich ebenso ein Wunschtraum bleiben würde, wie die Tatsache, dass er irgendwann mal offen mit Harry als Paar durch die Schule gehen konnte. Das musste eben warten, bis sie den Abschluss geschafft hatten. Wenn er dann überhaupt noch lebte, fiel ihm ein und er schüttelte bitter den Kopf. Scheißwelt!

Er fühlte eine tröstende Hand auf seiner und sah in die grünen Augen des Mädchens ihm gegenüber. Darin war eine Milde, die er bis jetzt nur wenige Male erblickt hatte. Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend konzentrierte er sich und dachte klar und deutlich: „_Raja?_"

Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch und ein Glitzern erschien in ihrem Blick.

„_Du machst schnellere Fortschritte, als ich zu hoffen gewagt hatte, Draco_.", antwortete sie, ohne ihre Lippen zu bewegen. „_Das ist gut. Denn wenn Voldemort die Hand an dich legt, müsste ich ihn wohl leider mit Harrys Hilfe umbringen_."

Er sah sie spöttisch an. Wie immer neigte sie zur Selbstüberschätzung. „_Da wird der Dunkle Lord aber vor Angst zittern, wenn ich ihm das sage_."Doch insgeheim war er froh, dass die beiden so hinter ihm standen. Und das endlich alle Unklarheiten zwischen ihnen geklärt waren. „_Turm?_, dachte er noch, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf. „_Schlafen!_"

Sie stand auf und drückte noch einmal kurz seine Hand, dann verschwand sie in Richtung des Kerkers.

Als sein Blick noch einmal auf den toten Ghul fiel, der von einigen Schülern bestaunt wurde, die andächtig Professor Arimas Erläuterungen zu diesem Geschöpf lauschten, bemerkte er, dass er ebenfalls beobachtet wurde. Dann sah er zum Lehrertisch und sah direkt in Snapes hasserfüllte Augen. Der Lehrer saß an seinem angestammten Platz und beteiligte sich nicht im Geringsten an den umliegenden Gesprächen.

Was war nur mit ihm los? Nicht dass es Draco noch besonders wichtig gewesen wäre, was der Meister der Zaubertränke von ihm dachte. Aber die Tatsache, dass er sich bald in dessen Schutz begeben musste, machte diese Beobachtung nicht gerade beruhigend.

Als er sah, dass sich der Lehre erhob und dem Ausgang zustrebte, stand er kurz entschlossen ebenfalls auf und folgte ihm. Das musste irgendwann geklärt werden. Jetzt war zwar nicht gerade ein guter Zeitpunkt dafür, aber Draco hatte gelernt ein bisschen mehr auf sein Herz, als auf seinen Verstand zu hören. Und das wollte jetzt mit dem Mann reden.

Er sah, dass Snape geradewegs dem Kerker zustrebte und folgte ihm zögernd. Eigentlich wusste er gar nicht so recht, was er eigentlich sagen wollte. Der Lehrer schien es eilig zu haben und Draco merkte, dass sie sich genau auf die Slytherin-Räumlichkeiten zubewegten. Er schlüpfte kurz hinter dem schwarzhaarigen Mann durch die sich wieder schließende Tür und drückte sich hinter der Öffnung an die Wand, als er Stimmen hörte.

„Miss Banes, wir müssen reden.", hörte er Snape sagen. Die Situation hatte es doch schon einmal in ähnlicher Situation gegeben erinnerte er sich. Ebenfalls im Kerker. Konnte sich das Schicksal nicht mal was Neues einfallen lassen?

„Ich wüsste nicht worüber, Professor", kam spöttisch von Raja zurück. „Ich halte mich an die Abmachung und Sie tun das. Da ist doch kein Problem."

„Sie wissen wovon ich spreche.", antwortet Snape gepresst. „Ich meine die Sache mit dem Zauber den sie da heute beschworen haben. Sie scheinen eine Menge zu verschweigen, über das ich als ihr Lehrer informiert sein müsste. Professor Dumbledore wird das ebenfalls interessieren. Wer sagt uns denn, dass sie diese Kreaturen nicht mit Hilfe des Dunklen Lords selber in den Wald gebracht haben."

„Wenn hier jemand dem Herrn der Todesser nahe steht, bin das bestimmt nicht ich.", fauchte sie nun wütend und er hörte Schritte auf dem Steinboden. „Ich versichere Ihnen, Professor, dass ich nichts mit der Sache zu tun habe. Ich beschütze lediglich die, die mir wichtig sind. Wenn sie diese Sache noch einmal durchdiskutieren und weitere drei Stunden verschwenden wollen, so hoffe ich für sie, dass sie noch eine Flasche Wein und einen starken Kaffee für mich haben, denn nüchtern und müde ertrage ich das nicht noch einmal, Sie sturer Holzkopf. Die beiden lieben sich und Schluss. Darum geht es doch, oder? Um Harry und Draco und ihren verdammten Stolz. Sie gönnen anderen nicht den Dreck unterm Schuh, weil sie selbst kein Leben haben. Also lassen Sie mich endlich in Ruhe. Oder können sie ohne mich nicht mehr einschlafen?"

Ein zorniges Schnauben antwortete ihr und dann stürzte der Lehrer an Draco vorbei, ohne ihn zu beachten. Als sich dir Tür schloss, hörte er, wie auch Raja den Raum verließ und atmete hörbar auf.

Also keine weiteren Zauber. Die beiden hatten nur geredet. Das war beruhigend. Den Rest des Gespräches würde er ein anderes Mal überdenken. Er hatte plötzlich Sehnsucht nach Harry und würde ihn sicher noch in der Großen Halle finden. Wer weiß, was sich da noch ergab, wo sie doch den ganzen Tag frei hatten. Und den darauf auch.

Fröhlich pfeifend machte er sich auf den Weg zurück nach oben.

Wer weiß? 


	19. Schattenfell

**Schattenfell **

Die letzte Woche war hart. Draco und Raja verbrachten elend viel Zeit allein, doch wenn Harry dabei war, fühlte er sich ausgeschlossen, da er den beiden in Okklumentik hoffnungslos unterlegen war. Deshalb kümmerte der Gryffindor sich um seine ziemlich rückständigen Hausaufgaben oder ging alleine spazieren. Mit Ron und Hermine hielt er es einfach nicht aus, denn die beiden waren ein Bild des glücklichen Paares, das er mit Draco gerne gewesen wäre. Außerdem konnte er ja schlecht als Begründung für seine schlechte Laune angeben, dass er den Blonden vermisste. So wartete er ab, und zählte die Stunden, die noch bis zu den Ferien verblieben waren. Es wurden immer weniger.

Doch die beiden Slytherins waren guter Hoffnung, dass ihr Training zumindestens einigen Erfolg haben würde. Keiner wusste jedoch, wie stark Voldemort inzwischen war, so war alles Überlegen umsonst: Sie mussten es abwarten.

Snape ging den dreien wo er nur konnte aus dem Weg, was Harry nicht einmal unangenehm fand. Er wunderte sich zwar, über den stummen Blickkontakt, die der Lehrer und Raja während der wenigen gemeinsamen Unterrichts-Stunden noch führten, war aber zu sehr mit seiner steigenden Sorge um Draco beschäftigt, als dass es ihn wirklich interessiert hätte.

Schließlich kam der Tag der Abreise. Die beiden Jungen hatten die letzten Stunden zusammen im Turm verbracht. Es war eine aufregende Nacht gewesen, die jedoch schon im Schatten der Trennung stand und so bei Harry in heißen Tränen endete, die er lautlos in Dracos Schoss weinte.

Mit geröteten Augen stand er am nächsten Tag neben Raja, die seinen Arm festhielt, um zu verhindern, dass er im letzten Moment doch noch versuchte den blonden Slytherin aufzuhalten. Dieser stieg mit Snape zusammen gerade in einer Kutsche, die Dracos Vater geschickte hatte, um nach Malfoy Manor reisen. „Stilvoll geht die Welt zugrunde.", dachte er grimmig und folgte dem Gefährt mit den Augen, bis es nicht mehr zu sehen war.

„Ist ein komisches Gefühl ihn gehen zu lassen, nicht wahr?", hörte er Raja neben sich sagen.

Er war nicht fähig die Frage des Mädchens zu beantworten. Nach einiger Zeit gab er sich jedoch einen Ruck und meinte leise: „Es ist nicht komisch. Es ist schrecklich."

„Komm!", flüsterte sie eindringlich. „Die andere schauen schon. Ich denke nicht, dass es klug ist, hier noch länger rumzutrödeln."

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, gingen die beiden eine Weile spazieren, bis sei den großen See fast umrundet hatten. Als sie an einem etwas größeren Bachlauf ankamen, stutzte Harry. Der Wasserlauf war eisfrei, obwohl es seit Wochen immer wieder schneite. Fasziniert von dem rauschenden Nass, wollte er näher an das Wasser herangehen, doch Raja hielt ihn zurück.

„Siehst du denn nicht, wo wir sind? Wenn du nicht doch noch nähere Bekanntschaft mit dem Kelpie machen willst, solltest du die lieber vom Ufer fern halten. Sie werden von Tränen ebenso angelockt, wie von Blut.", erklärte sie ihm und ging stattdessen auf eine kleine Brücke zu, die über das Wasser führte. In der Mitte blieb sie stehen und sah hinunter. „Aber er wird sowieso wissen, dass wir hier sind.", meinte sie dann gleichgültig und starrte in die Tiefe. Harry war nie aufgefallen, wie tief dieser Bach zu sein schien. Ein Schatten bewegte sich in den Fluten und schließlich tauchte der Kopf des Wassergeistes aus dem Wasser.

„Meisterin Raja, welch eine Freude euch zu sehen.", schnurrte die samtige Stimme des Wesens. „Habt ihr mir wieder etwas mitgebracht, um mich zu erfreuen. Euren Begleiter vielleicht?"Hoffnungsvoll richteten sich die gierigen Augen des Wesens auf Harry, der das Gefühl hatte, auf einmal keine Luft mehr zu bekommen.

„Seid still, Bocca. Ihr wisst, dass es nicht so ist.", gab Raja frostig zurück. „Ihr werdet niemals einen meiner Freunde von mir bekommen, egal, was Ihr mir dafür anbietest."

„Ich würde auch einen eurer Feinde nehmen, aber wenn ihr nicht wollt...", rief der Geist, nun in der Form des schönen jungen Mannes. „Dann kommt eine Runde mit mir schwimmen!"

Doch das Mädchen lachte nur kurz auf: „Ihr werdet es wohl nie aufgeben, was Bocca?"

„Nicht so lange ich noch so einsam sein muss.", antwortete das Wasserpferd und ließ sich wieder in die Tiefe gleiten.

„Was will denn das Kelpie eigentlich mit einem _Freund_, wie es sagt, wenn es ihn doch sowieso gleich wieder ertränken würde?", fragte Harry immer noch etwas benebelt von der Wirkung des magischen Wesens.

Raja sah ihn aus traurigen Augen an und seufzte. „Es ergötzt sich an den Todesqualen der Menschen. Ihr Leid bereitet den Kelpies Vergnügen. Da sie selbst unsterblich sind, empfinden sie eine große Faszination für den Tod. Die Agonie eines sterbenden Wesens ist nur ein Spiel für sie."

Harry sah immer noch in das schnellfließende Wasser und flüsterte: „Ich habe Angst, dass Draco stirbt. Voldemort ist genauso wie dieses Kelpie. Er empfindet Freude an dem Leid anderer. Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihn aufhalten... Ich liebe Draco."

Raja musterte ihn ernst. „Würdest du für ihn töten?"

Harry überlegte. Er wollte niemanden umbringen. Auch Voldemort nicht. Doch der würde nicht einfach aus lauter Nächstenliebe von seinem Plan die Welt zu unterwerfen abweichen, weil Harry ihn darum bat. Doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es wirklich tun konnte. Er hatte es schon einmal versucht und nicht geschafft. Die Chance, dass er selbst dabei das Leben ließ, war ungleich größer.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", seufzte er und setzte ihren Weg langsam fort. „Ist es eine gute Tat, jemanden zu töten, weil er jemand anderen umgebracht hat? Brächte das den, der tot ist, zurück?"

„Wie sieht es aus, wenn du dich verteidigen müsstest? Oder wenn du andere dadurch retten könntest, dass du es tust?", fragte das dunkelhaarige Mädchen ihn und deutete dann auf einen Weg im Wald um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie dort entlang gehen wollte. Er änderte die Richtung und sie gingen nun wieder schweigend unter den verschneiten Bäumen hindurch.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete Harry erneut. „Ich weiß, dass ich derjenige bin, der Voldemort töten wird, oder er mich. Aber als ich ihm das letzte Mal begegnete, war ich so voller Wut wegen Sirius Tod, aber ich habe es trotzdem nicht geschafft. Ich wollte nicht, dass noch jemand stirbt. Selbst Voldemort nicht, obwohl ich wollte, dass es endlich vorbei ist. Dass er mich endlich in Ruhe lässt."Er verstummte als er merkte, wie sich das anhörte. Das war so unlogisch.

„_Nein ist es nicht!_", hörte eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf. Raja nahm seine Hand. „_Du darfst Wut nicht mit Trauer verwechseln. Trauer ist etwas, dass sich in sich selbst zurückzieht oder den Weg nach draußen sucht. Etwas, dass dich stärker macht, indem es dich verlässt. Wut kann sich aus sich selber heraus in Stärke verwandeln und dich nach vorne tragen. Aber beides kann dich ebenso von innen heraus zerstören, wenn du nicht lernst, damit umzugehen._"

Laut sagte sie: „Ich zeige dir mal was. Vielleicht wirst du es dann verstehen."Sie gingen weiter in den Wald hinein und kamen schließlich bei dem Gatter an, in dem der letzte von Hagrids Hippogreifen alleine seine Runden zog.

Das riesige, schwarze Tier streifte unruhig durch den Schnee, sein Schweif peitschte von Seite zu Seite und es stieß immer wieder heisere Schreie aus, als versuche es seine verlorene Familie wieder zu sich zu rufen. Als es Harry und Raja bemerkte blieb es stehen und musterte die Ankömmlinge misstrauisch aus den scharfen Adleraugen. Die junge Frau stoppte aber nicht an dem Zaun, sondern schwang sich mit einem eleganten Sprung darüber hinweg und ging ruhig auf das Fabelwesen zu. Kurz bevor sie es erreichte, deutete sie eine kleine Verbeugung an, die der mächtige Hippogreif zu Harrys Erstaunen sofort erwiderte. Sie tätschelte den gefiederten Hals und winkte Harry näher zu kommen. Vorsichtig verbeugte auch er sich und der Vogelkopf ruckte kurz bestätigend nach vorne. Aufatmend kam der Gryffindor näher.

Er hatte Schattenfell ja schon einmal gesehen, doch da hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit eher seinem Nachwuchs gegolten Außerdem war es fast dunkel gewesen. Jetzt sah er jedoch, dass das Tier tatsächlich ein ganzes Stück größer war als Seidenschnabel, der jetzt irgendwo mit Rons Bruder in Rumänien war. Kluge Augen sahen ihn an. Der scharfe Schnabel und die rasiermesserscharfen Krallen schienen die perfekten Mordinstrumente zu sein und doch nichts anderes als die natürlichen Waffen gegen die Gefahren des Lebens in der Wildnis.

Lächelnd begriff Harry, dass Raja ihm auch diese Gedanken in den Kopf gesandt hatte. Sie ließ den Hippogreif in die Knie gehen und sprang auf seinem breiten Rücken. Harry zögerte, doch dann ließ er sich von dem Mädchen hinaufhelfen. Als er sicher hinter ihr saß, hob er beide Daumen nach oben. Augenblicke später erhoben sie sich auch schon in die Luft.

Die mächtigen Flügel spannten sich im eiskalten Wind und Harry wünschte sich, er hätte noch etwas von dem Trank, den Raja ihm das letzte Mal gegeben hatte. Doch dann vergaß er die Kälte um sich herum, rückte näher an das Mädchen vor ihm und widmete seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit der unbeschreiblich schönen, verschneiten Landschaft unter ihnen.

Raja ließ den Hippogreif zunächst eine Runde über dem riesigen Schloss drehen, wo er nicht wenige Schüler erkennen konnte, die zu ihnen heraufsahen und mit dem Finger auf sie zeigten. Doch dann richtete sich ihr Weg höher hinauf in Richtung der fernen Berggipfel. Schattenfell begann schneller zu fliegen und die Winterluft schnitt Harry mit Eisfingern ins Gesicht. Die einzelnen Wipfel der Bäume waren fast nicht mehr auseinanderzuhalten, als sie über sie hinwegrasten. Und doch hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass es dem Tier überhaupt nichts ausmachte, sondern es im Gegenteil diesen Flug genoss und seine Muskeln streckte, um noch schneller zu werden. Berauscht schloss Harry die Augen und öffnete den Mund zu einem Schrei, den der eisige Sturm ihm sofort vom Mund riss und ungehört hinter ihm verhallen ließ. Gerade als er sich wünschte doch Handschuhe angezogen zu haben, ergriff Raja seine Hand und unglaubliche Empfindungen überfluteten ihn.

Er saß nicht mehr auf dem Hippogreifen. Er _war_ der Hippogreif. Stolz reckte er seine gewaltigen Schwingen, nicht im Geringsten behindert durch die kleinen Menschen, die in seinem Nackengefieder hockten. Er bemerkte Dinge, die er vorher nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Die verschiedenen Strömungen der Luft, die Aufwinde, die er nutzte um noch höher hinauszukommen, die dünnere Luft, die seine riesigen Lungenflügel wie Eiswasser durchströmten und das Muster der Landschaft, die seine Augen wieder in klare Einzelheiten trennten. Das Pulsieren von Leben, das den Wald unter ihm durchströmte und der nagende Hunger, der sich durch seinen Bauch fraß. Dann erblickte er ein Reh. Einsam stand es auf einer weit entfernten Lichtung. Äsend. Gegen den Wind stehend, so dass es ihn nicht kommen hörte oder roch. Seine Flügel stellten sich gegen den Wind und bremsten den rasenden Flug. Er stürzte wie ein Pfeil zu Boden, trotzdem darauf bedacht, die Fracht auf seinem Rücken nicht zu verlieren. Seine scharfen Krallen streckten sich vor und gruben sich in das weiche Fleisch, zermalmten Knochen und der süße Geruch frischen Blutes, ließ seinen Puls hochschnellen. Die Hinterbeine strauchelten kurz, als sie ebenfalls den Boden berührten, doch der mächtige Schnabel riss bereits gewaltige Brocken aus seiner Beute und verschlang sie gierig. Er schmeckte das Blut und fühlte den Triumph des Sieges heiß in seinen Adern pochen. Er hatte getötet. Getötet um zu überleben. Es war ein gutes Gefühl.

Vorsichtig löste Raja die Verbindung zu dem Geist des Tieres und zog Harry von dem fressenden Tier zurück Als er jetzt sah, was Schattenfell tat, war ihm, als müsse er sich übergeben. All das Blut und die Gedärme, die der schreckliche Schnabel in Sekundenschnelle verschlang. Knochen knackten unheimlich in der sonst stillen Landschaft, als hätte die Natur den Atem angehalten, um nur nicht auch die Aufmerksamkeit des zornigen Raubtieres zu erregen.

Harry drehte sich um und ließ sich in den Schnee sinken. Er merkte das Raja sich neben ihn setzte und ihn ansah. Als er aufblickte hatte die kalte Luft seine Tränen bereits wieder getrocknet.

„Verstehst du jetzt den Unterschied?", fragte sie ruhig. „Man kann töten um Leben zu nehmen, aber man kann auch töten um zu überleben. Beides ist gleich grausam, aber nicht gleich nötig."

Harry nickte. 

Er hatte verstanden.

Als Schattenfell das Reh bis auf das letzte Haar verspeist hatte, machten sie sich in der beginnenden Dämmerung auf den Heimweg.


	20. Malfoy Manor

**Malfoy Manor**

Severus Snape sah auf die weißverschneite Landschaft vor dem Fenster der Kutsche. Sie waren schon einige Zeit unterwegs und hatte nur noch ein kurzes Stück des Weges vor sich. Er fragte sich, was sie erwarten würde, ihn und den jungen Malfoy. Der junge Mann saß ihm gegenüber und schlief. Zumindest tat er so, denn der Lehrer war sich sicher, dass da nur ein Täuschungsmanöver war, um nicht mit ihm reden zu müssen. Der Slytherin hatte sich verändert. Die jungenhaften Züge waren einer neuen Männlichkeit, die seine feinen Züge aber eher unterstrich, denn versteckte. Die blonden Haare waren ein wenig länger als bisher und er schien mehr in sich selbst zu ruhen, als der verwöhnte, kleine Malfoy-Sohn als den Snape ihn kannte. Als hätte der andere seinen Blick gespürt, öffnete er die Augen.

„Wir sind bald da.", murmelte er nach einem Blick aus dem Fenster. Dann schaute er wieder zu Boden. Es war offensichtlich, dass er sich in anderer Gesellschaft wohler gefühlt hätte.

„Wir sollte noch kurz einige Dinge klären, Mister Malfoy.", ließ Snape verlauten und bemerkte den erleichterten Blick des Jungen. Offensichtlich hatte dieser dasselbe vorgehabt, sich aber nicht getraut. Befriedigt nahm der Meister der Zaubertränke zur Kenntnis, dass er offensichtlich trotz allem noch eine Respektsperson war.

Er fuhr fort: „Wir werden tatsächlich demnächst Malfoy Manor erreichen, und Sie wissen so gut wie ich, was uns dort erwartet. Es ist daher in unser beider Interesse, wenn wir eine gewisse Vertrauensebene eingehen."

„Ich... ich weiß nicht, was sie meinen, Professor.", versuchte der Slytherin seinem Gegenüber auszuweichen. Doch er hatte seine Rechnung ohne Snape gemacht.

„Ich rede von ihrer Beziehung zu Potter. Und zu ihrer angeblichen Liebschaft mit Miss Banes. Was ist an dieser ganzen Sache dran? Und woran haben sie die letzten Wochen so fieberhaft gearbeitet?"Auf einen erschrockenen Blick des Schülers fügte er hinzu: „Nun schauen Sie nicht wo, als wären sie ein Hufflepuff. Sie werden doch nicht im Ernst angenommen haben, dass mir ihr Treiben verborgen geblieben ist."

Draco zögerte und sagte dann leise: „Harry und ich sind ein Paar. Schon länger, aber das wissen Sie doch bereits von Raja."

Snape zog verärgert die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Woher wollen Sie wissen, dass ich das schon weiß. Ich habe sie lediglich in der Küche erwischt, vertieft in einen ziemlich unsachgemäßen Gebrauch von Lebensmitteln."

Nun sah der blonde Junge ihn direkt an. „Sie haben doch mit Raja gesprochen. Ich habe sie belauscht als..."Er stockte, wohl als ihm auffiel, dass jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht seines Lehrers gewichen war.

„Was fällt Ihnen ein, in meinem Büro herumzuschnüffeln und vertrauliche Gespräche mit einer Mitschülerin auszuspionieren?", fragte er mit deutlichem Zorn in der Stimme.

„A-Aber sie waren doch in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum.", stotterte Draco verständnislos und ihm schoss eine leichte Röte ins Gesicht.

„Ach das meinen Sie..."beruhigte sich der Lehrer wieder. „Naja, wie dem auch sei. Warum um alles in der Welt kommen sie mit dieser Neigung ausgerechnet auf Potter?"

Draco schwieg. Offensichtlich wollte er nicht darüber reden. Auch egal, viel wichtiger war Snape auch etwas anderes: „Und was denken sie, wird in ihrem Heim auf sie zukommen?"

Der Junge sah ihn an. Seine Lippen wurden schmal und er stieß nur ein einziges Wort hervor: „Voldemort!"

Der Zaubertrank-Lehrer war nicht erstaunt über das Wissen seines Schülers, so doch aber um den Ausdruck, den seinen Ausbruch begleitete. Er sah Wut und Ekel in dessen Zügen, die er in diesem Ausmaß nicht vermutet hätte. „Das ist eine ziemlich wahrscheinliche Annahme. Haben Sie eine Ahnung, was er von Ihnen will?"

„Dass ich ein Todesser werde, wie Sie und mein Vater. Was sollte er sonst wollen?", spuckte ihm der Schüler vor die Füße und sah wieder zum Fenster hinaus. „Aber er wird sich wundern. Einen Malfoy hat er vielleicht untergekriegt. Mir wird das nicht passieren."

„Unterschätzen Sie den Dunklen Lord nicht.", schnappte der Lehrer böse. „Sie wissen nicht, auf was sie sich da einlassen. Sie hören sich schon genauso an, wie Potter."

Der Schüler taxierte ihn abschätzend. "Wenn mehr Menschen wären wie Harry, wären vielleicht nicht so viele Unschuldige gestorben. Vielleicht braucht die Welt Menschen, die den Mund aufmachen, wenn sie eine Ungerechtigkeit sehen."

„Was wissen Sie schon über Ungerechtigkeit. Sie haben in ihrem Leben doch noch nie wirklich leiden müssen, Mister Malfoy.", ereiferte sich Snape. „Sie werden erfahren, was es heißt, sich unterzuordnen und nicht mehr als ein falsches Wort von ihrem Tod entfernt zu leben."

„Ich habe nicht vor das zu tun. Ich werde kämpfen. Um mein Leben. Und um das von Harry, wenn es sein muss.", knurrte der Blonde.

„So wichtig ist Potter nicht.", zischte der Schwarzhaarige. „Aber ich werde sie an ihre Worte erinnern, wenn sie vor dem Lord im Staub liegen und um ihr Leben wimmern. Er wird erfahren, dass ihre Beziehung zu dem kleinen Gryffindor nun eine andere ist."Ein hämisches Grinsen überflog sein Gesicht.

Doch die ruhige Antwort verblüffte ihn. „Nein, wird er nicht. Ich habe nicht vor, es ihm zu verraten."

Snape lachte bitter auf. „Als wenn sie über die nötigen Fähigkeiten verfügen würden, sich gegen den Einfluss des Lord zu wehren. Sie sind ein Kindskopf, Mister Malfoy!"

„Nehmen wir mal an, ich könnte es doch.", erwiderte der junge Mann mit einem Lächeln. „Was wäre ihr Plan?"  
Snape verzog höhnisch die Mundwinkel. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass der naive Optimismus von Harry Potter tatsächlich auf den vor ihm sitzenden Slytherin abgefärbt haben sollte. „Dann sollte Sie versuchen möglichst viel über die Pläne des Dunklen Lords herauszukriegen. Und nichts auf eigene Faust unternehmen, haben wir uns verstanden?"

Der Junge nickte nur noch und sah wieder aus dem Fenster. „Wir sind da.", meinte er noch, da hielt die Kutsche auch schon, und sie stiegen aus.

Lucius Malfoy stand in einem ebenso teuren, wie warmen Umhang gekleidet auf der obersten Stufe der kleinen Treppe, die zu der wuchtigen Einganstür führte. Einen halben Schritt hinter ihm stand seine Frau, in ein ebensolches Kleidungsstück gehüllt. Trotzdem schien sie zu frieren und ihre blassen Augen blicktenteilnahmslos auf die Insassen des eben angekommenen Gefährts. Das riesige Anwesen, mit den angrenzenden Stallungen, von denen heute jedoch viele leer standen, war in reines Weiß gehüllt und strahlte eine Kälte aus, die sich sowohl in den Mienen der Bewohner, wie auch in deren knapper Begrüßung wiederfand. Als sie die Treppe hinaufsteigen, nickte der blonde Mann lediglich „Draco. Severus."

„Vater.", antwortet Draco in einem ähnlich unterkühlten Ton. „Ich bin deinem Wunsch gefolgt. Was verschafft mit die Ehre, Dich und Mutter früher als erwartet wiedersehen zu dürfen?"

„Später", gab der lediglich zurück. „Ihr müsst müde sein von der Reise. Die Hauselfen werden sich um euer Gepäck kümmern. Du wirst dich noch ein wenig gedulden müssen, Draco. Ich werde zunächst einige Dinge mit deinem Lehrer besprechen müssen."

Daraufhin winkte der Mann Severus und die beiden gingen in das Arbeitszimmer des Hausherren hinüber.

„Setz dich doch, Severus.", lud er den schwarzhaarigen Man ein, nachdem er seinen Umhang unachtsam beiseite geschleudert hatte. „Möchtest du etwas trinken?"Er lächelte spöttisch. „Whisky oder lieber Kürbissaft? Du bist ja unter deinen Schülern sicher nichts anderes gewöhnt."

Severus Augen verzogen sich zu einem wütenden Glitzern. Lucius Malfoy verstand es immer wieder hervorragend zu betonen, wie viel höher er doch in der Gunst des Lebens, wie des Dunklen Lords stand. Severus hasste und bewunderte ihn dafür gleichermaßen. Egal auf was für einer Seite man stand, dieser Mann _war_ beeindruckend. Nicht umsonst war ihm damals ein junger, vom Leben gedemütigter Mann nur zu gerne gefolgt. Noch immer dachte er manchmal darüber nach, was wohl geschehen wäre, wenn er die Freundschaft des charismatischen Älteren damals ausgeschlagen hätte. Wo wäre er dann jetzt? Doch er hing seinen Gedanken nach, während der andere immer noch auf eine Antwort wartete und so sagte er schließlich: „Whisky."

Malfoy senior goss zwei Gläser ein und setzte sich zu dem Lehrer. „Die Sache sieht nicht gut aus, Severus. Er ist unzufrieden. Auch mit dir. Du hast zu lange nichts Wissenswertes mehr zu erzählen."Er sah ihn tadelnd an. „Das ist sehr bedauerlich."

Innerlich knirschte Snape mit den Zähnen. Er musste aufpassen, was er sagte. Die Warnung war für Lucius Verhältnisse schon fast deutlich gewesen. Er presste kurz die Lippen zusammen und sagte dann: „Es ist schwierig. Der alte Kauz ist misstrauisch geworden. Ich muss vorsichtig sein."

Der blonde Mann lehnte sich ein wenig vor und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Er spürte, dass sein Gegenüber versuchte in ihnen zu lesen, doch dazu reichte seine Kraft nicht aus. „Du solltest seine Geduld nicht überstrapazieren. Wenn du nur versuchst deine Haut zu retten, ohne weiter nützlich zu sein, wird es dich teuer zu stehen kommen."

Das_ war_ jetzt deutlich. Wenn er nicht eine oder mehrere wichtige Informationen für den Lord parat hielt, würde es ihm an den Kragen gehen. Er fing an zu schwitzen und konzentrierte sich lieber auf sein Glas. Innerlich fluchend, weil ihn der andere Todesser so aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte. Was war nur mit ihm los. Er konnte doch sonst so gut austeilen. Wahrscheinlich spukte immer noch dieses Geschwätz von Draco Malfoy in seinen Gedanken herum.

„Außerdem ist geplant, meinen Sohn mit_ ihm_ bekannt zu machen. Draco ist längst alt genug dafür."Malfoy senior schien vor Stolz fast zu platzen. „Er wird mein Geschenk an den Herrn sein. Sozusagen zu Weihnachten."Kalt lachend über seinen eigenen Scherz erhob sich der Mann und sah Snape noch einmal spöttisch ins Gesicht.. „Du solltest vorbereitet sein, Sev. Wir sehen uns heute abend beim Essen. Ich habe dein übliches Zimmer für dich herrichten lassen. Wenn du noch etwas wünschst, lass es eine der Hauselfen erledigen."

Damit rauschte er aus dem Raum und ließ den schwarzhaarigen Mann alleine mit seinen Gedanken, wie er wohl seinen Hals aus der Schlinge ziehen könnte.

Er lächelte dünn, als ihm etwas einfiel.


	21. Voldemorts Auftrag

**Voldemorts Auftrag**

Draco lag mit offenen Augen auf seinem Bett und starrte die Decke an. Er war immer noch aufgewühlt von dem kurzen Gespräch, das er mit seiner Mutter geführt hatte. Obwohl Gespräch nicht gerade das richtige Wort, für seine Fragerei gewesen war, auf die die blonde Frau nur einsilbige Antworten gegeben hatte. Sie war fast völlig weggetreten und er ballte immer noch die Fäuste, wenn er an die toten, leeren Augen dachte, die ihn nicht einmal richtig angesehen hatten. Sein Vater musste inzwischen noch andere Mittel einsetzen, um sie ruhig zu stellen und Draco hasste ihn jetzt dafür.

Sehnsüchtig dachte der junge Mann an Harry und wünschte sich bei ihm zu sein. Auch Rajas Gesellschaft wäre tröstlich, in dieser tödlichen Stille, die ihm immer mehr wie ein Grab vorkam. Sogar Voldemort wäre ihm jetzt recht gewesen, um dieser untätigen Warterei zu entkommen, die sich endlos hinzuziehen schien. Doch dann brach langsam die Dämmerung herein. Er entschied sich noch einmal gründlich zu baden, bevor er zum Abendessen ging. So würde wenigstens etwas Zeit schneller vergehen.

Als er jedoch nur mit einem Bademantel bekleidet nach der Klinke der Badezimmertür greifen wollte, öffnete die sich von alleine und er stand vor seinem Lehrer. Misstrauisch starrte sich die beiden unterschiedlichen Männer an. Draco bemerkte zum ersten Mal wirklich, dass sich das Äußere seines Lehrers verändert hatte. Seit der Sache mit dem Haarwuchs-Trank, hingen seine Haare nicht mehr so strähnig herunter wie früher. Sein Gang war aufrechter und die Falten um seine Augen ein bisschen weniger tief. Snape war ja eigentlich auch noch gar nicht so alt, wie ihn seine ständige Leichenbittermiene immer wirken ließ. Und doch waren die Schatten unter seinen Augen tiefer denn je und der harte Zug um den Mund hatte sich nicht um ein Quäntchen gemildert, als er nun widerlich grinsend zischte: „Mister Malfoy. Da habe ich ja Glück, dass sie mich nicht mit ihrer Anwesenheit erfreut haben. Ich teile mein Bad nicht gerne mit jemandem, der mit Potter ins Bett steigt."

Draco schäumte vor Wut. „Sie sind immer noch in_ meinem_ Zuhause, Professor, vergessen Sie das nicht. Und ziehen Sie nicht über Harry her, sonst sehe ich mich gezwungen von meinem Zauberstab Gebrauch zu machen."

Doch der Schwarzhaarige lächelte nur: „Den Sie _wo genau_ versteckt haben, Mister Malfoy?"Doch dann winkte er ab. „Vergessen Sie es! Ich will es gar nicht wissen." Dann verschwand er am Ende des Ganges in seinem Zimmer.

„So ein Arsch.", murmelte Draco und ging ins Bad. Er schloss vorsichtshalber die Tür ab und stellte sich vor den Spiegel. Ein blasses, schmales Gesicht sah ihn an. Ein Gesicht, das heute Abend dem Dunklen Lord gegenübertreten sollte. Offensichtlich ohne die Unterstützung seines Lehrers. Seufzend ließ er sich auf den Badewannenrand sinken und schaute dem einlaufenden Wasser zu. Als die Wanne fast voll war, entledigte er sich seines Bademantels und sank in das duftende Wasser.

„Du denkst zu viel nach.", hatte Raja ihm gesagt. „Lass dein Herz die Richtung und deinen Verstand den Weg bestimmen. Leere deinen Geist. Sei wachsam, aber nicht ängstlich."Das war leichter gesagt, als getan.

Er drehte langsam den kleinen Bergkristall-Anhänger in Händen, den sie ihm zu Abschied gegeben hatte. Er versuchte sich auf den Stein und seine innere Klarheit zu konzentriere. Die kleine Übung, so wie das warme Wasser taten ihre Wirkung, and als er das Bad nach einer weiteren halben Stunde verließ, fühlte er sich wieder stark genug, für das was kommen sollte.

Das Abendessen verlief mit der üblichen, höflichen Kälte ab, die schon sein ganzes Leben lang immer mit seinen Eltern verbunden gewesen war. Sein Vater schien sich zwar durchaus auf den Abend zu freuen, doch Snape starrte immer nur stumm vor sich hin und seine Mutter war immer noch die gleiche leblose Puppe, wie noch vor ein paar Stunden.

Einige dumpfe Geräusche von draußen kündigten schließlich das Apparieren mehrerer Personen an, die Tür wurde geöffnet und mehrere Männer so wie eine Frau betraten die Eingangshalle. Lucius Malfoy begrüßte jeden von ihnen und führte sie in den Salon.

Draco sah sich um. Einige der Gesichter kannte er natürlich, doch es waren auch neue dabei. Alte und junge, Er schauderte, wenn er darüber nachdachte, dass auch er heute Abend „berufen"werden sollte.

Die Todesser machten keinen großen Hehl daraus, dass sie noch auf jemanden warteten. Unruhige Blicke flackerten durch den Raum und blieben immer wieder and einem großen Ziffernblatt hängen, die schon fast neun Uhr abends anzeigte. Keiner sprach viel.

Als die Zeiger endlich die volle Stunde anzeigten, steigerte sich die Spannung ins schier Unermessliche. Alle sahen sich fragend um, als solle der Dunkle Lord plötzlich hinter einer Ecke hervorspringen.

Er tat ihnen diesen Gefallen nicht, sondern schritt mit einem Male beinahe gemächlich aus dem Schatten am Fenster hervor. Kälte legte sich über den Raum, als die bleiche, dürre Gestalt ihre tückischen roten Augen durch die Reihen seiner Diener streifen ließ, die ausnahmslos auf die Knie sanken, sobald er sich ihnen näherte. Auch Draco wurde von seinem Vater zu Boden gezogen, als der ausgemergelte Mann sich auf sie zubewegte, doch Voldemort hatte bereits seinen Blick festgehalten und hielt seinen Kopf oben.

„Ah, der junge Malfoy.", sagte eine hohe, kalte Stimme. „Ich freue mich, einmal persönlich deine Bekanntschaft zu machen. Dein Vater redet _viel_ von dir."Ein leichter Tadel in der Stimme ließ seinen Vater noch mehr ihn sich zusammensinken, als erwarte er eine Bestrafung. Wie mächtig war dieser Zauberer?

Dann wand er sich der Person neben ihm zu. „Severus! Auch _du_ wieder einmal bei einem Treffen. Du entziehst dich mir.", der spielerisch verletzte Ton, erzeugte eine Spannung, die Draco fast auf die Füße springen ließ. „Ich sollte mir überlegen, ob du wirklich noch ein so treuer Gefolgsmann bist."

Mit einer beiläufigen Geste holte der Herr der Todesser seinen Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf den knienden Mann. „Crucio!"

Stumm krampfend saß sein Lehrer neben ihm, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, so dass die Fingerknöchel weiß hervor traten. Das Gesicht war eine Maske des Schmerzes, der in seinem Inneren wütete. Doch es kam kein Laut über seine Lippen, bis auf ein leises Keuchen, als der Fluch wieder von ihm genommen wurde. „Danke, Meister, dass Ihr mich an meine Pflichten erinnert.", presste er dann mühsam hervor. „Ich werde mich Eurer würdig erweisen."

Doch Voldemort hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit schon wieder Draco zugewandt. Der junge Mann spürte die raue, kratzende Kraft, die in seine Gedanken einzudringen versuchte. Er senkte den Blick und konzentrierte sich, wie er es gelernt hatte. Er spürte, wie die Kraft verstärkt wurde und dann plötzlich nachließ.

„Interessant.", amüsierte sich der Dunkle Lord und ging zu einem Der Sessel hinüber. Groß und bleich, ließ er sich darauf nieder, legte die dünnen Finger aneinander und ein dünnes Lächeln verzog sein schlangenähnliches Gesicht zu einer belustigten Grimasse. Stumm blickte er einzelne Mitglieder der Runde an, welche kurz darauf zu zittern begannen und dann nach einigen Minuten seufzend in sich zusammensanken. Schließlich öffnete er den Mund wieder und sagte: „Ihr habt eure Order und nun verschwindet. Lucius, Severus und Draco bleiben hier."

Eilig verließen die anderen Todesser den Raum, als wäre der Teufel persönlich hinter ihnen her.

Als sie alleine waren, musterte Voldemort die drei stumm und hieß sie dann Platz nehmen. Er selbst stand wieder auf und begann im Raum umher zu wandern. „Der junge Malfoy scheint das Talent seines Vaters geerbt zu haben.", nahm er nach unendlich scheinender Zeit das Gespräch wieder auf. „Doch er scheint auch einen guten Lehrer gehabt zu haben. Nicht wahr, Severus?"Er sah den Lehrer nun wieder prüfend an.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ihr meint, Herr.", ließ der sich hinreißen zu sagen und fand sich wenige Augenblicke später auf dem Fußboden wieder, als der Schmerz des erneut angebrachten Fluches langsam aus seinem Körper wich. Draco begann feuchte Hände zu kriegen. Das war wirklich alles andere als lustig.

„Ich rede davon, du Nichts von einem Diener, dass ich seine Gedanken nicht erfasse.", fauchte Voldemort ungeduldig. „Sie sind geschützt. Und auch _wenn_ ich diesen Widerstand natürlich mit Leichtigkeit brechen könnte, wüsste ich gerne, woher er dieses Wissen hat."

Snape atmete heftig. „Das weiß ich nicht Herr."

„Falsche Antwort.", seufzte der Dunkle Lord und strafte seinen am Boden liegenden Jünger erneut. „Du hast vor mich zu hintergehen. Ich weiß das, Severus. Wie erbärmlich, dass du deine Unterstützung bei einem Kind suchst."

Mit bleichem Gesicht versuchte der schwarzhaarige Mann wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Blut lief in einem dünnen Rinnsal aus seiner Nase und zeichnete eine scharlachrote Spur in das kranke Weiß der Haut. Er keuchte nun hörbar. „Herr, ich habe aber eine Vermutung, wer es ihm beigebracht hat.", konnte er endlich hervorbringen. Die Augen seines Herrn glitzerten erfreut und er ließ den Zauberstab sinken.

„Berichte mir, Severus!", forderte er ihn ungeduldig auf und setzte sich auf die Lehne des Sessels, vor dem der bebende Mann kniete. Draco rutschte ungemütlich auf seinem Sitz hin und her, was ihm nur einen spöttischen Blick seines Vaters einbrachte, der offensichtlich zufrieden mit deiner Position als Nicht-Bestrafter war.

Langsam begann Snape zu sprechen. „Wir haben seit dem Sommer eine neue Schülerin. Sie ist ungefähr zwanzig, nicht besonders groß. Ein Ebenbild ihrer Mutter."

„Langweile den Herrn nicht mit Details, Sev.", unterbrach Lucius Malfoy ihn unsanft. „Du stielst uns die Zeit."

„Das kann ich alleine regeln, Lucius.", sagte der Dunkle Lord kalt, als sich auch Dracos Vater unter dem Cruciatus-Fluch wand. „Ich schätze solche Unterbrechungen nicht. Doch fahre fort, Severus. Ich weiß nicht, was mir dein Bericht nützen sollte. Viele Töchter sehen ihren Müttern ähnlich."

„Doch nicht sehr viele sehen aus wie Lydia Jones.", beendete der Zaubertränkelehrer seine Antwort.

Die Wirkung des Satzes war sehenswert. Die roten Augen, mit den schlitzartigen Pupillen glühten förmlich auf, als der Name fiel. „Lydia Jones? Die Mutter von...Raja? Das Mädchen ist tot, wie du weißt. Lucius selbst hat mit von ihrem Tod berichtet."

Ein angestrengtes Lächeln machte sich nun auf dem Gesicht von Dracos Lehrer breit. „Dann wird sich der gute Lucius wohl geirrt haben, dann Raja Banes läuft ziemlich lebendig durch unsere Schule. Ich selbst habe ihre Kräfte gesehen. Und der junge Mister Malfoy scheint sich gut mit ihr zu verstehen. Ich vermute, sie hat ihn unterrichtet."

Draco sah seinen Lehrer fassungslos an. Hatte er die ganze Zeit ein solch falsches Spiel getrieben? Nur um dem jungen Slytherin und seinen Freunden jetzt hier in den Rücken zu fallen? Die Reaktion des Dunklen Lords sprach Bände. Er war sichtlich erfreut über diese Nachricht.

„Das ist wirklich eine gute Nachricht. Deine Tätigkeit in Hogwarts scheint sich doch auszuzahlen, mein lieber Severus. Wenn wir dieses Mädchen endlich in unsere Gewalt kriegen und sie gefügig machen, wird es ein leichtes sein, Dumbledore zu vernichten."

„Aber Meister", wand Dracos Vater nun ein, bevor er realisierte, was er tat. Doch Voldemort sah ihn diesmal nur kalt an, so dass er wagte weiter zu sprechen. „Das Mädchen ist gefährlich. Wir haben schon einmal versagt, sie zu kontrollieren."

„Du meinst, _DU_ hast versagt.", konterte der bleiche Zauberer. „Ich werde nicht so dumm sein und einen Zauber für sie verwenden. Sie wird mir freiwillig folgen, da bin ich mir sicher."

Sein Blick heftete sich auf Draco. „Denn es wird die Aufgabe deines Sohnes sein, deinen Fehler wieder gut zu machen. Bring mir dieses Mädchen, Draco, und deiner Familie wird nichts geschehen. Erweise dich als wertvoller, als dein Vater und du wirst reich belohnt werden. Solltest du scheitern..."Er ließ das Ende des Satzes als unverhohlene Drohung im Raum schweben.

Draco schluckte und überlegte fieberhaft. Er wusste, dass er nun etwas sagen musste. Doch was hatte er schon für eine Wahl. So nickte er nur. Gehorsam. Demütig. Schweigend. So wie ein angehender Diener des Dunklen Lords zu sein hatte. Da er die wahren Gedanken seines blonden Gegenübers nicht spüren konnte, nahm Voldemort die Antwort als selbstverständlich hin und erhob sich wieder.

„Es ist alles gesagt. Ich erwarte alsbald Nachricht von dir, junger Draco."

Dann drehte er sich um und verschwand ebenso lautlos, wie er gekommen war, wieder in den Schatten.

Die der Männer im Raum atmeten auf.

Sie erhoben sie sich und verließen schweigend das Zimmer. Alle froh noch am Leben zu sein, doch mit unterschiedlichen Gefühlen.

Einer verwirrt.

Einer verletzt.

Einer voller Scham.


	22. Weihnachten

**Weihnachten**

Harry ließ sich grinsend auf dem Fußboden im Turmzimmer nieder und beobachtete Raja, die seit einer Viertelstunde in dem kleinen Raum hin und her lief, wie ein Tiger im Käfig und schimpfte wie ein Rohrspatz.

„Diese blöde Kuh! Wie kann sie es wagen. Der verdreh ich ihren Dutt, bis sie nicht mehr aus ihren Augen gucken kann. Oder häng ihre Unterwäsche auf die höchste Turmspitze. Der kratz ich die Augen raus. Ich ....aah!"Frustriert schmiss sich das Mädchen neben ihm auf den Boden du starrte finster vor ich hin. Wortlos hielt ihr Harry einen Schokoriegel hin, den sie sogleich aufriss und fast ganz in den Mund steckte.

„Kannst du mir mal verraten, wer denn nun eigentlich Opfer deiner Rache-Aktion werden soll?", feixte er und machte auf ihren drohenden Blick hin aber sofort ein _fast _ernstes Gesicht.

„McGonagall!", mampfte sie und schluckte hörbar. „Die mag mich einfach nicht. Oder die mag allgemein keine Slytherins, ist dir das mal aufgefallen?"

„Und Snape mag keine Gryffindors.", seufzte Harry. „Sonst noch Neuigkeiten?"

Anklagend blickte sie Harry an. „Sie hat mir schon wieder ne Strafarbeit verpasst. Und ich darf drei Tage lang nicht raus. Höchstens zum Unterricht für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Morgen ist der letzte Unterrichtstag, das heißt ich muss das Wochenende vor Weihnachten _drinnen_ bleiben. Ich sterbe hier, Harry!"

„Dann solltest du dir vielleicht mehr Mühe in Verwandlung geben. Und nicht einfach sagen: „_Ich denke, die Eule bleibt lieber ein Vogel, anstatt ein Sofakissen zu werden._"Das hat McGonagall nicht so gerne. Aber sonst ist sie echt Ok."

„Aber es stimmt doch.", maulte Raja und erinnerte in ihrer Tonlage sehr an einen gewissen Geist aus dem Mädchenklo im dritten Stock. „Das ist sooo ungerecht."

„Nur weil es nicht nach deiner Nase geht, ist es gleich unfair, oder was?", murrte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor und kniff sie in die Seite.

„Au!", rief sie und rieb sich die Stelle. „Spinnst du? Ich glaube, ich habe einen schlechten Einfluss auf dich. Aber du hast ja Recht, ich sollte mich und mein großes Mundwerk mal zusammenreißen. McGonagall gibt sich ja Mühe, aber Verwandlung kann mir mal gestohlen bleiben. Binns Stunden sind ja wenigstens noch zum Schlafen gut, aber das hat mir bei der Schreckschraube das letzte Mal auch schon ne Runde mit Filch eingebracht. Aber der gute Argus ist gar nicht mal so übel."Sie grinste breit. „Und außerdem bestechlich."

"Typisch Slytherin!", stöhnte Harry gespielt verzweifelt und rang die Hände zur Zimmerdecke.

„Genau, ich bin ja _soo _gemein. Deswegen hängst du auch mit mir rum, anstatt mit deinen Gryffindor-Freunden.", meckerte sie und sah ihn dann aber ernst an. „Vermisst du die beiden eigentlich?"

Er dachte kurz nach. Klar, hätte er gerne wieder mehr mit Ron und Hermine gemacht. Aber das Wissen um seine Beziehung zu Draco stand zwischen ihnen. „Mhm, schon irgendwie. Aber das wird wohl nie wieder wie früher."

„Warum eigentlich nicht? Hast du mal überlegt, ob du es ihnen nicht doch sagst?", fragte sie weiter.

„Das würden sie nie verstehen. Hermine ist immer noch sauer, wegen der Sache mit dem Zauber und Ron weiß noch nicht mal, dass ich auf Männer stehe. Ich sehe da keinen Weg.", murmelte er und stützte das Kinn auf die Hände.

„Vielleicht tust du deinen Freunden auch Unrecht.", sagte Raja und fing an in ihrer kleinen Tasche herum zu wühlen. Fasziniert beobachtete Harry, was sie wieder einmal alles daraus hervorzauberte. „Ihr Gryffindors seid doch sonst so dicke, wenn es um Zusammenhalt und Verzeihen geht. Du solltest mal mit ihnen reden. Und was mitbringen. Drachenfutter macht sich immer gut."

„Wieso Drachenfutter?", verständnislos sah er sie an, während weiterhin diverse Dinge die Tasche verließen.

„Das ist etwas, dass man mitbringt, um jemanden zu besänftigen. Eben wie die Jungfrau für den gefräßigen Drachen. Nenn es Bestechung, wenn du willst."Sie hatte wohl endlich gefunden was sie suchte und fing an, alles wieder einzuräumen. Sein Blick blieb zuerst an einer Kaugummi-Packung kleben, die neben Schokolade Rajas ständiger Begleiter war und dann an einer kleinen Tube Handcreme, die ihn unweigerlich grinsen ließ- Draco...

„Hier!", sagte sie bestimmt und drückte ihm einen kleinen Lederbeutel in die Hand. „Hab ich dir besorgt, weil du sicherlich vergessen hast, ein Geschenk für die beiden zu Weihnachten zu kaufen."

Er schnürte den Beutel auf und drei Ketten fielen in seine Hand. An jeder hing ein kleiner Edelstein. Grün, rot und schwarz glitzerten die Anhänger. Erstaunt sah er sie an.

„Der grüne ist für Ron.", erklärte sie. „Das ist ein Aventurin und der hilft Ängste zu überwinden. Besonders die aus der früheren Kindheit. Ich dachte der ist gut, wenn er mal wieder auf Spinnenfang gehen muss. Der rote Feueropal ist für Hermine. Er gibt Ausdauer, das kann sie bei ihrem Stundenplan bestimmt brauchen. Und der schwarze ist für dich. Ein Hämatit ist gut gegen Alpträume und hilft bei der Entscheidungsfindung. Mein Weihnachts-Geschenk für dich."

Auf seinen ungläubigen Blick fügte sie schief grinsend hinzu: „Ich hab auch einen. Ein Chalcedon ist angeblich gut gegen Jähzorn. Ich bin mir aber nicht sicher, ob der wirklich hilft."

„D-danke.", stotterte Harry. Er hatte tatsächlich vergessen Geschenke für die beiden anderen Gryffindors zu besorgen. Nach einem weiteren Blick auf die Steine meinte er: „Ich glaube, du hast recht. Ich werde mal mit ihnen reden. Aber nur wenn du mitkommst."

„Klar", sagte sie und nahm seine Hand. „Wozu sind denn schließlich Freunde da.".

Am 25. Dezember wachte er zeitig auf und wartet ungeduldig, bis sich auch der Rest seines Schlafsaals langsam zu regen begann. Ein Aufschrei und heftiges Geraschel verrieten, dass Ron nun ebenfalls erwacht war. Harry zog die Vorhänge zurück und sah in ein strahlendes Gesicht.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten!", rief Ron so laut, dass auch die andere beiden nun wirklich nicht mehr weiterschlafen konnte. „Guck mal, Harry. Ich hab von George und Fred einen neuen Quidditch-Umhang gekriegt. Einen richtig neuen. Einen der passt. Und von Ma einen Pullover, der _nicht_ kastanienbraun ist. Er ist _grün_, Harry GRÜN! Genau wie deiner."Fröhlich vor sich hinplappernd riss Ron auch noch seine restlichen Geschenke auf und ließ sich seine Laune noch nicht mal von Hermines Geschenk verderben. Er erhielt genau wie Harry ein Exemplar von „Die Geschichte von Hogwarts".

„Hermine hat wohl die Nase voll davon, uns den Inhalt immer nur in Bruchstücken um die Ohren zu schlagen.", grinste Harry und fing an, seine eigenen Geschenke auszupacken. Wie üblich bekam er einen neuen Pullover von Rons Mum und jede Menge Süßigkeiten. Auch ein Buch von Lupin war dabei. „Werwolf-, Vampir- und Drachenjäger.", war der Titel und eine Karte, die dabei lag besagte: „_Fröhliche Weihnachten Harry! Ich musste bei dem Titel so lachen, da hab ich mir gedacht, als Auror musst du ja wissen, wie man solche schrecklichen Wesen zur Strecke bringt. Denn wer nicht über sich selbst lachen kann, sollte sich am besten gleich einen Sarg kaufen. Grüß Ron und Hermine schön von mir._"

Wunderbarerweise war auch ein Geschenk von Draco dabei. Von ihm bekam Harry ein kleines silbernes Armband, mit seinem Namen darin eingraviert und ein ziemlich delikates Stück Unterwäsche, dass Harry schnell unter seinem Kopfkissen verschwinden ließ, bevor Ron es in die Finger bekam. Sein Gesicht glühte, als er den rothaarigen Gryffindor ihm gegenüber ansah. Der bekam das aber in einen völlig falschen Hals und starrte Harry an. Sein Blick fiel auf das letzte Paket, das Harry noch nicht ausgepackt hatte. Es war, wie ihm die zerknitterte Papier verriet von Ron und als er es mit gesenkten Augen auspackte, kam ein wunderschöner, und sicherlich für Rons Verhältnisse auch sehr teurer Schal hervor.

„Weil du ja immer so viel draußen bist.", meinte sein Freund mit belegter Stimme, denn ihm war offensichtlich aufgefallen, dass er kein Geschenk von Harry bekommen hatte. Seine Augen glitzerten verdächtig als er sich abrupt aufsetzte und intensiv nach seinen Hausschuhen suchte.

„Ron!", sagte Harry sanft. „Ich habe auch ein Geschenk für dich und Hermine. Ich möchte es euch aber erst heute Abend geben, wenn wir alleine sind Ich hab was mit euch zu besprechen."

Sein Freund sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „Ich hab schon nen Schreck gekriegt und dachte, du magst uns gar nicht mehr."  
"Natürlich mag ich euch noch.", protestierte Harry, stand auf und legte die Arme um den Rothaarigen. „Ihr seid doch meine Freunde. Und das werdet ihr auch immer bleiben."

Da schniefte Ron noch einmal laut und die beiden machten sich lachend auf den Weg zum Frühstück.

Als es dunkel war, nah er die beiden Gryffindors mit hinauf zu dem kleinen Geheimzimmer. Als sie an dem Bild der alten Hexe vorbeikamen, rief diese: „Fröhliche Weihnachte, ihr Verschwörer. Da drin wird es jetzt ja langsam eng. Deine beiden anderen Freunde sind auch schon da."

Harr stutzte. „Wieso zwei? Ich denke Raja wartet alleine auf uns."

Die alte Hexe lächelte zahnlos und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus ihrem Likör-Glas. „Na ich rede von dem hübschen Blonde, den du so gerne magst.", kicherte sie und rülpste dann laut.

Doch das hörte Harry schon nicht mehr. Er war bereits durch die Portrait-Tür gestürzt und in Dracos Arme gesunken.

Langsam folgten ihm Ron und Hermine.


	23. Die Verschwörung

**Die Verschwörung**

Draco schlang seine Arme um Harry, küsste ihn leidenschaftlich und sog tief dessen Duft ein. Wie hatte er ihn vermisst. Sanft löste er sich ein wenig aus der Umarmung und sah in strahlende, grüne Augen. Doch gerade als er seine Lippen erneut auf den Mund des Gryffindors drücken wollte, sah er, wer so eben das Zimmer betreten hatte und ließ den schwarzhaarigen Jungen mit einem kleinen Aufschrei los. Was zur Hölle wollte Ron und Hermine hier?

Doch die beiden andere Schüler schienen ebenso entsetzt wie er und Hermine stammelte fassungslos: „Ich denke, das hattet ihr geklärt, Harry. Wieso küsst dich Malfoy dann hier fast zu Boden?"

Und Ron fiel krächzend ein: „Warum knutscht du überhaupt einen Jungen ab? Noch dazu diesen Slytherin?"

Doch Raja schob die beiden in den Raum und schloss die Tür. „Ich denke, das kann etwas länger dauern. Ich habe mir erlaubt, für ein wenig Punsch zu sorgen. Und es verlässt keiner den Raum, bevor das hier geklärt ist."Offensichtlich höchst zufrieden mit sich selber, ließ sich das Mädchen auf den Boden sinken und griff nach einer Tasse des heißen Getränks. Widerwillig folgten die anderen ihrem Beispiel.

„Hättest du mich nicht vorwarnen können?", zischte Draco sie missmutig an. Er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, was das nun werden sollte. Eigentlich hatte er Harry und Raja nur von Snapes Verrat und Voldemorts Auftrag erzählen wollen. Aber das musste wohl erstmal warten, wenn er nicht gleich von Ron und Hermine zu Tode gefolterte werden wollte.

Zu seiner Erleichterung ergriff Harry nun das Wort. „Ich und Draco sind zusammen. Also ein Paar Wir...äh, lieben uns und ich dachte, ihr solltet das wissen. Ich habe keine Lust mehr, es vor euch zu verstecken."

Diese Aussage hatte zwei höchst sehenswerte Auswirkungen. Rons Augen wurden so groß wie Suppentassen, während Hermine ihre zornig zusammenzog. Sie fasste sich als Erste wieder: „Ihr habt mich angelogen. Diese Schlange", dabei schoss sie einen wütenden Blick auf Raja ab, „hat den Zauber gar nicht rückgängig gemacht. Wie konntet ihr nur? Ich geh sofort zu Dumbledore."

Doch Rons krallte sich mit einem Mal in ihren Ärmel und stotterte: „Wie? D-du w-weißt d-das Harry schw..."Er brachte das Wort nicht über die Lippen. „_Und du sagst mir nichts?_", schrie er dann und wurde rot wie eine sprichwörtliche Tomate.

„Nun beruhigt euch mal beide wieder.", mischte sich Draco, seinem Freund zu Hilfe eilend, ein. „Ich bin freiwillig mit Harry zusammen. Und ich will es auch weiterhin sein. Daran werdet ihr beide nichts ändern."

„Dumbledore weiß inzwischen auch davon.", warf nun auch Raja in die Runde und als sich vier Paar Augen ungläubig auf sie richteten, fügte sie leiser hinzu. „Ich hab es ihm erzählt, aber er hat gemeint, ich sollte selber mit der Suppe fertig werden, die ich mir eingebrockt habe. Das wäre gut für den Charakter. Und dass, wenn ich keinen Weg fände, es rückgängig zu machen, Draco und ich zu ihm kommen sollten, dann würde er uns helfen."

„Und das sagst du mir erst jetzt?", keuchte der blonde Slytherin. Aber dann sah er Harry an und sagte leise. „Da muss ich dir wohl dankbar sein."Ein unbezahlbares Leuchten erschien auf Harrys Gesicht und das hätte sich Draco von niemandem versalzen lassen. Obwohl Ron es herzhaft versuchte.

„Wieso stehst du auf einmal auf Kerle? Kannst du mir das mal erklären? Wacht man eines Tages auf und denkt, ich verlieb mich mal in meinen Erzfeind?", motzte er immer noch und war ziemlich schwer zu beruhigen. Als Harry ihm in knappen Worten die Sache erklärte, war er wieder einmal krebsrot und murmelte die ganze Zeit. „Und ich hab immer mit ihm zusammen geduscht. Ist doch wohl alles nicht wahr."

„Ron", versuchte Harry ihn zu beschwichtigen. „Du hast doch auch mit Lavender und Pavarti zusammen Unterricht und denkst nicht die ganze Zeit daran, sich auf sie zu stürzen, oder?"Auf das Nicken des Rothaarigen fuhr er fort. „Na siehst du. Und so ist es eben auch bei mir. Nur dass meine Freundin eben ein Kerl ist."

Draco versetzte ihm einen Rippenstoß und meinte empört: „Pass auf, wen du ein Mädchen nennst! Sonst leg ich dich über´s Knie."

„Oh ja, da freu ich mich schon drauf.", gurrte Harry und machte ein anzügliches Gesicht.

Ron stöhnte erneut. „Das ist echt ein bisschen viel auf einmal. Ihr seid echt schrecklich zusammen. Außerdem ist das _Malfoy_!" Er drehte sich halb um und tat als müsse er sich übergeben.

Doch bevor Draco sich auf ihn stürzen konnte, ging Harry dazwischen und meinte schelmisch: „Wenn du jetzt nicht brav bist, Ron, bekommst du dein Geschenk nicht."

Das wirkte und Ron riss sich bis auf ein paar böse Blicke zusammen. Hermine sah auch immer noch kritisch aus, blickte dem Slytherin kurz in die Augen und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Na mir soll´s Recht sein. Solange du glücklich bist, Harry, ist es für mich in Ordnung."Dankbar sah Harry sie an und reichte den beiden dann zwei kleine Päckchen. Entschuldigend wandte er sich an Draco. „Deins ist leider noch im Turm. Ich wusste ja nicht, dass du da bist."

Doch das störte den Slytherin nicht. Als er jedoch die Geschenke der anderen beiden sah, fühlte er sich an den eigentlichen Grund erinnert, aus dem er hier war. Die beiden freuten sich riesig, als sie die Erklärung zu ihren Steinen hörten und Draco wand sich an Raja. „Und meiner?", fragte er und hielt den kleinen Bergkristall hoch.

„Der dient dazu, die Konzentration zu unterstützen. Er löst Energie-Blockaden und reinigt den Geist von störenden Einflüssen.", erklärte sie ihm „Hat er denn geholfen?"

„Ich denke ja, denn Voldemort hat mich auf jeden Fall nicht ausloten können.", gab er ruhig zur Antwort und war sich dann der gesamten Aufmerksamkeit der anderen vier bewusst.

„Du hast Voldemort getroffen?", fragte Hermine ungläubig. „Warum? Plant ihr zusammen den Untergang Hogwarts?"

Doch Draco ließ sich nicht beirren Er wollte jetzt endlich erzählen, was sich in seinem Zuhause zugetragen hatte. Als er geendet hatte, schweigen alle erstmal betreten und schienen jeder in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken. Schließlich erholte sich wieder Hermine zuerst von dem Schock und fragte Raja: „Was kannst du denn so besonderes, dass Voldemort so interessiert daran ist?"

Als da dunkelhaarige Mädchen es kurz umrissen hatte, fing auch sie an nachzudenken. „Von so einer Fähigkeit habe ich schon mal gelesen. Das sieht nicht gut aus. Du musst hier bleiben, denn zurückgehen wäre der reine Selbstmord. Was ist eigentlich mit Snape?"

„Der ist da geblieben. Mein Vater wollte noch so einiges mit ihm besprechen. Ich denke, es geht um neue Drogen für meine Mutter.", sagte der Blonde düster. „Ich muss in zwei Tagen wieder zurück sein. Mit Raja, sonst _hatte_ ich mal Eltern."

Ron beteiligte sich nun auch wieder an dem Gespräch."Snape ist so ein Arsch. Ich wusste ja schon, dass er fies ist, aber so was, hätte ich ihm nicht zugetraut. Ich denke, der steht auf unserer Seite."

Der blonde Slytherin nickte. Endlich mal etwas, wo er sich mit Ron einig war. „Ich war auch völlig verwirrt.", fügte er hinzu. „Vorher hat er noch gesagt, ich solle ihm vertrauen und dann so was. Er schien jedoch ziemlich beunruhigt wegen der Sache zu sein. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, er hat sich geschämt, dass er vor Voldemort so gekrochen ist. Aber er hat kein einziges Wort darüber gesagt. Vielleicht auch, weil mein Vater ihn die ganze Zeit zugelabert hat, wie dass den sein könne und was denn seit damals passiert sei. Das hat wohl die Eitelkeit meines Vaters ziemlich verletzt. Doch mehr hat Snape wohl nicht gesagt. Auch nichts über mich und Harry."

„Trotzdem!", schimpfte nun auch der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor und sah seinen Freund wütend an. „Wenn ich den erwische, mache ich Hackfleisch aus ihm. Wie konnte es das nur tun. Jetzt ist Raja auch in Gefahr. Und deine Mutter auch. Entschuldige, wenn mir dein Vater jetzt mal herzlich egal ist."

Doch sein blonder Freund hob nur abwehren die Hände. „Tu dir keinen Zwang an."

„Wir müssen zu Dumbledore. Er muss davon erfahren.", kam es nun wieder von Hermine. „_Das_ können wir nun wirklich nicht alleine regeln."

„Aber er kann auch nichts tun.", kam es auf einmal ruhig von Raja. „Ich werde mit ihm sprechen, so viel ist sicher. Aber ich werde Draco auch begleiten. Es geht nicht anders. Zu viele Leben stehen auf dem Spiel."Sie stand auf und stellte sich ans Fenster.

„Aber was willst _du_ denn gegen Voldemort ausrichten?", fragte Hermine spöttisch. „Sogar Ron ist besser in Angriffszaubern als du."

Doch Raja ging nicht auf diese Provokation ein. „Aber ich kann ziemlich gut schauspielern. Wenn Voldemort eine Verbündete will, soll er sie haben. Wir müssen die Ratte aus ihrem Nest treiben, damit wir sie fangen können. Das Angreifen überlasse ich dann Harry und Dumbledore.", meinte sie immer noch ausgeglichen.

„Ja klar!", grinste nun auch Ron. „Und Du-weißt-schon-wer nimmt dir das sicher auch ab."

Zwei Sekunden später erstarb das Lächeln jedoch auf seinem Gesicht, denn Raja presste ihn mit aller Kraft auf den Boden und hielt ihm den Zauberstab unter die Nase. Ihr Gesicht war eine hassverzerrte Fratze und sie zischte kalt: „Sprich besser ein Gebet, Wiesel. Denn das werden deine letzten Worte auf dieser Erde sein. Bist du bereit zum Sterben?"

Bevor sich jedoch die anderen von ihren Plätzen erhoben hatten, lies sie Ron schon los, stand auf und klopfte sich imaginären Staub vom Umhang. Als sie die erschrockenen Gesichter sah schmunzelte sie nur. „Ihr habt doch nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass ich ihm an Leder will, oder?"Mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht ließ sie sich wieder neben Harry sinken. „Noch Fragen?"

„Aber was ist mit Voldemort?", meinte Draco beunruhigt. „Er ist wirklich sehr stark. Wenn er nur noch ein wenig weitergemacht hätte, wäre ich zusammengrbochen, das kannst du mir glauben."

Doch sie lachte nur. „Wenn Voldemort glaubt, dass er genau das bekommt, was er will, wird er nicht lange fragen. Außerdem habe ich nicht vor, vor ihm im Staub herumzukriechen."

„Ach nein?", warf Hermine kritisch ein.

„Nein!", gab Raja unwillig zurück. „Solche Leute sind immer gleich. Wenn sie glauben, dass du Angst vor ihnen hast, drücken sie dich nur weiter nach unten. Der Trick besteht darin, sich ihnen ebenbürtig zu präsentieren. Dann sind sie froh, dass du auf ihrer Seite bist. Außerdem hab ich schon eine Idee, wie ich ihm das verkaufe."

„Wenn du dich da nur nicht verkalkulierst.", sagte Harry leise und warf Draco einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zu. „Ich will euch beide nicht in Einzelteilen wieder sehen."

„Eins ist aber enorm wichtig, Draco.", unterbrach Raja ihren Kontakt wieder. „Was immer ich tue, und was immer ich auch sage. Tu so, als wärst du mit allem einverstanden. Mit _ALLEM!_ Habt ihr eigentlich irgendwelche Verwandte zu denen deine Mutter gehen könnte?"

Der Slytherin überlegte kurz. „Außer Bellatrix Lestrange, die aber untergetaucht ist, wäre da nur noch ihre andere Schwester Andromeda Tonks. Doch mit der hat sie überhaupt keinen Kontakt, wegen deren Heirat mit diesem Muggelmann. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das wirklich von meiner Mutter ausging oder ob das der Einfluss meines Vaters war. Und eben der wird sie nicht gehen lassen."

„Dann muss ich mir was anderes einfallen lassen.", murmelte das Mädchen

Als Draco sie fragend ansah, meinte sie jedoch nur: „Vertrau mir, wir kriegen das schon hin. Aber wenn du ein Wort sagst, fliegen wir auf. Ich muss mich auf dich verlassen können. Verstehst du das _Hundertprozentig_, egal was kommt."

Der blonde Slytherin nickte nur. Er wusste zwar nicht, was das werden sollte, aber er hatte gelernt, ihr zu vertrauen. Eine ungewöhnliche Erfahrung, doch meist war er gut dabei weggekommen. Ein Blick auf Harry ließ sein Herz ein wenig höher schlagen.

„Ok, ich bin auch dafür.", sagte Hermine nun grimmig und auch Ron nickte. „Aber nur, wenn Professor Dumbledore auch „Ja"zu der ganzen Sache sagt."

„Ich gehe gleich zu ihm.", meinte Raja und erhob sich. Mit einem Blick auf Draco und Harry fügte sie kunstvoll gähnend hinzu: „Und dann gehe ich schlafen Es ist ja auch schon _unheimlich spät_." Verschwörerisch blinzelte sie dem Slytherin und seinem Freund zu.

„Kommt ihr mit?", fragte sie dann die beiden andere Gryffindors. Ebenfalls gähnend standen die beiden auf und drehten sich zu Tür.

„Und was ist mit euch?", warf Ron noch ein, und blickte kurz zu den beiden noch sitzenden.

Doch Hermine nahm ihn bereits am Arm. „Die beiden wollen vielleicht noch ein bisschen alleine sein, du ungehobelter Klotz."Mit einem Blick auf Raja fügte sie nur kopfschüttelnd hinzu: „Männer!"

Dann zogen die beiden lachenden Mädchen den rothaarigen Gryffindor aus der Tür und das Bild klappte wieder zu.


	24. Harrys Geschenk

**Harrys Geschenk**

Draco war mit Harry alleine.

Sie sahen sich eine Weile schweigend an, dann fing Harry an zu grinsen.

„Wie war das noch, du wolltest mich doch über´s Knie legen.", meinte er neckisch und robbte zu Draco herüber.

Der lachte und meinte: „Stehst du da drauf?", während er dem Gryffindor zärtlich durch das Haar fuhr.

„Nein, aber auf dich steh ich."Er zog Draco zu sich herunter und ließ seine Zunge über dessen Lippen gleiten. „Ich hab dich vermisst."

Draco ließ sich nur zu gerne auf das Spiel ein, öffnete den Mund und empfing Harrys warme, feuchte Zunge mit den Lippen. Spielerisch kämpften die beiden um die Oberhand, bis sie sich um Atem ringend wieder voneinander trennte. Die Augen des Schwarzhaarigen waren dunkel vor Begehren und auch Draco musste sich zurückhalten, um sich nicht sofort auf ihn zu stürzen.

„Das merke ich. Ich hab dich auch vermisst. Ich wusste schon gar nicht mehr, wie du aussiehst.", anzüglich grinsend fügte er hinzu: „Zumindestens an manchen Stellen."

Doch zu seinem Erstaunen reagierte Harry nicht mit einem knallroten Kopf, wie sonst, sondern drückte den Slytherin sanft zu Boden und begann dessen Hemd aufzuknöpfen. „Das müssen wir ändern.", erwiderte der schwarzhaarige Jung und fing an Draco erneut zu küssen. Doch er hielt sich nicht lange an dessen Mund auf. Gierig ließ er seine Zunge am Hals des Blonden hinabgleiten. Zärtlich biss er hinein. Seine Finger machten sich bereits ungeduldig an der Hose seines Freundes zu schaffen.

„Hey!", keuchte Draco erstaunt. „Was hast du denn vor?"

„Die glücklich machen.", schnurrte der Gryffindor und zog den anderen jungen Mann zufrieden lächelnd zu Ende aus. Dann stand er vor ihm und musterte seinen Freund.

Dem wurde langsam unbehaglich. So hatte er Harry noch nie erlebt. Und so auf dem Boden zu liegen, mit nichts als seiner nackten Haut am Leib, war ihm nicht gerade angenehm. Er spürte, wie er zur Abwechslung mal rot wurde. „Das ist total unfair.", schimpfte er. „Du auch!"

Quälend langsam entledigte sich auch Harry seiner Kleidung und stand dann schließlich ebenfalls nackt vor Draco. Auch ihm war anzusehen, dass er sich _sehr_ über die unverhoffte Rückkehr des Slytherin freute. Doch als der aufstehen wollte, presste der ihn energisch wieder auf den Teppich zurück. „Heute bin ich mal dran.", murmelte er und ließ sich nach einem kurzen Kuss an Dracos Körper hinabgleiten.

Der blonde Junge atmete tief ein, als er Harrys Mund zwischen seinen Beinen spürte. Der Gryffindor wusste was er tat und hatte ihn schnell soweit, dass der Slytherin erregt keuchte und sich schließlich in seinen Mund ergoss. Doch Harry unterbrach seine Tätigkeit nur ein klein wenig, um eine Schluck Punsch zu trinken und Draco kurz und innig zu küssen.

Dann drehte er Draco um und fing an ihn leicht zu massieren. Der Blonde spürte dabei die harte Erregung seines Freundes und hatte auch schon so eine Idee, was Harry vorhatte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das wollte. So herum, waren sie noch nie zusammengekommen. Doch es erregte ihn auch, sich mal in die passive Rolle zu begeben und sie Vorstellung ließ die Hitze in seinem Unterleib erneut aufflackern.

Als Harrys Hände tiefer wanderten, stöhnte er, denn der Gryffindor hatte nun begonnen seinen Po zu bearbeiten. Immer wieder glitten seine Finger dabei bereits zwischen Dracos Beine und berührten die empfindlichen Hoden. Der Druck auf der Unterseite des Slytherins verstärkte sich und er schnaufte frustriert: „He, das wird jetzt aber zu eng unter mir."

Daraufhin schmiss er Harry einfach von seinem Rücken und legte sich wieder bequemer hin. Er musste nicht lange warten, da war der Gryffindor auch schon wieder zurück In der Hand hielt er einen Draco sehr bekannt vorkommenden Cremetopf.

„Du willst wirklich...?", fragte er unsicher.

„Wenn du _nicht_ willst, hör ich auf.", wisperte Harry leise und fing an am Ohr des Blonden herumzuknabbern. Lustvoll quietschte der auf. „Ok, du hast gewonnen. Aber sei bloß vorsichtig. Ich will meinem Vater nicht erklären müssen, warum ich drei Tage lang nicht sitzen kann."

Der Schwarzhaarige grinste nur und machte sich behutsam ans Werk. Das Gefühl war ungewohnt, die Creme ein wenige zu kalt. Unwillkürlich verspannte sich der blonde Junge. Doch sein Freund streichelte ihn nur beruhigend und ließ seine Finger weiter um die begehrte Öffnung gleiten. Dann ging er tiefer und Draco spürte die Finger des anderen tiefer in sich als jemals zuvor. Dann begann er sie langsam zu bewegen und als er noch ein wenig tiefer ging, verstand Draco auf einmal, warum Harry irgendwann immer so aufgestöhnt hatte, wenn er mit ihm dasselbe getan hatte. Die Luft anhaltend krallte er seine Hände in den Stoff unter sich. Das war einfach unbeschreiblich.

Nach einer Weile stoppte Harry und der Slytherin wusste, dass es nun ernst wurde. Doch er war schon viel zu erregt, als dass ihn das noch geschockt hätte. Dass der andere wirklich in ihn eindrang erlebte er wie durch einen Schleier und als der Gryffindor schließlich kam, konnte sich Draco auch nicht mehr zurückhalten und griff selber zu, um endlich erlöst zu werden.

Schläfrig lagen die beiden noch eine ganze Zeit im flackernden Licht der langsam verlöschenden Fackel.

„Übrigens", murmelte Harry leise in Dracos Ohr. „Ich hab gar kein Geschenk für dich. Das war eine kleine Notlüge."

Der Slytherin kicherte. „Ich hab einen schlechten Einfluss auf dich."

„Das hat Raja auch schon behauptet.", brummte der schwarzhaarige Junge. „Warum glaubt ihr mit nicht mal, dass ich auch alleine Entscheidungen fällen kann?"

Der Blonde küsste seinen Geliebten und flachste: „Auf jeden Fall gefällst du mir auch in dieser Position ausnehmend gut. Aber das nächste Mal bin ich wieder dran."Er knabberte an der Unterlippe des Gryffindor. „Und ein weiteres Geschenk brauche ich gar nicht. Du bist alles, was ich brauche."

Daraufhin zog Harry ihn in seinen Arm und sie schliefen irgendwann ein.

Am Abend des übernächsten Tages war jedoch die Zeit des Abschieds wieder nahe. Diesmal sollten Draco und Raja per Kamin zu einer streng verabredeten Zeit nach Malfoy Manor reisen. Der Kamin war sonst nicht an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen, weil Lucius Malfoy die Idee nicht gefiel, auf einmal Ministeriums-Zauberer in seinem Salon stehen zu haben.

Harry, Ron, Hermine und Professor Dumbledore standen bereits zusammen mit Draco vor dem Kamin und warteten noch auf das dunkelhaarige Mädchen. Der Slytherin war nervös. Unruhig ging er vor dem Kamin hin und her und hatte nun auch keine Augen mehr für Harry. Er musste sich konzentrieren, damit er, wenn er innerhalb weniger Sekunden in seinem Zuhause ankam, nichts Unbedachtes tat.

Schließlich öffnete sich die Tür und Raja schlüpfte hinein. „Entschuldigung!", keuchte sie. „Ich musste noch so einiges besorgen. Es ging nicht schneller."Dann holte sie einmal tief Atem und straffte sich.

Draco besah sich ihren Aufzug. Sie trug wieder die schwarze, enge Lederhose und hohe Stiefel. Dazu hatte sie eine Art hochgeschlossenes Korsett an und einen tiefschwarzen ärmellosen Umhang, der ihr bis zu den Knöcheln hing. Die langen Haare, waren zu einem Zopf geflochten, der durch ein Lederband, dass sie noch darum gewickelt hatte, ein wenig von ihren Kopf abstand. Sie war geschminkt und ihre Augen waren schwarz umrahmt.

„Mensch!", staunte Harry. „Das sieht ja fast aus wie die Drachenjäger-Rüstung aus dem Buch, das ich zu Weihnachten gekriegt habe."

„Dann haben wir wohl dasselbe Buch gelesen, denn das soll es auch darstellen.", grinste Raja und drehte ich einmal um sich selbst. „Seh ich überzeugend aus?"

„Wie ne Amazone für Arme.", murmelte Hermine böse grummelnd und fügte dann aber seufzend hinzu. „Wem´s gefällt." Danach knuffte sie Ron in die Seite, der Raja unverhohlen beeindruckt anstarrte.

„Zur Rolle gehört eben auch ein Kostüm.", fauchte Raja das Gryffindor-Mädchen an und wandte sich dann an Professor Dumbledore. „Ist alles soweit vorbereitet, Professor?"

Der Schulleiter nickte. „Aber seid vorsichtig ihr beiden. Wenn etwas schief geht, kann euch keiner retten. Ihr seid ganz auf euch alleine gestellt. Wir erwarten dann Nachricht von euch."

„Ist gut, Professor.", sagte Raja und umarmte Harry noch kurz. „Wir sehen uns. Sag Hagrid, er soll bitte auf Emily aufpassen. Falls ich nicht wieder komme, soll er sie behalten."

Der schwarzhaarige Junge nickte nur stumm und wand sich dann an Draco. Tränen schimmerten schon wieder in seinen Augen und er drückte den Slytherin nur kurz an sich. „Mach´s gut. Ich denke an dich.", flüsterte er und ging dann zu seinen beiden anderen Freunden hinüber. Hermine nahm ihn in den Arm und nickte den beiden Reisensenden nur kurz zu. „Übertreibt es nicht.", meinte sie schlicht und Ron nickte nur zustimmend.

Dann drehte sich der blonde, junge Mann zu seiner Begleiterin um: „Fertig?"

„Fertig.", antwortete sie knapp und ihr Gesicht verdunkelte sich. Er hatte die Raja vor sich, die ihn in den nächsten Tagen begleiten würde. Sie erinnerte ihn stark an die, die er damals das erste Mal im Zug getroffen hatte.

Mit der rechten Hand griff er nach einem erneuten Blick auf die Uhr in das kleine Töpfchen mit Flohpulver. Er streute es in die Flammen und murmelte „Malfoy Manor!", bevor er in das grüne Feuer trat. Die Welt begann vor ihm zu wirbeln und er trat im Haus seines Vaters aus dem Kamin.

Drei Paar Augen starrten ihn erwartungsvoll an.


	25. Verräter

**Verräter **

-_Rückblick_-

Der schwarzhaarige Mann ging schon seit einer Weile aufgebracht in seinem Zimmer umher. Heute sollte der junge Draco mit seiner Mitschülerin wieder in Malfoy Manor erscheinen.

Würde er kommen?

Würde das Mädchen dabei sein?

Was würde die Antwort seiner Schülerin auf das Anliegen des Dunklen Lords sein.

Und vor allem: Was würde sie von _ihm_ halten?

Unruhig blieb Severus Snape am Fenster stehen. Ihn quälten Gewissensbisse. Das war ein ungewohntes Gefühl. Es hatte zuerst so richtig ausgesehen, die Aufmerksamkeit des Dunklen Lords auf das Mädchen zu bringen, damit er ihn verschonte. Er hatte sich ausgemalt, wie sie wohl reagieren würde und angenommen, dass sie sich weigern würde zu kommen. Oder dass sein Schüler protestieren würde, gegen diesen Auftrag. Eigentlich hatte er aber gehofft, die Villa unbeschadet wieder verlassen und in den Schutz von Hogwarts zurückkehren zu können, um mit Dumbledore über das weitere Vorgehen zu sprechen. Doch Lucius hatte ihn nicht gelassen. Hatte immer wider versucht Einzelheiten aus dem Lehrer herauszubekommen. Dann hatte er einen stärkeren Beruhigungs-Trank für seine Frau gefordert und Severus hatte dieser Bitte wohl oder über nachkommen müssen. Er durfte sich nicht erwischen lassen.

Seufzend schloss er die Augen und fuhr mit dem Fingern darüber. Sie brannten. Schon seit einigen Tagen schlief er nicht mehr richtig. Dunkle Schatten zierten sein Gesicht, das noch bleicher schien als sonst. Wenn sie nur keine Dummheit machte.

Widerstrebend setzte er sich auf einen Stuhl und starrte zum Fenster hinaus. Das Gesicht des Mädchens tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Wie sie ihn angesehen hatte, in der Nacht im Wald... die Augebrauen spöttisch erhoben. „_Das bleibt wohl besser unter uns, Professor._", hatte sie gesagt und über ihn gelacht. Niemand hatte über ihn gelacht seit seiner Schulzeit. Sie wagten es nicht. Niemand wagte das. Warum sie?

Er schloss die Augen um die Erinnerung zu intensivieren. Auch die Nacht, als sie in der Küche so nah vor ihm gestanden hatte. Er hatte gebebt vor Zorn, doch sie hatte keine Angst gezeigt. Dann das Gespräch. Kein Blatt vor dem Mund. Sie hatten Wein getrunken, der ihnen beiden ein wenig zu Kopf gestiegen war. Das Mädchen hatte ihn fast berührt, als sie sich einmal zu ihm vorbeugte und ihm in Gesicht gesagt hatte, dass er sie mal gern haben könnte.

Hatte er sie gern? Irgendwie wohl schon, obwohl es falsch war. Sie war eine _Schülerin_. Eine nervige noch dazu. Klein und überhaupt nicht beeindruckend. Sein Herz pochte und er schalt sich selbst einen Lügner. Sie _hatte_ ihn beeindruckt, auch wenn er es nicht wahrhaben wollte. Diese fiese kleine Schlange hatte ihn dazu gebracht über sie nachzudenken.

Stöhnend öffnete er die Augen wieder.

Heute Abend würde es sich entscheiden.

Leben oder sterben, denn wenn sie nicht erschienen, war er tot. Das war klar.

Als es schließlich dunkel wurde, ging er ins Erdgeschoss hinunter.

Gefasst.

Wohl überlegt.

Nicht aufregen...

-_Rückblick Ende_-

Er und Lucius Malfoy saßen angespannt im Salon der Villa und warteten. Schweigend und bewegungslos starrte sie abwechselnd zur Uhr an der Wand und in das Feuer im Kamin. Die Minuten dehnten sich zu Stunden. Dann flackerte das Feuer und Draco trat aus dem Kamin.

Er grüßte die Anwesenden mit einem kurzen, ergebenen Kopfnicken und trat dann zur Seite. Severus hielt den Atem an. Sie würde tatsächlich kommen, das dumme Ding. Wusste sie denn nicht, wie gefährlich es war. Doch dann ordnete er seine Gedanken. „Nicht nachlässig werden", schimpfte er innerlich. „Du bist in der Höhle des Löwen. Reiß dich zusammen."

Dass flackerte das Feuer erneut und Raja Banes trat heraus. Sie senkte den Blick nicht und musterte die zwei Männer mit unverhohlenem Interesse. Sie trug wieder die Sachen aus dem Wald, doch ihr Gesicht war unergründlich und verschlossen. Ihre Augen lagen tief und sahen irgendwie verschlagen aus.

Der andere Todesser stand auf und ging zögernd zu dem Mädchen hinüber. „Miss Banes, nehme ich an. Was für eine Freude sie hier in meinem bescheidenen Heim begrüßen zu dürfen.", sagte er in einem, für Severus schleimig anmutenden, Ton. Er fürchtete wohl, seinen Fehler von damals zu wiederholen.

„So bescheiden scheint es mir gar nicht.", sagte sie kalt und hielt dem blonden Mann ihre Hand hin. Wohl gemerkt so, als erwartete sie einen Handkuss, den ihr Lucius dann auch nicht verwehrte. „Es erfreut mich zu sehen, dass es sich im Dienst des Dunklen Lords nicht immer so armselig lebt, wie es bei manchem den Anschein hat.", fuhr sie süffisant lächelnd fort und bohrte ihren Blick in Severus Augen.

Er erschauderte. Darin war kein spöttisches Glitzern wie er erwartet hatte, sondern blanker Hohn und Hass. Sie war offensichtlich ziemlich sauer auf ihn. Unruhig erhob er sich und begrüßte sie eben falls. „Wie schön, dass sie unserem Ruf gefolgt sind, Miss Banes. Wir werden den Herrn von ihrem Kommen informieren."

Sie musterte ihn, als sei er etwas, dass die Katze hineingetragen hatte. „Das will ich auch hoffen. Das hat schon viel zu lange gedauert. Ich verplempere meine Zeit nicht gerne mit Lakaien.", schnaubte sie und drehte sich energisch zu Lucius um.

„Lucius Malfoy?", fragte sie dann und fuhr auf sein Nicken hin fort: „Unser erstes Zusammentreffen liegt ja schon einige Zeit zurück. Wie dumm ich doch damals war. Einen Mann von ihrem Format kennenzulernen, war schon immer mein Wunsch. Draco hat ja so von Ihnen geschwärmt."

„Es ehrt mich ebenfalls ihr Bekanntschaft zu machen, Miss Banes.", gab der Mann geschmeichelt zurück. „Darf ich Ihnen vielleicht eine Erfrischung anbieten, während wir auf eine Antwort des Herrn warten?"Er zeigte einladend auf die Sitzgarnitur und machte dann ein kleines Pergament fertig, mit dem er seinen Sohn nach draußen schickte. „Du weißt ja, wo die Eulen sind, Draco. Ich kümmere mich derweil um unseren Gast."

„Sagen sie doch Raja, Lucius. Wir sind ja quasi auf derselben Seite. Ich kann es gar nicht abwarten, _ihn_ persönlich kennenzulernen. In Hogwarts ist es grässlich. Dieser Dumbledore ist wirklich ein Stümper und ein alter Kauz. Schlammblüter wohin man blickt und dann dieser Faible für _Harry Potter_. Einfach grauenvoll!"Sie lächelte sanft. „Aber ich würde gerne mehr von ihrem Anwesen sehen. Wie wäre es mit einer kleinen Führung?"

„Aber gerne. Ich bin wirklich überrascht, dass sie sich so schnell bereit erklärt haben zu kommen.", meinte er und bot ihr seinen Arm an.

„Ach das war eigentlich schon lange mein Wunsch. Aber ich stehe dauernd unter Beobachtung, seit ich wieder in England bin. Seit ich meinen Vater endlich losgeworden bin, lauere ich auf diese Gelegenheit. Doch Dumbledore hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich nicht aus Hogwarts wegkonnte."Den Kopf leicht schief gelegt, sah sie zu dem blonden Mann empor und der warf sich sichtlich in die Brust.

„Alter Angeber.", dachte Severus verdrießlich und folgte den beiden. Dieses Schmierentheater war ja nicht auszuhalten. Sah denn keiner, dass da nur eine Finte war. Ein Blick von ihr über die Schulter ließ ihn ein wenig zurückweichen. War es doch, oder?

Als sie die Halle betraten, plauderten die beiden schon über Gott und die Welt und lachten herzhaft. Lucius fühlte sich in seiner Rolle, als „Mann von Welt"wohl nur allzu wohl. Doch dann betrat Narzissa die Halle und sein Blick verdüsterte sich. „Das ist meine Frau Narzissa Malfoy.", stellte er die blonde Frau vor. Die guckte leicht irritiert aufgrund der fremden, jungen Frau, sagte aber nichts und kniff nur den Mund zusammen, als sie die Hand der Fremden auf dem Arm ihres Ehemannes erblickte.

„Du musst noch deine Medizin nehmen, Liebes.", sagte Lucius kalt. „Vergiss sie nicht."Daraufhin drehte sie sich wortlos um und verschwand in der oberen Etage. „Meine Frau ist krank. Sie ist sonst höflicher.", entschuldigte sich der Mann bei Raja und die setzten ihren Rundgang fort. Irgendwann reichte es Severus und er machte sich auf den Weg um Draco zu suchen. Solange dessen Vater so abgelenkt war, konnte sie wohl sprechen. Doch er fand den blonden Slytherin nicht. Missmutig kehrte er in den Salon zurück. Dort erwartete ihn sowohl Raja und Lucius, wie auch sein gesuchter Schüler. Er versuchte Blickkontakt mit ihm herzustellen, doch der war damit beschäftigt, Rajas Märchen von der treuen Todesser-Anwärterin zu unterstützen. Waren denn hier alle verrückt geworden? Was immer sie auch vorhatten, es würde nicht klappen. Er warf sich in einen Sessel und ließ die Haare ins Gesicht fallen. Mit halbem Ohr hörte er dem Gespräch zu.

„Dann solltest du dir vielleicht überlegen, deine Frau vor die Tür zu setzen.", meinte das Mädchen gerade und lachte. „Sie ist ja wirklich nicht gerade eine gute Gastgeberin. Außerdem würdigt sie nicht genug, was du für sie tust. Wie undankbar."Dabei legte sie ihre Hand auf die von Lucius und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Der schwarzhaarige Mann bemerkte, wie sein junger Schüler die Hand zu einer Faust ballte. Offensichtlich lief es auch anders, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Doch zu Severus Erstaunen sagte er nichts zu dieser offensichtlichen Anmache seiner Mitschülerin an seinen Vater.

Dann drehten sich alle drei auf einmal zu ihm um und starrten etwas oder jemanden an, der hinter ihm stand. Als sich knochige dünne Finger wie ein Schraubstock auf seine Schulter legten und er die hohe Stimme seines Herrn vernahm, zuckte er merklich zusammen.

„Wie schön, dass ihr euch so gut amüsiert. Doch wir haben Wichtigeres zu besprechen denke ich.", sagte er tadelnd.

Draco und sein Vater gingen in die Knie. Severus konnte das ja nicht, denn die Hand hielt ihn immer noch unerbittlich fest. So starrte er einfach das dunkelhaarige Mädchen vor ihm an, das nun ebenfalls ein Knie auf die Erde stellte, jedoch den Dunklen Lord ruhig ins Gesicht sah. Ihre Miene zuckte nicht und nur ihre ganz leichte Augenbewegung verriet, dass sie wohl von seinem Meister durchleuchtet wurde. Doch der schien zufrieden, mit dem was er fand.

„Raja.", sagte er fast zärtlich. „Mein Kind, ich habe lange darauf gewartet, dich wiederzusehen. Wie geht es dir? Wie kommst du in Hogwarts zurecht? Behandelt man dich gut? Ist der gute Severus ein zufrieden stellender Lehrer?"die Absicht dieser Frage stand klar im Raum. Auf wessen Seite stand sie.

Sie stand wieder auf und kam einen Schritt näher. Severus war erstaunt über ihre Ruhe. „Ich sagte Lucius bereits, dass Hogwarts einfach grässlich Ist. Am schlimmsten ist Dumbledore und sein kleiner Schosshund, Potter."Sie verzog ihr Gesicht. „Es ist kaum auszuhalten, wie sie um ihn herumschlawenzeln. Und was Severus angeht..."Er wartete gespannt, als sich ihr kalter Blick auf ihn richtete. „Er ist ein Spion. Ich würde mich schnellstmöglich von ihm trennen. Er wird sofort zu Dumbledore rennen um sich bei ihm auszuweinen, der Schlappschwanz."

Er entwand sich dem stählernen Griff und drehte sich zu der dunklen Gestalt um. Der blickte ihn interessiert an. „Soso, ein Spion. Als wenn ich es nicht geahnt hätte. Du bist nicht besonders klug, Severus, dich noch hier aufzuhalten, weißt du das?"

„Sie lügt, Herr.", sagte er verzweifelt. „Ich bin Euer treuer Diener. Ich habe sie doch erst hergeführt."

Dann traf ihn ein harter Schlag in die Kniekehle und er stürzte auf den Boden. Als er sich erheben wollte, traf ihn ein Fußtritt und Rajas Stimme hallte höhnisch in seinen Ohren wieder. „Du lügst doch, wenn du das Maul aufmachst, du Schwächling. Was ist denn mit den Ghulen gewesen? Zitternd hast du dich in meinem Schutz versteckt. Und was war mit unserer gemeinsamen Nacht in deinem Zimmer. Versagt hast du elendig. Du bist es wirklich nicht wert, dass sich der Lord die Füße an die schmutzig macht."

„Raja, Raja...", ertönte die Stimme Voldemorts ein wenig schärfer als vorher „Du hast natürlich recht, doch schätze ich es nicht, wenn man sich in meine Angelegenheiten einmischt."

Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und hob trotzig das Kinn. „Und ich schätze es nicht, wenn man mir Vorschriften macht. Das hatte ich mein Leben lang genug. Es wird Zeit für mich, Rache zu nehmen, an denen die mir Unrecht getan haben."

Eine Pause trat ein, als warte der Herr der Todesser, was weiter passierte. Offensichtlich amüsierte er sich köstlich, über seine neue Dienerin.

Sie sah Severus, der immer noch am Boden lag, mit hasserfülltem Gesicht an. „Rache an Dumbledore, der mich mein Leben lang eingesperrt hat, wie einen Vogel in einem Käfig. Rache an denen, die mich in die Obhut unfähiger, schlammblütiger Squibs gegeben haben, Rache an denen, die die Sache des Dunklen Lords verraten haben. Rache an denen, die mich verspottet haben."Sie wand sich wieder an Voldemort. „Gib mir die Gelegenheit für diese Rache und ich helfe dir bei allem, was du willst. Ich war so dumm, als ich klein war. Wenn ich gleich mit dir gegangen wäre, wäre die Welt jetzt dein und wir müssten uns nicht mit dummen Muggel- und Schlammblut-Freunden in der Regierung und den Schulen herumschlagen."

Der Herr der Todesser wiegte seinen bleichen Schädel leicht hin und her. „Ich bin fast bereit dir zu glauben, mein Kind.", sagte er dann. „Doch ich brauche einen Beweis. Töte jemanden für mich."

„Wen, Herr?", fragte sie nur und straffte sich.

Der Blick des Dunklen Lords fiel auf den am Boden liegenden Mann. „Ihn.", sagte er kalt. „Du sagst, ihr hättet eine Nacht zusammen verbracht, so müsst ihr euch ja näher gekommen sein. Und ich erblicke keine Unwahrheit aus deinen Gedanken. So töte ihn denn als Beweis deiner Treue."

Severus heulte auf. „Herr, ich bitte euch. Ich habe Euch nicht belogen Sie ist es, die die ganze Zeit lügt."Doch dann fühlte er, wie sich der Dunkle Lord auf ihn konzentrierte. Er war abgelenkt und verängstigt. Bilder steigen aus seinem Kopf auf. Bilder, die seinen Verrat belegten. Und Bilder von Raja, wie sie sich im Wald an ihn klammerte. Entsetzt unterbrach er die Verbindung und wich zitternd vor seinem nun wohl ehemalige Herrn zurück. „Nein, stammelte er. „Nein, bitte."Doch ein Cruciatus warf ihn auf die Knie. Der Fluch überspülte seine Nervenbahnen mit unvorstellbaren Schmerzen. Sein Rückgrat fühlte sich an, als würde es gleich brechen und er begann laut zu wimmern, ohne es richtig wahrzunehmen.

Dann stoppte der Schmerz und er sah aus tränen erfüllten Augen, wie sich die dunkelhaarige Gestalt von Raja mit hocherhobenem Zauberstab zu ihm herunterbeugte und ihm ins Gesicht spuckte.

„Du bist es nicht wert, wie ein Krieger durch einen Fluch zu sterben.", zischte sie und griff nach seinem Kinn. „Du sollst elendig verrecken, wie es sich für eine Ratte gehört. Durch dein eigenes Gift sollst du sterben."

Dann griff sie nach einer kleinen Flasche. „Für Euch, Lord, wird es nun einen Schandfleck weniger auf dieser Erde geben. Wenn ihr erlaubt?"

Die Gestalt neben dem Kamin nickte. „Nur zu, deine Arbeitsweise hat Stil. Das gefällt mir.", antwortete er beifällig. „Du wirst es noch weit bringen unter meiner Führung."

Dann zwang das Mädchen Severus Kiefer auseinander und zwang ihm die schwarze, süßlich-bittere Flüssigkeit in dem Mund. Was war das? Sie trat hinter ihn und hielt ihm mit dem immer noch behandschuhten Hand seinen Kopf fest und die Nase zu, so dass er erstens Voldemort genau in die tückisch funkelnden, roten Augen sehen musste und zweitens nicht anders konnte als zu schlucken, wenn er nicht Ersticken wollte. Keuchen versuchte er wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Hustend und spuckend wand er sich in ihrem Arm. Er fühlte, wie seine Glieder anfingen unkontrolliert zu zucken, als der Stoff durch seine hektisch pumpenden Adern wanderte. Sein Mund wurde trocken. Mäßig wehrte er sich noch, gegen ihre Umklammerung, doch er konnte nichts mehr ausrichten.

Dann erkannte er schließlich den Geschmack in seinem Mund, die Welt begann sich zu drehen und wurde schwarz.

Leblos sank sein Körper zu Boden.

Eine magische Prüfung des Dunklen Lords ergab, dass sich keinerlei Leben mehr in seinem Körper befand.

Doch all das kümmerte Severus Snape nun nicht mehr.

Gebrochen sahen seine schwarzen Augen zur Decke, als eine Hand in einem schwarzen Handschuh sie behutsam schloss.


	26. Freund oder Feind

**Freund oder Feind**

Draco war fassungslos. Raja hatte Snape getötet. Er sah die Gestalt, die dort verkrümmt am Boden lag, doch er konnte es nicht glauben. Voldemort jedoch, beglückwünschte seine neue Anhängerin zu diesem grandiosen Einfall.

„Was war das für ein Gift, meine Liebe?", fragte er Raja gerade.

„Etwas sehr passenden, mein Lord.", lächelte sie kalt. „Bella Donna. In dieser konzentrierten Form ein effektiv wirkendes Gift, das schließlich zu Atemlähmung führt. Aber es wirkt nicht so schnell, dass der Betreffende sofort tot ist. Es braucht seine Zeit. Er sollte leiden für sein Vergehen an Euch."Sie warf die Flasche in die Luft und fing sie geschickt wieder auf.

„Eine interessante Vorstellung.", sagte die Gestalt auf der anderen Seite des Feuers. „Sei mir denn willkommen in meiner Gefolgschaft."

„Gefolgschaft?", fragte Raja und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ihr werdet mich doch wohl nicht mit Eurem Fußvolk verwechseln?"

„Bevor ich deinen Fähigkeiten traue, werde ich dich in den nächsten Tagen noch ein wenig testen müssen.", antwortete der Herr der Todesser gemächlich. „Halte dich hier bereit! Lucius wird sich so lange um deine Wohlbefinden kümmern."

Dracos Vater nahm diesen Befehl mit einem freudigen Nicken auf. „Ich fühle mich geehrt, mein Lord. Raja wird es an nichts fehlen."

Voldemort drehte sich nun zu Draco um und taxierte ihn. Der Slytherin hatte jedoch sowohl Geist wie auch Miene gegen irgendein Erkennen von außen verschlossen und so drang der rotäugige Zauberer nicht weiter in ihn. „Du hast deine Sache gut gemacht, junger Draco. Dein Vater kann stolz auf dich sein. Auch du, wirst noch weitere Chancen erhalten, dich zu bewähren."

Damit drehte er sich um und verschmolz wieder mit den Schatten.

Lucius Malfoy trat zum Körper seines ehemaligen Freundes. „Leb wohl, Severus.", sagte er arrogant lächelnd. „Du hast einfach nicht gewusst, was gut für dich ist. Aber was machen wir jetzt mit der Leiche? Verbrennen?"

„Lass sie uns an Dumbledore schicken.", kicherte Raja und legte verträumt den Kopf zur Seite. „Das wird sicher lustig und macht dir weniger Ärger, Lucius. Du könntest immer noch behaupten, er hätte den Freitod gewählt, wenn jemand dumme Fragen stellt. Schließlich ist diese Flasche aus seinem Labor gewesen. Vielleicht ist er mit seiner Vergangenheit einfach nicht fertig geworden."

Nun lachte auch sein Vater. „Du hast Recht, Raja. Was für kluge Ideen doch deinem hübschen Köpfchen entspringen."

Dann hatte Draco die Schnauze gestrichen voll. Er würde sich nicht weiter die Süßholzraspelei seines Vaters anhören, während hier ein Toter auf dem Boden lag und das Ziel dieser Bemühungen seine Mitschülerin war. Schnaubend entschuldigte er sich. „Ich werde mich mal um die Leiche kümmern.", Damit packte er den Körper unter den Armen und schleifte ihn aus der Tür. Trotz seiner Größe, war er erstaunlich leicht.

„Und mach dir nicht so viele Umstände. Severus war nie anspruchsvoll, was seine Unterbringung anging.", witzelte sein Vater noch, dann schloss sich die Tür hinter dem Slytherin.

Frustriert brachte Draco den leblosen Mann nach draußen und hieß eine Kutsche anspannen. Wenigstens in Würde zurückkehren sollte sein ehemaliger Lehrer. Als das Gefährt startklar war, hätte Draco sich am liebsten neben den toten Körper auf den Sitz gesetzt und geheult. Aber das gehörte sich wohl nicht, für einen Todesser-Anwärter und einen Malfoy. So schluckte er nur dreimal und ließ dann den Kutscher losfahren. Er drehte sich um und ging wieder ins Haus. Aus dem Salon drang lautes Lachen hervor, doch er war nur angewidert.

Er sollte ihr trauen? Das war ja wohl nichts gewesen. Er schleppte sich die Treppe hinauf und zog sich in sein Zimmer zurück irgendwann fiel er in einen unruhigen Schlaf, aus dem er immer wieder hochschreckte. Dann saß mit einem Mal Raja an seinem Bett. Im Lichte des Mondes, das noch durch die nachlässig geschlossenen Vorhänge drang, sah er ihre Silhouette deutlich.

Er fuhr in eine sitzende Position hoch und knurrte: „Was? Willst du mich auch noch umbringen?"

Sie lachte leise in der Dunkelheit. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, du sollst mir vertrauen. Ich gehe schon ein hohes Risiko ein, wenn ich jetzt mit dir spreche. Vertrau mir, ich weiß was ich tue. Im Moment versuche ich dein Leben zu retten und das deiner Mutter."

„Wie? Indem du meinen Vater vögelst?", zischte er wütend.  
"Dazu wird es garantiert nicht kommen. Aber...", sie zuckte zusammen. Dann stand sie wortlos auf und trat in den Schatten in einer Ecke des Raumes zurück. Auch Draco ließ sich schnell auf sein Kissen fallen. Seine Zimmertür wurde geöffnet und jemand betrat das Zimmer. Er bemühte sich, ruhig zu atmen und ganz den Eindruck zu erwecken, er schliefe fest.

Die Person ging leicht unsicher auf sein Bett zu. Als sich eine Hand auf sein Haar legte, erkannte er seine Mutter. „Sei unbesorgt, Draco. Sie wird mich nicht unterkriegen. Ich lasse dich nicht hier alleine zurück. Wenn sie dich hier behalten wollen, schreie ich die ganze Nachbarschaft zusammen."Sie drückte ihm noch kurz einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verließ dann wieder den Raum.

Raja tauchte wieder auf. Sie sah ihn nur kurz an. „Verzeih mir!", sagte sie noch, dann huschte sie aus der Tür.

Er warf sich wieder auf das Kopfkissen. Was sollte das nur werden?

Doch als er am nächsten Morgen von lautem Schreien erwachte, hatte er ziemlich schnell eine Vorstellung, _was_ los war. Als er aus der Tür stürzte, warf seine Mutter gerade eine ziemlich teure Vase auf den Fußboden der Eingangshalle und schrie: „Du hast dieses Frauenzimmer ins Haus geholt. Ich denke gar nicht daran, meinen Mund zu halten. Wenn sie nicht augenblicklich das Haus verlässt, werde ich zum Ministerium gehen und denen mal ein paar Sachen erzählen."  
Daraufhin zückte sein Vater nur seinen Zauberstab und ließ seine Frau per „Petrificus Totalus!"in einen bewegungslosen Zustand. Dann ging er hin, löste den Zauber wieder und flößte seiner Frau mit demselben Trick wie Raja gestern etwas gelbliche Flüssigkeit ein. Beinahe sofort kehrte Dracos Mutter wieder in ihren weggetretenen Zustand ein.

Draco schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Dann sah er, dass noch jemand auf der Empore stand.

Raja!

Sie hatte nur ein Handtuch am Körper und blickte zu seinem Vater hinunter. Gerade rief sie hinab: „Aber das ist ja nicht auszuhalten, Lucius. Du solltest sie wirklich woanders unterbringen. Habt ihr nicht irgendwelche Freunde, die ein bisschen weiter von hier weg wohnen? Da könntest du sie unter einer genügend hohen Dosis doch lassen."

Draco ballte die Fäuste. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Gestern hatte sie ihm noch versprochen...

Moment.

Er besann sich noch mal auf ihre Worte. War es möglich, dass sie seinem Vater wirklich nur etwas vorspielte, um seine Mutter aus dem Haus zu bekommen? Er fing einen Blick von ihr auf. Ihre Augen funkelten und sie ließ sich kokett ihr Handtuch noch ein bisschen tiefer sinken, bevor sie anfing die Treppe hinunterzusteigen. Sein Vater reagierte, wie es offensichtlich geplant war und versprach dem Mädchen das Blaue vom Himmel herunter. Draco muss unwillkürlich grinsen. Offensichtlich war er doch ziemlich mit dem guten Lucius verwandt. Diesen Fehler hatten sie also beide schon gemacht. Leise zog er sich wieder zurück.

Am Nachmittag ließ ihn sein Vater zu sich rufen und beauftragte ihn, seine Mutter zu einer befreundeten Familie in Schottland zu bringen. Er solle darauf achten dass sie täglich zweimal ihre Medizin nahm. Das Klima dort, würde ihr sicher gut tun, versuchte sein Vater ihm noch einzureden. Doch Draco hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Fieberhaft überlegte er, wie er seine Mutter möglichst woanders hinschaffen könnte, doch das würde sich finden. Ihre „Medizin"würde er ihr auf jeden Fall nicht verabreichen. Mit einem knappen Nicken machte er sich auf den Weg, um alles vorzubereiten. Wahrscheinlich war es eh besser, für ein paar Tage das Haus zu verlassen. Er fürchtete Raja, und somit auch sich selbst zu verraten. Er war einfach nicht mehr so abgebrüht wie früher.

Kurz wanderten seine Gedanken zu seinem toten Lehrer. Wie hatte Raja das tun können. Sicher war Snape zum Schluss alles andere als sein Freund gewesen, aber den Tod hatte er ihm nicht gewünscht. Seufzend machte er sich an die Arbeit und verließ drei Stunden später mit seiner Mutter zusammen das Haus.

Während der Reise, die wieder in einer magischen Kutsche stattfand, kam seine Mutter langsam zu sich und leise erzählte er ihr, was alles vorgefallen war. Er ließ auch nicht seine Liebe zu Harry aus, die seine Mutter kurz stutzen ließ.

„Aber du warst doch noch nie...", flüsterte sie zweifelnd. Doch in ihrem Blick lag keine Abscheu, wie er es zunächst befürchtet hatte.

„Das hat sich geändert, Mutter.", sagte er sanft. „Ich bin nicht mehr der, der ich einmal war. Und ich bin froh darüber. Voldemort muss vernichtet werden, bevor noch mehr passiert."

Seine Mutter nickte nur und sagte: „Ist gut, dann lass uns jetzt schweigen. Es ist nicht gut, so offen über solche Sachen zu reden."

Als sie in Schottland ankamen, mimte seine Mutter die Frau, die sie seit Jahren gewesen war. Teilnahmslos ließ sie alles über sich ergehen und gab ihren Gastgebern nicht den geringsten Anlass, sich über sie zu wundern. Draco war der, der alles Reden übernahm, und man einigte sich, dass er zunächst drei Tage bleiben würde und am Sylvester-Morgen per Kamin zurückreisen würde. Sein Vater wurde informiert und so blieb Draco nichts übrig als zu warten.

Er führte leise Gespräche mit seiner Mutter, wenn sie nicht beobachtet wurden und sie einigten sich darauf, ihre zweite Schwester Andromeda Tonks heimlich zu kontaktieren und im Zuge der Feierlichkeiten zum Neuen Jahr, das Schloss zu verlassen. Sie würden es als kopflose Tat tarnen, was sicher dazu führen würde, dass zunächst die nähere Umgebung abgesucht würde und schließlich ein paar Hinweise anbringen, die den Schluss zuließen, sie sei ins Meer gestürzt. Draco war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sein Vater nicht lange nach ihr suchen würde.


	27. Maskerade

**Maskerade**

Am Morgen des letzten Tages im Jahr, machte sich der junge Mann fertig für seine Abreise. Er und seine Mutter hatten sich bereits in der Nacht zuvor voneinander verabschiedet, so dass er ihr nur einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte und seine Gastgeber noch einmal daran erinnerte, die Medizin nicht zu vergessen, das sonst die Gefahr bestände, dass seine Mutter wahnsinnig würde und sich etwas antat. Dass sie Flasche mit der Medizin, längst durch eine andere vertauscht hatten, verschwieg er natürlich. Die Leute wussten ja nicht, wie sie aussah und würden den Unterschied nicht bemerken. In dem Trubel heute Abend würde man später sicher annehmen, dass die Medizin eben doch vergessen worden sei.

Dann drehte er sich um, warf das Flohpulver in die Flammen und fand ich wenige später im Salon seines Elternhauses wieder. Dort hatte sich nichts verändert, doch er war erstaunt, dass niemand zu seiner Begrüßung gekommen war. Als er durch das leere Haus ging, waren auch keinerlei Geräusche zu hören. Er rief eine Hauselfe zu sich und fragte nach dem Aufenthaltsort seines Vaters.

„Der Master ist unten im Keller, Sir.", piepste das kleine Wesen schüchtern.

Er erinnerte sich daran, sich früher einen Spaß daraus gemacht zu haben, die kleinen Diener zu quälen und mit unzähligen Streichen zu malträtieren. Sanft sagte er daher: „Du brauchst dich nicht zu fürchten, ich werde dir nichts tun."

Die Elfe sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Dann will Dibby Ihnen verraten, Sir, dass Sie besser nicht hinuntergehen. Der Master und das Fräulein sind dort sehr beschäftigt und wollen nicht gestört werden. Niemand soll das."

Abrupt richtete er sich auf. Also doch. Wie konnte sie nur? Das ging nun wirklich zu weit. Er stürmte, ohne auf die weiteren Proteste der kleinen Hauselfe zu achten, in den Keller und riss die Tür zum hintersten Raum auf. Dort blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen und betrachtet ungläubig, das Bild, das sich ihm bot.

Raja stand schwer atmend an der hintersten Wand des Kellergewölbes und starrte seinen Vater an. Der hatte den Zauberstab erhoben und führte gerade ein weiteres „Crucio!"aus, als Draco aufschrie. Doch anstatt der erwarteten Wirkung, schloss Raja nur kurz die Augen und ihre Haut wurde von kleinen Lichtern überflutet. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen drehte sein Vater sich zu ihm um und wollte soeben auch ihn verfluchen, als er seinen Sohn offensichtlich erkannte und den Zauberstab sinken ließ.

„Draco!", rief er. „Wie unvorsichtig von dir unser Training so rüde zu unterbrechen. Ich hätte mich leicht vergessen können."Er ging auf den jungen Mann zu und wischte sich einige Schweißtröpfchen von der Stirn. Wenn sein Vater schon so in Anstrengung geraten war, mussten sie bereist eine Weile hier unten sein.

Raja kam nun ebenfalls näher. „Hattest du eine gute Reise?". Sie warf ihm mit einem kurzen Seitenblick auf seinen Vater eine nicht ausgesprochene Frage hin und er nickte unmerklich. Ein zufriedenes Funkeln wurde in ihren Augen sichtbar.

Dann sagte sie wieder laut: „Ich denke, wir sind vorbereitet, Lucius. Der Lord sollte überzeugt sein, durch deinen Bericht. Wir werden den Plan einhalten können."

„Was für einen Plan?", fragte Draco verwirrt. Was war hier in den letzten Tagen geschehen?

Sein Vater schlug ihm mit der Hand auf die Schulter. „Lass uns das oben beim Essen besprechen, mein Sohn. Ich denke unser Gast wird Hunger haben."

„Allerdings", bestätigte Raja und fügte mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen hinzu. „Aber ich werde mich erst noch ein wenig frisch machen."

„Brauchst du Hilfe?", gurrte sein Vater und zog die junge Frau fast mit seinen Augen aus.

„Nein, lieber Lucius.", lächelte sie und fügte mit einem Wink auf Draco hinzu. „Ich bin schon ein großes Mädchen. Außerdem sind wir nicht alleine."

Lachend steigen die beiden die Treppe hinauf und der junge Slytherin folgte ihnen. Offensichtlich hatte Raja es tatsächlich geschafft, das Vertrauen seines Vaters und des Dunklen Lords zu erreichen. Er wollte lieber nicht wissen wie.

Während er wartete, dachte er an Harry und wie es wohl jetzt in Hogwarts stand. Sicherlich würden sie sich Sorgen machen, wenn er nicht bald eine Nachricht senden konnte. Aus Schottland war es zu gefährlich gewesen, denn selbst ihre eine Nachricht an die Schwester seiner Mutter, wäre fast abgefangen worden. Doch als er während des Mittagessens über die geplanten Vorgänge informiert wurde, sah er bald, dass er das Glück haben würde, selbst nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren.

Der Dunkle Lord hatte sich, von Rajas Fähigkeiten mehr als einmal selbst überzeugt und war begeistert gewesen. Er hatte vor Dumbledore zu stellen, seine magischen Fähigkeiten mit Rajas Hilfe zu schwächen und ihn dann vernichtend zu schlagen. Eine ganze Reihe Todesser würde die beiden begleiten. Draco würde wieder als Lockvogel dienen, um den Schulleiter in den Verbotenen Wald zu locken.

Ein eigentlich simpler Plan, der Draco jedoch bemerken ließ, dass Voldemort offensichtlich nicht besonders scharf darauf war, sich die Hände selbst schmutzig zu machen. Doch die Rache an Dumbledore, wollte er selbst auskosten und ihn mit eigenen Händen töten. Raja hatte Recht behalten. Der Herr der Todesser war ebenso böse, wie hinterhältig und feige.

„Und wann soll das ganze stattfinden?", warf er in das siegessichere Schwelgen seines Vaters ein.

„Heute Nacht, mein Junge. Der Lord wartet nicht gerne.", antwortete der blonde Mann. „Du wirst heute gegen Abend aufbrechen. Es ist alles vorbereitet. Außerdem wird es Dumbledore so an Gelegenheit mangeln, noch Hilfe anzufordern. Er sollte so kurze Zeit nach eurem Aufbruch aus Hogwarts noch keinen Verdacht geschöpft haben. Außerdem wird es wie jedes Jahr sicherlich eine Feier in Hogwarts geben, so dass es dir ein Leichtes sein sollte, den alten Kauz mit irgendeinem Märchen von eine Schüler in Not, allein aus dem Trubel zu entfernen. Wir werde ihn völlig unvorbereitet treffen können."Er prostete seinem weiblichen Gegenüber zu, die sich anschickte, diese Theorie zu loben und ihm einige Blicke über den Rand ihres Glases zuzuwerfen.

Draco war wie versteinert. Es war wirklich ein gerissener Plan. Auf diese Weise würde es ihnen in Hogwarts wirklich an Zeit fehlen. Doch wenn er darauf bestand, sofort aufzubrechen, würde er sich verdächtig machen. Außerdem wollte er noch kurz mit Raja sprechen.

„Ich werde mich dann vor dem großen Ereignis noch ein wenig hinlegen.", sagte er knapp. „Weckt mich bitte, bei Anbruch der Dunkelheit."Dann verließ er den Raum und wartete zur Sicherheit wirklich auf seinem Bett liegend, dass sie zu ihm kam. Er musste eine ganze Weile versuchen die Zimmerdecke mit bloßen Blicken zum Einsturz zu bringen, bis die Tür leise aufging und das Mädchen eintrat.

Er fuhr auf und sie setzte sich neben ihn an sein Bett. „Schöner Mist, was?", flüsterte sie gehetzt immer wieder zur Tür blickend. „Ich hab getan, was ich konnte, aber es musste schnell gehen. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich sie noch auf meiner Seite halten kann. Voldemort will Erfolge sehen und er will Dumbledore. Meinst du, ihr schafft das?"Sie sah ihn an.

Er blickte nachdenklich. Sie sah wirklich aus, wie eine Todesserin. Das Gesicht ausdruckslos bis überheblich, das Auftreten gelangweilt bis grausam. Er hatte gesehen, wie sie eine der Hauselfen durch den halben Raum geschleudert hatte, als diese nicht schnell genug mit dem Essen gekommen war. Durch und durch, schwarze Kleidung, den Zauberstab stets griffbereit; der perfekte Partner des Bösen.

„Bist du noch auf unserer Seite?", wisperte er tonlos.

Doch ein Blick in ihre Augen, straften seinen Verdacht Lügen. Sie sah ihn verletzt an. „Ich tue hier so einiges, was mir keinen Spaß macht, Draco.", antwortete sie tonlos. „Ich habe täglich das Gesicht des Mörders meiner Mutter vor mir und du fragst mich, auf welcher Seite ich stehe?"

Er legte nun die Hand auf ihre und meinte: „Entschuldige, aber nach dem Mord an Snape, war ich mir nicht mehr sicher, was ich glauben soll."

Sie sah ihn an. Ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, den er nicht einordnen konnte.

„Du spielst doch Schach, Draco, oder?"

Auf sein Nicken hin fuhr sie fort.

„Dann weißt du auch, was ein Bauernopfer ist."

Er nickte wieder.

„Weißt du, das ist ein Spielzug, mit dem ich mich nie anfreunden konnte, deshalb spiele ich auch so miserabel."Sie lächelte jetzt und meinte abschließend. „Kehr heute Abend nach Hogwarts zurück. Warne die anderen. Sag ihnen, sie sollen sich gut vorbereiten. Wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, wird er _alle_ seine Gefolgsleute zusammentrommeln. Er _will _Dumbledore um_ jeden_ Preis, außer dem seines eigenen Lebens. Sein großes Ego wird ihm wohl zum Verhängnis werden."

Sie lachte. „Wusstest du übrigens, dass Tom Riddle eine Niete in „Zaubertränke"war?"Dann stand das Mädchen auf und umarmte ihn flüchtig. „Wir sehen und, kleiner Drache."

Eilig verließ sie den Raum und er bleib allein.

Allein beim Pläneschmieden.

Allein beim Warten, dass der Tag verging.


	28. Sylvesternacht

**Sylvesternacht**

Harry wanderte schon den ganzen Tag unruhig hin und her. Ron und Hermine leisteten ihm im Aufenthaltsraum Gesellschaft, konnten ihn jedoch auch nicht beruhigen. Seit Draco und Raja verschwunden waren, hatten sie nicht eine Nachricht über den Stand der Dinge erhalten und die drei Gryffindors hatten ohne Information einfach nur abwarten müssen.

Als dann zwei Tage nach Weihnachten die Leiche von Snape die Schule erreicht hatte, war der Schulleiter mit den Worten: „Macht euch keine Sorgen. Wir werden einen Weg finden.", verschwunden und sie waren in ein dumpfes Brüten verfallen.

Zum wiederholten Male schmiss Harry nun schon einen Gegenstand, der ihm in die Quere kam gegen die Wand. Diesmal war es ein Buch.

Doch er hatte seine Rechnung ohne Hermine gemacht. „Sag mal spinnst du jetzt völlig? Ich verstehe ja, dass dich die Situation nervt. Das tut sie uns alle. Aber das ist noch lange kein Grund, dich an unschuldiger Literatur zu vergreifen.", fauchte das braunhaarige Mädchen böse. Was Bücher anging, verstand Hermine eben keinen Spaß.

„Entschuldige!", brummte Harry verlegen. Sie hatte ja Recht.

Doch dann stand auch Ron auf. „Wir kriegen auch mal wieder nix erzählt.", empörte er sich. „Hinter den Kulissen geht es zu wie im Tollhaus und uns lässt man verhungern. Ich verstehe Harry vollkommen."

„Wie wäre es dann, wenn wir etwas Sinnvolles tun und in der großen Halle beim Schmücken helfen", fragte Hermine die beiden Jungen.

Doch die sahen sich nur genervt an. „Hermine! Wie kannst du jetzt ans Feiern denken?"

Sie schien beleidigt. „Ich will auch nicht Feiern, aber wenn wir uns hier zu Tode nerven, wird es auch nicht besser. Diese Anspannung im Schloss... seit der Sache mit Snape sucht sich eben ein Ventil. Dieses Fest ist für die Schüler die Gelegenheit, mal auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Und auch wenn _uns _nicht danach ist, sollte wir vielleicht mal daran denken, dass es hier auch noch hunderte von anderen Schülern gibt, die überhaupt keine Ahnung haben, in was für einer Gefahr sie schweben."

Nach dieser Standpauke holte sie erst einmal tief Luft und funkelte die beiden anderen Gryffindors an. Die sahen ein, dass es sowieso keinen Unterschied machte und trollte sich hinter ihr her nach unten. Lustlos begannen sie die bunten Girlanden zu verteilen und als Peeves die Arbeit einer halben Stunde mit einem höhnischen Meckern wieder zerstörte, waren sie froh, ihre aufgestaute Aggression an dem Poltergeist auslassen zu können. Doch bevor sie ihn erwischten, trat ihnen Professor McGonagall in den Weg.

„Miss Granger, Mister Weasley, Mister Potter, der Schulleiter erwartet sie in seinem Büro Es ist dringend, bitte folgen sie mir umgehend." Damit drehte sie sich energisch wie immer um und eilte die Treppe hinauf. Neugierig folgten ihr die drei Schüler. Gab es etwa Nachricht von Raja und Draco?

Im Büro des Schulleiters erwartete sie jedoch zunächst eine andere Überraschung.

Ron keuchte und wurde kreidebleich, als er durch die Tür des Büros trat. "Harry!", piepste er schwach. „Ich glaube, ich sehe Gespenster."

„Was ist los?", fragte der schwarzhaarige Jung, der immer noch hinter seinem Freund auf der Treppe stand. Doch auch Hermine stand wie angewurzelt da und bewegte sich nicht mehr. Daraufhin drängte sich Harry einfach an den beiden vorbei und erstarrte ebenfalls.

Vor ihm stand der Schulleiter, Professor McGonagall und...

SNAPE!

Der Meister der Zaubertränke sah aus wie immer. Blass, schwarze Haare, die ihm ein bisschen ins Gesicht hingen und die dunklen Augen, die Harry böse anstarrten. Snape, wie er leibte und offensichtlich lebte.

„Was?", mehr brachte Harry nicht hervor.

Doch Professor Dumbledore stand auf und lächelte milde wie immer. „Die Überraschung ist uns gelungen, wie ich sehe. Wir mussten aus Gründen der Vorsicht bis heute warten, um Professor Snape zu uns zurückzuholen. Es hätten Informationen zur anderen Seite durchdringen können und das musste auf jeden Fall vermieden werden. Aber jetzt haben wir Nachricht, dass Draco auf dem Weg hierher ist. Wir erwarten in weniger als einer Stunde seine Ankunft in Hogwarts."

Hermine war wieder einmal die Erste, die sich von dem Schock erholte. Sie wand sich an Snape. „Wie kann es sein, dass sie noch am Leben sind. Wir alle haben ihre Leiche gesehen."

Der Lehrer lächelte dünn. „Miss Granger, wenn sie, wie sie es sonst doch immer tun, die Nase mal ausnahmsweise in die richtigen Bücher gesteckt hätten, wüssten sie, dass es durchaus Mittel gibt, den Tod eines Menschen glaubwürdig vorzutäuschen. Miss Banes war da offensichtlich besser informiert als Sie, so dass sie mich lediglich betäubte um mich dann hierher zu bringen."

Nun mischte sich auch Professor Dumbledore wieder in das Gespräch ein. „Wir wissen zwar nicht, wie sie die trotz allem für einen fähigen Zauberer mit einem Spruch noch erkennbaren Lebenszeichen unseres geschätzten Kollegen maskiert hat. Doch ich denke, dass dies ein Geheimnis sein wird, dass uns Raja nach ihrer Rückkehr sicher gerne erklären wird. Die Vermutung liegt jedoch nahe, dass sie dies mit ihrem _speziellen Talent_ bewirkt hat." Seine blauen Augen funkelten belustigt. „Jetzt verstehe ich auch, warum Raja von mir die alten Zeugnisse meines ehemaligen Schülers Tom Riddle haben wollte. Information scheint in diesen Tagen wichtiger zu sein, denn je."

Doch dann öffnete sich die Tür des Büros erneut und Draco trat ein. Harry fiel seinem blonden Freund um den Hals und begrüßte ihn stürmisch. Auch Ron und Hermine ließen es sich nicht nehmen, den Slytherin kurz zu begrüßen, wobei Ron immer noch einen gewissen Sicherheits-Abstand einhielt, während Hermine sich direkt zu einer kleinen Umarmung hinreißen ließ.

Dann jedoch trat Draco an den beiden vorbei und sah seinen Zaubertrank-Lehrer mit fast ebenso großen Augen an, wie die drei anderen Schüler zuvor. Doch dann lächelte er. „Also hat Raja nicht gelogen.", sagte er erleichtert. „Doch wir haben leider wichtigeres zu besprechen."

Der angesprochene Lehrer war offensichtlich froh, nicht mehr Gegenstand des allgemeinen Interesses zu sein und fragte daher: „Was gibt es also Neues, Mister Malfoy? Wie kommt es, dass sie schon wieder hier sind?"

Draco holte noch einmal tief Luft und erläuterte dann Voldemorts Plan und dass höchste Eile geboten war, da es nur noch wenige Stunden bis Mitternacht waren, also dem Zeitpunkt, an dem Draco spätestens mit dem Schulleiter zusammen im Verbotenen Wald erscheinen sollte.

Der weißhaarige Mann strich sich einige Minuten in Gedanken versunken über seinen Bart. Dann sagte er laut: „Also schön, so soll es dann _heute_ passieren. Ich werde diese Herausforderung annehmen, auch wenn wir dieses Ereignis eigentlich erst für einen späteren Zeitpunkt erwartet hatten. Unsere Vorbereitungen sind lange nicht so weit, wie sie sein sollte, doch wir werden improvisieren müssen."

„Aber, Albus, das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein.", wand Professor McGonagall entsetzt ein. „Die anderen Mitglieder des Ordens sind nicht so schnell verfügbar. Und ich werde dir keine so große Stütze sein könne, wie du sie brauchen wirst."

„Ich bin ja schließlich auch noch da.", warf Snape etwas überheblich ein.

„_Er ist wirklich ganz der Alte._", dachte Harry erbost. Doch dann sah er seinem Lehrer erneut in die Augen. Dort war etwas, das er vorher dort nicht erblickt hatte. War das tatsächlich Sorge um das Schicksal seines Vorgesetzten? Sollte sich Snape tatsächlich auch mal um jemand andere sorgen, als sich selber? Und schließlich war er noch hier. Er hätte nach seinem inszenierten Tod ja leicht untertauchen können, in der Hoffnung, das Voldemort ihn niemals fand.

Doch die Stimme des Schulleiters riss in aus seinen Betrachtungen. „Minerva, Severus, ich weiß eure Sorge und Unterstützung wirklich zu schätzen, doch wenn wir das Leben von Raja Banes nicht gefährden wollen, muss ich mich dieser Sache alleine stellen, denn sonst verliert die Sache ihre Glaubwürdigkeit. Lediglich Draco und Harry werden mich begleiten."Mit einem Seitenblick auf die beiden anderen Gryffindors fügte er hinzu. „Und natürlich auch Ron und Hermine, so sie dies denn wünschen."Die beiden nickten eifrig.

„Diese Zusammenstellung wird noch glaubwürdig sein. Haltet euch für den Notfall im Hintergrund, wenn die Sache wirklich außer Kontrolle gerät. Doch es sollte besser niemand erfahren, dass du noch lebst, Severus, bevor diese Sache vorbei ist."Er sah den schwarzhaarigen Lehrer ernst an. „Die Gefahr, das Voldemort im letzten Moment noch Wind von der Sache bekommt ist zu groß. Setze dich aber mit den übrigen Ordens-Mitgliedern in Verbindung. Ich selbst werde einige ausgesuchte Leute aus dem Ministerium informieren. Unter anderem natürlich auch, deine Eltern, Ron."

Er stand auf und hob auffordern die Arme. „Nun denn, wir haben nur wenig Zeit. Fangen wir an."

Somit verließen sie alle das Büro und machten sich in verschiedene Richtungen auf den Weg.

Draco kam der Einfachheit halber einfach mit in den verwaisten Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort ließ er sich auf einen der Sessel fallen und sah sich neugierig um. „Gemütlich!", brummte er und schloss kurz die Augen.

„Ein Slytherin in der Höhle des Löwen.", witzelte Ron und fing sich dafür einen giftigen Blick seiner Freundin ein. „Wir haben nun wirklich wichtigeres zu tun, als uns anzuzicken, Ron", schalt sie ihn und gab ihm dann aber auch seinen gespielt verzweifelten Blick hin einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. „Du spinnst, Ron Weasley, weißt du das?"

Harry setzte sich neben Draco auf die Lehne des Polstermöbels und sah seinen Freund an. Der Blonde wirkte müde. Die letzten Tage schienen ziemlich an seinen Nerven gezerrt zu haben. „Wie geht es Raja?", fragte er daher, um dem andere Gelegenheit zu geben, erstmal ein unverfänglicheres Thema als seine eigenen Gedanken zu offenbaren.

„Sie ist Ok, denke ich.", meinte der andere matt kichernd. „Aber ich möchte ehrlich nicht mit ihr tauschen. Mein Vater wirft ihr den ganzen Tag lang entweder Flüche oder schmachtende Blicke nach." Auf einem irritierten Blick der anderen drei fügte er hinzu. „Sie macht ihre Sache gut. Noch hat keiner Verdacht geschöpft. Ich selber wusste teilweise auch nicht so recht, was ich von ihr halten sollte. Sie scheint ihre Rolle an irgendeiner Stelle auch zu genießen."

„Wollen wir hoffen, dass sie sich nicht überschätzt.", murmelte Harry und ließ sich dann von Draco in eine Umarmung ziehen. Stumm saßen die zwei Pärchen eine Weile das und sahen einfach ins Feuer. Keiner wusste, was sie heute Nacht erwarten würde. Sie hatten alle Angst, doch nach den endlosen Stunden des Wartens schien diese Nacht nun endlich Erlösung zu versprechen.

Als sich die Tür des Gemeinschaftsraumes um kurz nach elf öffnete und eine ziemlich blasse Professor McGonagall wortlos den Raum betrat, machten sich die vier fertig, zogen ihre warmen Winterumhänge an, steckten die Zauberstäbe griffbereit in die Taschen und verließen zusammen mit der Lehrerin das Zimmer.

Es hatte begonnen.


	29. Harrys Entscheidung

**Harrys Entscheidung**

Aus der Großen Halle drang fröhlicher Lärm. Die gesamte Schule feierte ausgelassen und wartete sehnsüchtig auf Mitternacht.

Die vier Schüler trafen unten in der Eingangshalle auf den Schulleiter. Auch Professor Dumbledore war in einen dicken Umhang gehüllt und wirkte ernst, aber gefasst. Er musterte jeden der Ankommenden schweigend und verabschiedete sich dann mit einem innigen Händedruck von seiner Kollegin. „Die anderen werden in einiger Zeit eintreffen. Moody und Tonks sind bereits bei Severus im Kerker. Du solltest jedoch erst einmal zurück in die Halle gehen. Wenn du nach deiner Botschaft nicht wieder zurückkehrst, werden vielleicht einige misstrauisch. Wir brauchen keine Schüler in einem Wald voller Todesser. Ich werde die Tür versiegeln, nur für alle Fälle."

Dann wand er lächelnd sich an Draco. „Mister Malfoy, ihr Auftritt, bitte. Überzeugen Sie mich davon, dass ich Ihnen in dieser kalten Nacht in den Verbotenen Wald folgen muss."

Alle fünf lachten nun und die Anspannung legte sich ein bisschen und wich nun der angebrachten Vorsicht. Harry fühlte, dass seine Hände leicht zitterten. Wie würde das alles ausgehen? Würde Voldemort wirklich auftauchen? Und was würde er tun? Würde er wirklich in der Lage sein, den anderen Zauberer zu töten?

Doch als er von Ron und Hermine in die Mitte genommen wurde, überkam ihn ein warmes Gefühl der Zuneigung und er war wirklich froh, nicht alleine zu sein. Dann traten sie hinaus in die Nacht und strebten zügig auf den Waldrand zu. Da der Mond groß und rund am Himmel stand, konnten sie den Weg relativ gut erkennen. Draco gab sich alle Mühe mit dem Schulleiter den Eindruck zu erwecken, dass er ihn zu einem verunglückten Kameraden bringen wollte, während er immer wieder hämische Bemerkungen fallen ließ, was das Mitkommen der anderen Gryffindors anging. Und auch wenn es nur gespielt war, so sah Harry doch, dass sich Ron ziemlich aufregte, als der Slytherin in zum wiederholten Male „Wiesel"nannte.

Leise zischte er Harry zu: „Ich jag ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals, sobald das Ganze begonnen hat. Darf ich, bitte?"

Als Harry widersprechen wollte, mischte sich Hermine ein. „Das ist vielleicht gar nicht so eine schlechte Idee. Wenn wir Draco aus der Schusslinie bringen wollen, damit er nicht gegen uns kämpfen muss, sollten wir ihn wirklich angreifen, bevor noch Schlimmeres passiert."

Da das einleuchtend war, sagte Harry nichts und sie drangen tiefer in den Wald ein. Dumbledore hielt dem blonden Jungen gerade eine Standpauke darüber, dass er sich mit seinem Mitschüler so weit von der Schule entfernt hatte, da traten sie auf eine Lichtung und hielten in der Mitte an.

„Ich glaube, ich sehe mal kurz alleine nach, welcher der richtige Weg war.", sagte der Slytherin so eben vernehmlich und schlug sich ins Gebüsch. Die drei anderen Schüler waren alleine mit ihrem Schulleiter. Unwillkürlich spannte Harry alle Muskeln an und verkrampfte die Hand um seinen Zauberstab.

Dann traten die ersten vermummten Gestalten aus dem Dickicht. Ron atmete hörbar ein, als erkennbar wurde, wie viele es waren. Bald waren sie von etwa zwanzig Gestalten umringt. Alle Gesichte sorgsam hinter den leblosen Masken versteckt. Die leuchtenden Zauberstäbe erhoben.

Eine jedoch trug keine Maske: Raja. Das Mädchen wirkte gelassen, fast gleichgültig. Sie hob die Hände und warf zwei Lichtkugeln in die Luft, die anfingen die Lichtung in weiches, gelbes und somit merkwürdig unpassendes Licht zu hüllen. Ein kaltes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

Dann ergriff Professor Dumbledore zuerst das Wort. „Was wollt ihr hier? Ihr habt hier nichts verloren. Wo ist der junge Mister Malfoy?"

Einer der Todesser trat vor. „Mein Sohn ist sicher wieder in den Schoß unserer Gemeinschaft zurückgekehrt, nachdem er seinen Auftrag erfüllt hat."Er wand sich an eine Gestalt neben sich. „Nicht wahr, Draco, du bist bei uns gut aufgehoben. Aber warum hast du Potter mitgebracht?"

Der junge Mann senkte kurz den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, Vater. Du kennst doch seinen grässlichen Hang zu dummem Heldengetue. Und Wiesel und Schlammblut mussten natürlich hinter dem Narbengesicht hinterher, wie treue Hündchen. Selber denken ist ja nicht gerade ihre Stärke."

In das aufkommende Gelächter der Todesser mischte sich mit einem Male ein heiserer Aufschrei aus Rons Kehle. „Dafür bezahlst du, Frettchen-Gesicht."Er hob seinen Zauberstab und brüllte: „Stupor!"der rote Blitz löste sich aus der Spitze und traf den ihm gegenüberstehenden Jungen mitten in die Brust. Noch während er zu Boden sank, brach auf der Lichtung die Hölle los.

Das Licht der beiden leuchtenden Kugeln verlosch mit einem Mal und die Flüche begannen durch die Nacht zu fliegen. Harry hatte sich genauso wie seine Freunde im ersten Moment auf den Boden geworfen, so dass einige der abgeschickten Zauber zu ihrem Glück die eigenen Reihen der Todesser trafen. Doch die Freude hielt nicht lange. Die vermummten Gegner kamen nun näher und versuchten ihre Opfer mit gezielteren Schüssen zu treffen. Den „Aveda-Kedavra"wagte jedoch offensichtlich aufgrund der Dunkelheit nicht auszusenden.

„Protego!", schrie Harry, als einer der Gegner sich auf ihn stürzte und versuchte ihm eine Ganzkörper-Klammer zu verpassen. Offensichtlich versuchten die Todesser ihn und seine Freunde lebend zu bekommen. Ron sah sich mit einem Mal einer riesigen Schlange gegenüber, doch ein schnelles Eingreifen von Hermine rettete ihn. Die hatte jedoch ihre Aufmerksamkeit schleifen lassen und wurde von einem der Todesser einfach mit einem Schlag in den Nacken zu Boden geworfen und dann schnell gefesselt. Während Harry noch gequält aufstöhnte, weil ihn ein mehr oder weniger gut gezielter Cruciatus traf und seine Welt in einem höllischen Schmerz versinken ließ, nahm er am Rande wahr, dass auch Ron zu Boden ging.

Einzig Dumbledore stand noch und wehrte einen Fluch nach dem anderen ab. Doch dann stand er mit einem Mal Raja gegen über und als sich unzählige Seile um den Körper des Gryffindor wanden, sah er, wie das Mädchen nach der Hand des weißhaarigen Schulleiters griff und diese zu leuchten begann.

Die Zeit schien sich mit einem Male zu dehnen, als er in dem schrecklichen Licht ihr Gesicht sah. Es war eine scheußliche Fratze. Freude an den Schmerzen des alten Mannes vor ihr stand darin. Harry erstarrte noch mehr, als es ihn die Fesseln sowieso schon zwangen zu tun. Dumbledore ging in die Knie, währen das Mädchen ihm offensichtlich immer noch die magische Energie seines Körpers entzog. Doch dann ließ sie ihn los und hob die Hand.

Wie auf ein erwartetes Zeichen ließen die verbleibenden Todesser von ihren Opfern ab und traten ein paar Schritte zurück. Die drei Schüler kämpften sich in ihren Fesseln jeder in eine halbsitzende Position hoch. Verzweifelte robbte sich Harry zu dem Platz hin, an dem sein Schulleiter am Boden lag. Der atmetet schwer, aber er lebte noch.

„Professor!", flüsterte Harry verzweifelt und Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. „Sagen Sie etwas. Geht es Ihnen gut?"

Doch eine kalte, hohe Stimme antwortet anstatt der des alten Zauberers. „Noch geht es ihm vielleicht gut, Harry. Aber dieser Zustand wird sicher nicht mehr allzu lange andauern."Voldemort trat aus dem Kreis seiner Jünger hervor und diese wichen noch weiter zurück. Raja jedoch trat vor und sagte mit emotionsloser Stimme. „Ich hoffe, wir haben alles zu Eurer Zufriedenheit erledigt, Herr."

Die roten Augen des bleichen Zauberers leuchten auf, als sein Blick auf Harry und seine Freunde fiel. „Und ihr habt sogar mehr getan, als ich erhofft hatte. Harry und seine kleinen Freunde habt ihr mir gleich dazu geliefert. Ich bin sehr zufrieden."

Dann heftete er seinen Blick wieder auf den Schulleiter. „Nun alter Mann, wer lacht nun als Letzter? Hattest du nicht bereits einmal Gelegenheit, mich aufzuhalten? Du hättest sie nutzen sollen, Dumbledore. Jetzt wirst du sterben."Die letzten Worte hatte er mit einem derart hasserfüllten Ton gesprochen, dass er Harry mehr als sonst an eine große Schlange erinnerte.

Doch der Weißhaarige antwortete verhältnismäßig gelassen: „Tom, ich denke, du hast es immer noch nicht verstanden. Ich fürchte den Tod nicht und auch nicht das, was danach kommt. Doch ich glaube, ich werde dir diese Sache noch hundertmal erklären könne, du wirst es nicht verstehen."

„Du hast jetzt noch gut lachen, alter Mann. Aber sieh dich an, du kriechst bereits vor mir auf dem Boden. Dein Leben ist schon fast vorbei. Deine Kraft reicht nicht aus, um mich jetzt noch zu besiegen.", knurrte Voldemort.

Dumbledore richtete sich auf und sah dem Anderen direkt ins Gesicht. „Ja, du hast Recht.", sagte er nachdenklich. „_Meine _Kraft wird dazu nicht ausreichen. Aber vielleicht _ihre."_

Entsetzen schien sich auf dem bleichen Gesicht Voldemorts auszubreiten, als er herumwirbelte und sich auf die Gestalt stürzen wollte, die direkt hinter ihm stand.

Aber Raja war schneller.

Blitzschnell griff sie nach den Händen des Dunklen Lords und dasselbe Schauspiel wie vorhin nahm seinen Lauf. Doch Voldemort wehrte sich mit aller Kraft. Er versuchte seine Hände zu befreien, durch die ihn seine magischen Kräfte mehr und mehr verließen. Er heulte und tobte. Er schrie seine Anhänger an, ihm zu Hilfe zu eilen, doch die hatten sich kaum ein paar Schritte bewegt, als die anderen Mitglieder des Phönix-Ordens aus dem dichten Unterholz brachen und sie wieder zurücktrieben. Als sie sich dieser Zahl an Gegner gegenüber sahen, drehten sich die meisten einfach um und suchten ihr Heil in der Flucht. Ihre gefallenen Kameraden ließen sie hinter sich zurück.

Doch das dunkelhaarige Mädchen hielt Voldemort fest. Blitze schienen aus ihren Haaren zu zucken und ihre Augen flackerten in einem kranken Licht, dass Harry Angst machte. Ihr Gegner schien zu stark zu sein. Er spürte, wie seine Fesseln gelöst wurden, als eine Art Energie-Welle von den Kämpfenden ausging. Er fiel und kam wieder auf die Füße.

Voldemorts Schreie waren inzwischen ein unartikuliertes Heulen und Kreischen geworden, das seine Trommelfelle zum Vibrieren brachte.

Dann war es auf einmal vorbei. Der bleiche Zauberer brach in die Knie und seine Laute verstummten plötzlich.

Keuchend riss sich das Mädchen von ihm los, taumelte ein paar Schritte und brach dann zusammen. Harry sprang auf, um zu ihr zu eilen, doch dann sah er, dass Voldemort noch lebte. Wimmernd zog sich die am Boden liegende Gestalt in sich zusammen. Die roten Augen mit den geschlitzten Pupillen sahen Harry flackernd vor Furcht an. Das was von dem Dunklen Lord übrig war, wand sich zitternd vor Harry im Schnee und ließ seinen Blicke immer wieder zu dessen Zauberstab in seiner Hand gleiten.

„Nun mach schon!", drang eine dünne, zittrige Stimme zu ihm empor. „Bring es endlich zu Ende Harry. Das ist es doch, was du willst."

Harry blickte nachdenklich zu seinem Zauberstab und dann auf das Häufleine Elend, dass sich da vor ihm zusammenkrümmte.

Er hob ihn.

Er dachte an seinen Flug auf dem Hippogreifen.

Er versuchte die grenzenlose, gerechte Kraft und Wut zu finde, die ihm helfen würde, Voldemort endgültig zu vernichten. 

Er öffnete den Mund, um die tödliche Formel zu sprechen.

Und dann schloss er ihn wieder und ließ den Stab sinken.

Er konnte es nicht.

Er wollte nicht töten.

Langsam trat er noch einen Schritt auf die am Boden liegende Kreatur zu und sagte nur: „Geh! Verschwinde von hier und komm nie wieder zurück. Es werden sich immer wieder Leute gegen dich stellen und du wirst niemals gewinnen. Denn wir haben etwas, dass uns stark macht. Wir haben Freunde."

Dann drehte er sich um und ging zu Rajas leblosem Körper hinüber und sah nach, ob sie noch atmete. Er hörte die Überreste Voldemorts hinter sich etwas kreischen, doch es interessierte ihn nicht mehr. Ein leises Plopp verriet ihm, dass der Herr der Todesser es wohl doch geschaffte hatte, mit letzter Energie zu disapparieren. Später sollte ihm eine Diskussion mit Hermine über diesen Vorfall zeigen, dass der Kampf von Voldemort und Raja wohl einen Loch in den Schutzschirm um Hogwarts gerissen hatte. Doch das war ihm jetzt egal. Er hatte Wichtigeres zu tun.

Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie eine blonde Gestalt ebenfalls auf die Stelle zurannte, an der Raja im zertrampelten Schnee lag. Er und Draco kamen gleichzeitig an. Und noch jemand kniete sich neben die beiden Jungen, als sie das dunkelhaarige Mädchen umdrehten. Snape.

Ungeduldig fühlte er den Puls seiner Schülerin und sagte dann erleichtert: „Sie lebt noch, sie ist nur bewusstlos."

Harry stand auf und machte Platz, damit der Lehrer den leblosen Körper anheben konnte. Ron und Hermine stürzten auf Harry zu und schlossen ihn in die Arme. Als sie sich von ihm lösten, wurden sie von Draco ersetzt, der Harry einen tränenfeuchten Kuss aufdrückte. Erleichtert und doch unfähig ein Wort zu sprechen, drehten sich die vier um. Auch Professor Dumbledore war nun wieder auf den Beinen und lächelte sie trotz des Schweißes, der ihm auf der Stirn zu stehen schien, aufatmend an. „Gott sei Dank, euch ist nichts passiert. Seid ihr verletzt?".

Ron, und Harry verneinten, wurden aber trotzdem zusammen mit Hermine, die eine leichte Platzwunde an der Stirn hatte, auf die Krankenstation geschickt. Auch Draco, der sich bei seinem Sturz den Arm verstaucht hatte, musste mit. Im Vorbeigehen nickten ihnen die anderen Ordens-Mitglieder zu. Sie waren damit beschäftigt, die wenigen verbleibenden Todesser dingfest zu machen. Moody schickte noch ein heiseres „Saubere Arbeit, Potter!"hinter ihnen her, doch Harry war einfach nur müde.

Als Madame Pomfrey ihn und seine drei Freunde gleich zum Dableiben zwang, wehrte er sich nicht und schlief erschöpft fast auf der Stelle ein.


	30. Krankenstation

**Krankenstation**

Harry erwachte erst am nächsten Nachmittag und erkundigte sich sofort nach den anderen. Ron und Hermine, waren schon wieder wohl auf und Draco ließ es sich nicht nehmen, sofort zu ihm zu eilen und ihn trotz seines Verbandes in die Arme zu schließen, woraufhin die beiden in einem Kuss versanken, aus dem sie erst das höfliche Räuspern des Schulleiters wieder hervorholte.

„Harry, wie schön dass du nun auch wieder wach bist. Dann haben wir ja nur noch ein Sorgenkind.", schmunzelte Dumbledore.

„Raja?", fragte Harry. „Wie geht es ihr?"

„Sie lebt und schläft.", antwortete Draco an Stelle des Schulleiters. „Viel mehr können wir aber noch nicht sagen. Es wird wohl noch etwas dauern, bis sie aufwacht. Wir sollen vorerst nicht zu ihr."

Er sah Harry an. „Aber kannst du mir mal verraten, warum du Voldemort nicht getötet hast, als du die Gelegenheit dazu hattest? Ich hätte es getan, nach all dem, was er dir angetan hat."

Harry zögerte mit seiner Antwort. Was er in diesem Moment gefühlt hatte, war nicht leicht zu beschreiben. „Ich glaube", begann er dann, „Ich hatte in dem Moment keine Angst mehr vor ihm. Er lag da vor mir am Boden und war besiegt. Ich hätte einen Wehrlosen getötet und das wollte ich nicht. Wenn wir gekämpft hätten oder er einen von euch bedroht hätte, wäre es etwas anderes gewesen. Aber wenn ich es so getan hätte, wäre ich nicht besser als Voldemort selber. Und das wollte ich nicht. Verstehst du das?"Bittend sah er erst seinen Freund und dann den Schulleiter an.

Der weißhaarige Mann nickte nur, während Draco etwas erstaunt den Kopf schüttelte. „Du und dein blödes Helden-Getue.", lachte er dann. „Aber wenn du nicht so wärst, würde ich dich wahrscheinlich nicht so lieben. Und dass Verrückteste ist, ich verstehe es wirklich ein bisschen. Auch wenn ich sicher anders gehandelt hätte."

Da erklang die Stimme von Professor Dumbledore hinter ihm. „Darum, mein lieber Draco, sind die Menschen auch so verschieden. Wenn wir alle gleich wären, wären wir ebensolche Marionetten, wie Voldemort sie immer zu erschaffen versucht. Leicht kontrollierbar und nicht zu eigenen Entscheidungen fähig. Was Harry getan hat, war das was er fühlte. Und das ist oft das Richtige."

Damit ließ er die beiden Jungen alleine. Sie hatten sich sicherlich viel zu berichten.

Dann warf er noch schnell einen Blick in ein anderes Krankenzimmer und nickte dem Mann, der dort an einem Bett saß leicht zu. Zufrieden machte er sich auf den Weg in seine Büro. Er hatte da noch eine ganz vorzügliche Tasse Tee, die bei ein paar Keksen dampfend auf ihn wartete.

-

Der schwarzhaarige Mann richtete seinen Blick von der nun wieder geschlossenen Tür auf das Bett, in dem seine Schülerin immer noch schlief. Severus Snape seufzte und erhob sich langsam. Er durfte nicht zu lange bleiben, wenn es nicht auffallen sollte, dass er dieser speziellen Schülerin ein wenige mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, als er es vielleicht bei jemand anderem aus seinem Haus getan hatte.

Er verließ das Zimmer und machte sich wieder auf den Weg in sein Labor. Dort war durch Rajas Suche eine ganze Mende Unordnung entstanden, die er sich fast ein wenig scheute zu entfernen. Als er anfing die verschiedenen Tiegel, Flaschen und Päckchen zu ordnen, schlich sich ein winziges Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Sie hatte den Todes-Schlaf-Trank richtig zusammengestellt. Er hatte jedoch geschmeckt, dass ein wenig zu viel Tollkirschen-Extrakt und ein bisschen zu wenig der anderen Zutaten, die Wirkung im Moment kurz vor dem tatsächlichen Todes aufhielten, dazu getan hatte. Beinahe hätte sie ihn also tatsächlich umgebracht.

„_Stümperin!_", dachte er und konnte trotzdem das Lächeln auf seine Lippen nicht bekämpfen. Sie war schon ein listiges, kleines Biest. Dann machte er sich an die Vorbereitung des Unterrichts, der in den nächsten Tagen wieder losgehen sollte.

Als er spätnachts endlich zu Bett gehen wollte, hielt er inne. Dann folgte er stattdessen einem plötzlichen Gefühl. Er zog sich nicht aus, sondern ging noch einmal zur Krankenstation hinauf. Leise schlich er im Dunkeln durch die Gänge, wie ein Dieb. Immer auf der Hut, um nicht gesehen zu werden. „_Was mache ich hier eigentlich. Das ist doch nicht mehr normal._", dachte er, doch als er die Tür zu dem Zimmer von Raja Banes öffnete und vorsichtig hineinschlüpfte, waren seine Bedenken vergessen. Er trat an das Bett und sah auf das Mädchen hinab.

„Wenn du nur wüsstest, was ich mir für Sorgen gemacht habe, du dummes kleines Ding.", sagte er in einem sanften Ton, der ihm etwas rau von der Zunge ging. „Ich fürchte schon, du wachst nie mehr auf. Du _musst _wieder gesund werden, hörst du?"

Sanft strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Sie bewegte sich leicht unter seiner Berührung. Das war neu. In den letzten Tagen hatte sie sich nie bewegt. Er berührte noch einmal ihr Gesicht. Sie stöhnte und schlug die Augen auf. Als sie ihn erblickte fuhr sie mit einem Mal hoch und sah sich hektisch um.

„Wo bin ich? Wie komme ich hier her?", und mit einem Blick auf ihn fügte sie zischend hinzu: „Und was machen _SIE_ hier?"

Er räusperte sich und sagte sachlich: „Sie befinden sich im Krankenflügel, Miss Banes. Sie haben drei Tage geschlafen, Ich habe sie her gebracht und wollte mich nun noch einmal nach ihrem Wohlbefinden erkundigen, weil sie schließlich Schülerin meines Hauses sind."

Die junge Frau sah sich um, sah ihn an und sah aus dem Fenster, vor dem langsam der abnehmende Mond aufging. Dann blickte sie wieder in seine Richtung und grinste. „Mitten in der Nacht? Das glauben sie ja wohl selber nicht, Professor Snape."

Er machte ein verblüfftes Gesicht. „Sie erstaunen mich immer wieder, Miss Banes. Erst veranstalten Sie ein riesiges Theater, führen alle an der Nase herum, bringen mich fast um, besiegen den Dunklen Lord, bringen _sich_ fast um und alles was Ihnen einfällt ist über die Uhrzeit zu diskutieren?"Er war zum Ende seiner Rede immer lauter geworden und sah sich nun ängstlich um. Hoffentlich hatte ihn niemand gehört.

Doch das Mädchen kam hoch und kniete nun auf dem Bett. Sie grinste immer noch und sagte triumphierend: „Haben sie Angst, dass uns jemand hört, Professor? Was würden die Leute denken, wenn sie wüssten, dass der missmutige, griesgrämige, übellaunige Meister der Zaubertränke nachts an das Bett seiner Schülerin eilt, um nach ihr zu sehen. Wie rührend."

Er trat nun ganz nahe an das Bett, lehnte sich vor und flüsterte nahe an ihrem Gesicht: „Wenn sie das jemandem sagen, werde ich sie durchfallen lassen. Und ich werde dem Schuldirektor sagen, dass sie bei dem Trank, den sie mir so unsanft verabreichten, gepfuscht haben und somit mein Leben gefährdet."

Sie kam ein wenig hoch und erwiderte ebenso leise: „Und wer sagt, dass das keine Absicht war? Vielleicht wollte ich Sie ja töten, nachdem Sie mich so nett verpfiffen haben."

Er schluckte. Der Abstand zwischen ihnen war nun so gering, dass er ihren Atem auf seinem Gesicht spürte. „Wollten Sie das denn?", wisperte er.

„Nein, aber vielleicht sollte ich das tun, wenn du mich nicht gleich küsst, Severus."Bei diesem Satz sah sie ihm genau in die Augen.

Er begann heftiger zu atmen. „Aber das geht doch nicht, Miss Banes. Ich bin ihr Lehrer."

„Das stört mich nicht die Bohne.", argumentierte sie kokett in streckte ihr Kinn vor. „Also was ist? Letzte Gelegenheit. Sonst fange ich an zu schreien."

Seine Gedanken rasten genauso wie sein Puls. Sie öffnete bereits den Mund und holte tief Luft. Doch bevor sie einen Laut über ihre Lippen brachte, versiegelte er sie mit seinen eigenen. Entschlossen schlang er dann die Arme um sie und ließ sich von seinem Gefühl leiten. Er spürte, dass ihre Zunge lockend an seine geschlossenen Lippen schlug und er öffnete sie leicht. Dieses Gefühl war unbeschreiblich. Sie schmeckte süß nach... Schokolade?

Irritiert ließ er sie los. Sie lächelte. Dann fiel sein Blick auf den Nachttisch, auf dem eine angefangene Tafel der Süßigkeit lag. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. „Du warst die ganze Zeit wach?", keuchte er ungläubig.

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und erwiderte zuckersüß: „Aber ja doch. Die ganze Zeit. Ich hab alles gehört."Sie kicherte jetzt. „_Du musst wieder gesund werden"_war echt zum Schießen. Das glaubt mir kein Mensch."

Erschrocken packte er sie am Arm. „Bitte, das darf niemand erfahren. Ich bitte dich. Ich bin sonst ruiniert."

Doch sie wand sich aus seinem Griff und fuhr ihm mit der Hand durch das Haar. „Das fiele mir nicht im Traum ein. Denn dann würde ich mich ja um das hier bringen."Damit zog sie ihn erneut an sich und küsste ihn tiefer als beim ersten Mal. Als sie sich wieder trennten, rang er ein wenig nach Luft. Er spürte das leichte Brennen auf seien Wangen und war dankbar dafür, dass hier nur der fahle Mond ein wenig Licht spendete.

„Und wie stellt du dir das zwischen uns vor. Ich bin immer noch dein Lehrer. Und ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann. Ich..."Er verstummte und sah betreten zu Boden. Das ging alles in eine Richtung, die er nicht mehr kontrollieren konnte. Er wusste nicht, ob ihm das gefiel. Aber das Gefühl, dass dieses Mädchen in ihm auslöste gefiel ihm.

Sie hob sein Kinn mit der Hand ein wenig an. „Wenn du mir vertraust, werden wir das schon hinkriegen. Du musst nur machen, was ich dir sage."

„Du kriegst wohl immer, was du willst, was?", sagte er lächelnd.

Sie sah ihn verschmitzt an. „Du solltest öfter lächeln, das steht dir. Und jetzt solltest du gehen, denn meine allerliebste Krankenschwester wird wohl gleich hier sein."

Sie küsste ihn noch einmal und komplimentierte ihn dann zur Tür hinaus.

Schwer atmend stand er im Flur, doch als der Schein einer Kerze um eine Ecke fiel, beeilte er sich wieder in den Kerker zurückzukehren.

Dort schloss er die Tür ab und versuchte seinen Herzschlag zu beruhigen.

Was für eine Nacht.

Was für ein Gefühl.

Seit langem schlief er in dieser Nacht wieder einmal durch.

Und er hatte süße Träume.


	31. Epilog

**Epilog**

Nachdem sich die Sache mit Voldemort herumgesprochen hatte, waren die fünf Schüler ein paar Tage Thema Nummer eins in der Schule. Bewundernde, neidische und auch böse Blicke verfolgten sie. Doch die Clique störte das nicht im Geringsten.

Harry und Draco hatten beschlossen, ihre Beziehung nicht mehr zu verstecken. Das brachte eine ziemliche Unruhe in das Haus Slytherins. Draco hatte mit einer Menge Anfeindungen und spitzer Bemerkungen zu kämpfen, aber irgendwann beruhigt sich sogar Pansy. Was aber vielleicht auch an einem gewissen Sechstklässler liegen konnte, der ihr eines Tages einen riesigen Strauß Rosen direkt vor die Nase hielt. Er verriet auch niemanden, dass diese Blumen von einer Mitschülerin waren, die ihn einfach geschnappte und ihm gedroht hatte, wenn er sich bewegte, bevor das blonde Mädchen herauskam, würde sie dafür sorgen, dass er bei allen Prüfungen durchrasselte.

Seine Mutter war am zweiten Tag des neuen Jahres gut bei ihrer Schwester angekommen, die nach einem langen Gespräch, bei dem so manche Träne floss, ihre Schwester einfach in die Arme schloss. Lucius Malfoy war weiterhin auf der Flucht, aber es kümmerte Draco auch nicht weiter, was aus ihm wurde. Solange sein Vater sich möglichst weit weg von ihm aufhielt.

Seine Streitereien mit Ron behielt er auch weiter bei, doch die beiden kabbelten sich eher scherzhaft, als dass sie sich ernsthaft in die Haare gerieten. Er genoss seine Liebe zu Harry in vollen Zügen und gewöhnte sich sogar an, mit den anderen zusammen Hausaufgaben zu machen. Er musste zugeben, dass Hermine wirklich eine Menge wusste, auch wenn er ihr das nie gesagt hätte.

Manchmal nahm er verwundert zur Kenntnis, dass sein Hauslehrer ein wenig zerstreut in den Unterricht kam und an manchen Tagen dunkle Ringe unter seinen Augen lagen. Doch eigentlich interessierte ihn das nicht wirklich. Er hatte viel Stoff zu bewältigen, da war ihm ein zahmer Snape eigentlich ganz recht. Auch die Hauslehrerin des Gryffindors nahm ihn nicht mehr so aufs Korn wie früher.

Die ZAG-Abschluss-Prüfungen kamen und gingen und als sie am letzten Tag des Schuljahres alle mit einem mehr oder weniger guten Abschluss-Zeugnis in der Tasche zusammen in der Sonne auf dem Rasen am See lagen, kam das Gespräch auf die Zukunft.

„Jetzt beginnt bald meine Ausbildung. Ich denke, ich versuche es auch mal als Auror, so wie Harry. Was wollt ihr eigentlich jetzt machen?", fragte der blonde Slytherin die anderen träge.

Hermine antwortete als Erste. „Ich werde in den nächsten Wochen bereits ein Vor-Praktikum im St.Mungos machen und dann nach dem Sommer mit dem Medizin-Studium beginnen."

Ihr rothaariger Freund lachte und meinte: „Typisch Hermine, immer gleich in die Vollen. Ich mach erstmal ne Runde Ferien, damit ich mein kleines Energie-Bündel auch noch ertrage. Und dann beginnt irgendwann die Ausbildung im Ministerium."

Harry blinzelte in die Sonne. „Ich will eigentlich immer noch Auror werden. Aber vielleicht wäre auch Lehrer was für mich."

Daraufhin fing Raja an zu lachen. „Nee lass mal. Lehrer sind immer ein bisschen komisch."

„Na du musst es ja wissen.", feixte Harry. „Du hast doch von uns die besten Beziehungen zum Lehrer-Kollegium von Hogwarts."

„Wieso?", fragte Ron verwirrt. Er hatte nur wieder die Hälfte mitgekriegt.

„Na, hast du denn nicht bemerkt, dass unser Professor für Zaubertränke immer einen ganz komischen Blick bekommt, wenn Raja in den Raum kommt?", witzelte nun auch Draco.

„Nee, im Ernst?", meinte der Rotschopf und sah das Slytherin-Mädchen an.

Doch die grinste nur. „Frag mich nichts, was dich nichts angeht, dann erzähl ich dir auch keine Lügen, Ronnilein.", flötete sie und rollte sich auf den Bauch.

Draco sah sie gespannt an. „Und was willst du machen?"

Sie überlegte kurz. „Erstmal werde ich ne Weile verreisen. Und dann hab ich ein Angebot von Professor Dumbledore gekriegt. Als Assistentin. Für Hagrid und Professor Arimas. Nur so für den Fall. Aber ich denke, das ist was für mich."

„Na da wird sich der liebe Snape aber freuen.", grinste Draco und versuchte dann zu verhindern, das Raja ihn mitsamt seiner Klamotten in den See schmiss.

Lachend machten sie sich irgendwann auf den Weg zu ihrem allerletzten Abendessen in der großen Hall von Hogwarts.

Nur eine von ihnen kehrte nach den Ferien wieder zurück.

-Ende-


	32. An die Reviewer

**An die Reviewer**

Hallo Ihr Lieben.

Nun hab ich es endlich geschafft, auch „under my skin"ist fertig.

Hat mir ja nun zum Schluss auch schon keine Ruhe mehr gelassen. –grins-

Ich hoffe ihr hattet beim Lesen genauso viel Spaß, wie ich beim Schreiben und natürlich beim Lesen der Reviews. Manchmal hab ich auch da erst so richtig gut Ideen hergekriegt.

Spezial-Knuddel gehen an:

**- Vampiry**

Die ja nun diese Story eigentlich erst so richtig in die Wege geleitet hat.

**- Severina**

Für die liebe Aufbau-Arbeit

**- Lyonessheart**

Für die guten Ideen. Ist Snape nicht schön gestorben? -lach-

Und natürlich auch an alle anderen, die hier ein Sprüchlein hinterlassen haben.

**Wer später die komplette Geschichte liest, darf aber auch gerne noch schreiben. Mein Postfach freut sich.**

So und jetzt geh ich erstmal ne Runde Schlaf nachholen.

Mal sehen, wann ich den nächsten Geistesblitz habe. Vielleicht mal was kürzeres. Und mehr OOC. Mal sehen...

Bis dahin

**Zaberhafte Grüße**

**Mag**


End file.
